A Haircut Away
by platipie
Summary: *Final Chapter Added* Mandy travels overseas to get away from her stalker. She meets Adam (Edge) Copeland in a bar one night ... could it be love? Please R & R
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own any person or anything that has any relation to WWE.  
  
***  
  
Chapter One  
  
Mandy sat at the bar trying to take her mind off things. She couldn't believe how things had changed the past year. For starters she'd moved half way around the world leaving behind her family, friends and her boyfriend Brett. She didn't want to leave but was forced to after a crazed ex- boyfriend had made threats on her life. She felt so alone and lost not knowing what she'd do or rather how she'd survive on her own. She only wished that Brett were with her now to help her gather her thoughts and move on.  
  
"Hey are you ok?" a voice said from beside her. Mandy turned her head to the left and focused on the person two seats up from her.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine" Mandy replied  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah thanks. It's just been a really long and tiring day."  
  
"Ok. I'm Sue by the way"  
  
"Mandy. Nice to meet you" Mandy said shaking Sue's hand gently.  
  
"And you. Nice accent, your not from around here are you?"  
  
"No I just arrived a couple of hours ago from Australia"  
  
"No kidding. I've always wanted to go there and I'm a huge Home and Away fan"  
  
The two continued to talk for a while longer until a tall blonde came up and sat down between the two women. He looked at Allie and said  
  
"Hey Sue what's talking so long with the drinks?"  
  
"Sorry Adam I got talking to Mandy here"  
  
Adam turned and faced Mandy. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was, she took his breath away and for once in his life he was speechless.  
  
"Hey I'm Mandy" she said holding out her hand to Adam who shook it lightly, "sorry for keeping Sue from you. I guess you'll probably be wanting her back now"  
  
"Why don't' you come over and join us? I'm sure you don't want to sit here by yourself all night. Oh and I'm sure the others would love to meet you."  
  
Sue said pointing to the table of people in the far left-hand corner of the club. Mandy thought things through trying to work out whether these new people were safe enough. Because after everything she'd been though recently she was always very cautious. After a moment she looked at both Adam and Sue and said,  
  
"Sure I'd love too … if you don't mind"  
  
"Not at all. Sue wouldn't have offered otherwise"  
  
Adam had a smile on his face from ear to ear. He was so happy that Mandy was going to join them. He didn't know what it was about he but whatever it was he liked and he didn't want to let her go. Sue picked up the tray of drinks and headed back to her friends with Mandy and Adam close behind.  
  
Mandy was introduced to all the people at the table who included Chris; who was Sue's older brother, Jay, Jeff and Matt. Mandy soon discovered that they all worked at the World Wrestling Federation, as wrestlers and they were all so welcoming towards her and made her feel right at home. When they asked Mandy about herself, she kept the information to a minimum. After all she hadn't known them all that long. So she told them that she'd moved to America to start a fresh and to open a hair salon, which wasn't too fair from the truth.  
  
When they had finished there around of drinks Sue and Mandy offered to go and get the next lot. Mandy thought this was the best option to have a quiet word to Sue about the others. While they sat at the bar waiting for the drinks to arrive, Mandy said,  
  
"You wanna know something funny?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"When Adam came over to the bar earlier I thought you two were an item"  
  
"Oh my gosh you're not serious are you? I don't think I could stand him. I mean he's a great guy and all but he can be a bit of a handful at time."  
  
"Oh?" Mandy questioned  
  
"Yeah you know he's a big kid at heart and loves joking around. I guess that's why he hasn't been able to find someone in a while. Don't get me wrong he's a terrific but if your interested in him, just be warned."  
  
"Oh I'm not interested in him"  
  
"Oh yeah … I've noticed the way you two have been looking at each other tonight."  
  
"Oh really I'm not … I have a boyfriend at home … even if we are going though a bit of a rough spot…"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry to hear that … if you ever need to talk … I'm always here"  
  
"Thanks Sue. It's crazy I've known you less than 3 hours but I feel like we've been friends forever"  
  
"Oh I know what you mean. I feel the same way."  
  
"How did you and Jeff meet?" Many ask, "I mean if you don't mind tell me"  
  
"Oh no not at all. I came to visit Chris for the holidays and he let me go to the show with him … and to cut a long story short I literally bumped into Jeff in the corridor and it was love at first sight. Much like you and Adam" Sue joked  
  
"Hey" Mandy protested  
  
"Just kidding" Sue laughed  
  
"That is so sweet. You guys are just so cute together"  
  
"Oh well you know we try"  
  
Sue joked as the drinks arrived. Just as they were about to head back, Mandy's mobile rang so she stayed at the bar while Sue returned to the table. It was Brett ringing to check on her to see how she was. Mandy was delighted to hear his voice but couldn't stop thinking about what she knew. She'd known for so long and Brett didn't have a clue. As much as she wanted to bring it up she thought it wasn't exactly the best time or place. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
When everyone was starting to leave the club, Adam asked Mandy if she had a place to stay for the night. She replied,  
  
"I was planning on staying in the motel down the road."  
  
"Oh don't be silly. You can stay at my place. And don't worry about being left alone with me because Jay and Chris will be there also."  
  
"Oh no I couldn't"  
  
"I insist really and I won't take no for an answer"  
  
"Ok thanks Adam, I really appreciate it."  
  
Adam helped Mandy carried her suitcase to the care before they all said goodnight to everyone. Mandy exchanging mobile numbers with Sue because they were planning to go out to lunch the next day.  
  
Before getting inside Adam's car, Jay and Chris told her to hold on during the car trip because Adam was a known speeder and it was because of that reason they never travel with him anymore. She thanked them for the before getting inside.  
  
Sure enough when Adam started the car she discovered for herself that he was a real speedster on the road, but it didn't worry her what so ever. This is because it reminded her of Brett and it was comforting as well as really an enjoyable trip.  
  
***  
  
When they arrived at Adam's place he carried Mandy's suitcase inside and showed her were she'd be sleeping. Mandy looked around the room and could tell almost instantly that it was Adam's room. It wasn't so much the photographs and awards that gave it away but more the characteristics and atmosphere inside. It felt so warm and homely, much like Mandy's own room back home.  
  
"I couldn't sleep here. I mean it's your room. I really don't want to put you out"  
  
"Oh don't be silly. I'll be find on the couch"  
  
"There's no point arguing with you is there? I mean your not going to change your mind"  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"Well, will you at least let me help with making up the couch?"  
  
"Well seeing you asked so nicely" Adam joked heading back to the living room, which was just outside his room.  
  
While making up the couch Mandy and Adam had a great time joking around. Once everything was done they starting having a pillow fight which lead them both being knocked over. Adam landed on top of Mandy. They stared into each others eyes for a long moment and were about to kiss when Chris and Jay came through the front door. Mandy immediately slid out from under nether Adam causing him to loose balance again and hit the floor with a thud. Mandy felt bad as she got to her feet so she offered Adam a hand to get up which he happily took.  
  
"Sorry did we interrupt something here?" Jay asked  
  
"Oh ah no … we fell … while having a pillow fight" Mandy said nervously and turned a bright shade of red.  
  
"Sure, sure we believe you" Chris joked before noticed the uncomfortable tension in the room and said, "so anyone for hot cocoa?"  
  
"Sure I'd love one … would you like some help making it?" Mandy asked  
  
"Sure ok … you guys want?"  
  
Both Adam and Jay nodded in agreement before Chris lead the way to the kitchen with Mandy following behind. While they were gone Jay asked Adam about what had just gone on. Adam wished he had an answer for his friend but didn't. All he could say was,  
  
"I really don't know"  
  
A short time later Mandy and Chris returned with the drinks, Hay got up from his chair and thanked them both for the drink before saying,  
  
"I think I might have this upstairs, I'm starting to feel a little sleepy"  
  
"But Jay you never got to bed this early" Chris pointed out looking confused at his friend.  
  
Jay gave Chris a look that told him exactly what he was getting at. Jay then said,  
  
"Actually guys I'm rather sleepy myself. I might be off also"  
  
Before either Adam or Mandy could say anything Chris and Jay had both disappeared upstairs together.  
  
"So it's just you and I now" Adam said patting the seat beside him. Mandy slowly moved and sat next to him and said,  
  
"Yeah I guess so"  
  
They both sat awquidly fir a while before Mandy said,  
  
"Maybe I should get some sleep coz I haven't slept properly in over 38 hours."  
  
She stood up and started heading for Adam's room before he called to her,  
  
"Mandy" She turned around instantly and replied,  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Have I done something wrong? I mean you've been avoiding me since the others got back"  
  
"Umm … well … I don't know how to say this but umm … I have a boyfriend. I'm sorry I know I should have told you this earlier but I didn't know how ... If you want me to leave I will"  
  
"Oh … I'm sorry … I shouldn't have … I mean there's no need for you to leave … because we can still be friends right?"  
  
"Yeah I'd really like that"  
  
"Good so will you come back and keep me company a little longer? Unless your really tired"  
  
"No I'm actually not all that tired to tell you the truth"  
  
"Excellent … it'll give us a good opportunity to get to know each other better" Adam said with a little smile. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
The next morning when Chris and Jay came downstairs for coffee and breakfast they found Adam and Mandy asleep on the couch together.  
  
"How cute is that" Jay said quietly not wanting to wake them  
  
"Yeah very but he's going to miss training if he doesn't get woken soon"  
  
"Oh that's true … how about you wake him after we make the coffee"  
  
"Me … why do I have to wake him? He's your 'brother'"  
  
"Yeah on the show … but I had to wake him last time … remember? And I ended up with a black eye"  
  
"Hehe yeah I know … funniest moment ever. That's why I'm not going near him" Chris laughed  
  
"Fine then he'll just have to miss training then" Jay said as he walked off to the kitchen  
  
"What's all the racket about?" a sleep voice said. Chris turned around and noticed Adam lying barely awake still on the couch.  
  
"Oh ah nothing … want some coffee?"  
  
"Yeah … make it two strong ones"  
  
"Coming right up sir" Chris joked as he joined Jay in the kitchen.  
  
Moments later they both returned with the coffees and food.  
  
"Here you go … thought you might be a bit hungry also" Jay said as he placed a tray on the table in front of Adam. He thanked them both before carefully taking a sip of the drink not wanting to wake Mandy but failed.  
  
"Mmm what smells so good?" she asked still with her eyes closed  
  
"Strong coffee … would you like some?"  
  
Mandy's eyes shot open with shock as she'd thought for a moment that she was back home in Brett's arms.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you"  
  
"Oh umm its ok … I forgot where I was for a moment there" Mandy said trying to sit up but failed as she was so tired and slightly hung over.  
  
"Here get this into you" Adam said handing her the coffee.  
  
"Thanks but coffee and I don't mix well…"  
  
"Oh I'm sure one day won't hut. It'll make you feel a lot better" Chris persuaded  
  
"Ok I'll drink it but if I get all jittery and crazy I get to fix your hair up … I mean really what were you thinking?" She inquired looking straight at Chris  
  
"What it rules … I'm the undisputed champ after all … and it creates character"  
  
"Actually … hate to break it to you but" Mandy started before getting cut off  
  
"I wouldn't go there if I was you" Jay said, "he's rather sensitive about his hair" which made everyone including Chris start laughing. When they stopped Chris said,  
  
"Ok you can do something … anything to my hair. Whether you get jittery and crazy or not!"  
  
"Anything huh?" Mandy said with an evil laugh  
  
"Are you sure you want to do that Chris I mean how do you know Mandy is any good" Jay said cautiously  
  
"Hey if your not careful I'll work on your hair also because by the looks of things you've tried dying your hair with not much luck!" Mandy laughed  
  
"She's got you there bro" Adam laughed  
  
"Hey I'd shut up if I were you because Mandy might see something wrong with your hair next"  
  
"Well actually … now you mention it" Mandy started because pausing to create the right effect.  
  
"What? What's wrong with my hair? Everyone loves my hair … although most want me to get the two streaks back"  
  
"Well mister impatient if you let me finish you would have heard that there's nothing wrong with your hair … it's just perfect the way it is" Mandy said grinning at Adam.  
  
"Hey that's not fair! Why does he get to have perfect hair?"  
  
"Sorry Chrissy baby I guess you lost out bight time"  
  
Adam laughed before noticing the clock on the wall.  
  
"Oh shit guys we have to get a move on or else Vince and the others will have us for lunch"  
  
"That wouldn't be half bad … although a little hairy" Mandy joked  
  
At that all three guys got up and headed for their respective bedrooms. Mandy just sat there and asked herself, "was it something I said?"  
  
Adam appeared around 10 minutes later from his room dressed and ready to go. He walked out and joined Mandy on the couch, after noticing how lonely and lost she looked. He asked,  
  
"Hey would you like to come with us? It mightn't be the most entertaining thing but I'm sure you'll find some way to entertain yourself because Sue should be there."  
  
"Wow that would be really cool but are you sure you don't mind"  
  
"Mind not at all. I'll be the envy of the whole place … showing up with a beauty like you."  
  
Mandy sat blushing not knowing what to say or do. She wasn't sure whether to take Adam's words as a complement or flirting. She decided for the first, as it was easier to deal with.  
  
"Sorry … you should probably go get ready coz we need to leave shortly"  
  
"Ok will do" Mandy said standing up and headed straight to Adam's room, "I'll be out in a jiffy" 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
As Adam, Jay and Chris lead Mandy down the corridors of the arena towards the ring, she felt like it was all a dream, one very bazaar dream. She couldn't get over the fact that she'd known these three for less than a day and they'd been so welcoming towards her. The most surreal moment came when they all approached the ring.  
  
"Wow … look at this place" Mandy gasped  
  
"First time huh?" Jay asked  
  
"That obvious?"  
  
"hehe yeah it sure is" Chris joked.  
  
"Nice of you guys to show up" Matt said as the four approached him, Jeff and Sue.  
  
"Sorry … a certain person was asleep on the couch this morning and we lost track of time talking with Mandy" Jay said  
  
"How are you feeling this morning Mandy? Jet lagged still?" Sue asked sincerely  
  
"I'm ok I guess … a little stiff but nothing I can't handle … oh and its night time back in Oz so it feels really weird being wide wake. I almost feel like I should be in bed sleeping"  
  
"Ahh that's not too good I remember when I went down under a while back. I had jet lag for ages. Jeffy here use to have to give me massages to cure my stiffness and to help me relax."  
  
"Yeah except she'd just go and fall asleep on me anyway" Jeff laughed with a cute little smile.  
  
"Oh but you know I made up for it" Sue said wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him softly on the lips.  
  
"There is no way that I'm not watching this all day" Chris protested  
  
"Hey at least you haven't been stuck with them all morning … before you guys showed up they were all over each other."  
  
"Shit bro how did you cope?" Chris asked  
  
"Why do you think I was listening to my music? It helps block a lot of it out … although I get away from it"  
  
"Come on lets get this training underway … that's if you think you could let go of my little sis for long enough Jeff" Chris said as he got into the ring.  
  
"Oh shut up Chris. You're just jealous because you don't have yourself a girlfriend," Sue said giving her brother a cold look while telling go of Jeff.  
  
"Oh ouch Sue that hurt" Chris joked as the rest of the guys got into the ring.  
  
"Look if your not careful I'm get into that ring and kick your ass. An d don't think for a minute I wouldn't do it"  
  
"There's no way you'll be able to touch me … after all I am the undisrupted champ."  
  
"Chimp I think you mean"  
  
"Oh look there you go again … trying to hurt my feeling"  
  
"Shut up Chris your so not funny you know that"  
  
"Wow guys take it easy would you" Adam said  
  
"Shut up Adam" Chris and Sue both said at the same time.  
  
"Ok I think its time that we go and get us some lunch" Mandy said noticing how tense the atmosphere was. "We'll we you all after training" she said before taking hold of Sue's hand and dragging her up the aisle towards the door.  
  
"Don't think this is over Chrissy boy … just wait and see … I'll get you back when you least expect it!" Sue yelled before she and Mandy disappeared behind the door. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
When the girls returned from lunch they guys had already finished in the ring. When they noticed this Sue said,  
  
"They're probably getting changed in their locker room. Adam's is down the hall, 3rd on the right"  
  
"Thanks and thanks for a great lunch"  
  
"Hey that's cool. We should do it again sometime because you have to fill me in on all the happenings on some of the Aussie soaps."  
  
"For sure. How about I give you a call tomorrow or something to organise it?"  
  
"Or we could do it later today at the show … that's if you're coming. You really shouldn't miss it for the world. It's always lots of fun."  
  
"I'm not too sure … Adam and the guys haven't mentioned it to me…"  
  
"Oh I'm sure they'll bring you"  
  
"Cool … well hope to see you later then"  
  
"Ok bye … oh and Mandy if you see Chris tell him he better watch his back" Sue joked  
  
"Will do"  
  
Mandy headed slowly down the hall where she bumped into Jay and Chris. She talked to them for a bit and told Chris,  
  
"Oh Sue wanted me to give you a message."  
  
"Oh and what might that be?"  
  
"You better watch your back"  
  
He laughed saying; "Sue won't do anything to me. She's to much of a chicken and she has to respect me because I'm older than her."  
  
"Well she seemed pretty focused on getting some revenge on you" Mandy said before continuing on her way to Adam's locker room. She stood outside for a moment before opening the door.  
  
"Hey how was training?" she asked as she stood at the door while Adam finished tying up his shoelaces.  
  
"It was great. It's a shame you didn't stick around to watch. But your going to come to the show tonight … right?"  
  
"Really I can come?"  
  
"Of course you can"  
  
"Cool thanks you so much" Mandy said wrapping her arms around him. When she realised just what she was doing she pulled away and said,  
  
"Sorry … got a little carried away"  
  
"Don't worry about it … come on lets get out of here" Adam said as he picked up his bag and headed over towards her. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Mandy arrived at the arena with Adam early so that she could meet some of the other wrestlers but mainly so that she could soak up the atmosphere backstage.  
  
Mandy sat in Adam's locker room with Sue during the whole show seeing as he was busy running around doing other things. Sue explained to Mandy what was happening throughout the show, like the different moves being performed and the current story lines. They had a great time together talking about the show and other things. At one point Mandy mentioned how she'd convinced Chris into letting her fix his hair up later that night.  
  
"He's letting you touch his precious hair?" Sue asked surprised  
  
"Yeah but I have no idea what I'm going to do ... except get rid of that red and trim the ends"  
  
"I have some good ideas," Sue said laughing evilly  
  
"Why does that not surprise me" Mandy laughed  
  
"Come on you gotta let me help … I can finally get back at Chris … please" Sue pleaded  
  
"Ok how about you give me your ideas and we'll go from there"  
  
Mandy and Sue spent the rest of the show; half-watching what was happening and discussing the action plan for Chris's hair. When Adam returned to get changed, Sue and Mandy started laughing together.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked  
  
"You'll see" Mandy said, "Do you think Jeff and Sue could come over tonight? I think they should be around when I work my magic on Chris's hair"  
  
"Sure I don't see why not."  
  
"Excellent. Thank you so much" Mandy said giving him a hug, "ooo your all sweaty and wet" Mandy laughed  
  
"Yeah I know … such a turn on isn't it" Adam laughed as he picked up his towel, "I'm just going to take a shower and get cleaned up"  
  
"Ok we're going to go and get a few things … so I'll meet up with you later"  
  
"Ok but don't be to long or else you'll have to walk home" Adam joked as he headed towards the showers. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
Hours later everyone was sitting around the lounge room talking, eating and drinking. Chris had been drinking a little too much so Mandy decided it would be the perfect time to start work on his hair.  
  
"Hey Chris how about I do your hair now?"  
  
"Sure thing sweaty just be gentle with me" Chris joked before taking another sip of his drink  
  
"Oh Chris really … is that all you ever think about?"  
  
Chris just sat grinning and humming to himself. Everyone immediately started laughing before Mandy said,  
  
"Ok we so didn't need to know that … thanks Chris" Mandy said standing up and headed into the kitchen to set things up.  
  
"Oh I can't wait to see what Mandy's got installed for Chris"  
  
"Hey bro Mandy could easily do your hair while she's at it if you're not careful," Adam said with a smile.  
  
"Oh no … she's not touching my hair … who knows what she might do … no way" Jay protested  
  
Mandy came out of the kitchen when she heard Jay's comment,  
  
"Your not afraid of little old me are you?" she laughed as she walked towards him.  
  
"Oh no … your not touching my hair … not now … not ever" Jay protested farther as he got up off the couch to get as far away from Mandy as possible.  
  
"Wow take it easy there Jay … I'm not going to touch you. I'm just going to help Chris to the kitchen salon."  
  
"Hehe good one Jay. Scared of getting your hair done … what a chicken" Jeff laughed  
  
"Hey at least I don't have crazy hair … I mean what is it with you and drying your hair all different colours?"  
  
"It's lots of fun … and hey how do you think I really got the nickname skittles? And its not just because I like eating them"  
  
"Guys come on … lets go and watch Mandy work her magic on Chris's hair." Sue said getting up and headed to the kitchen were Mandy had already started work, trimming off all the dry and dead ends on Chris's hair.  
  
By the time Mandy had finished everyone stood behind her silently.  
  
"So guys what do you think?"  
  
"I so can't wait to see Chris's face tomorrow and Jay's for that matter" Adam said  
  
"Just a shame they both past out"  
  
"What do you say you do my hair next time I want a change?"  
  
"Really? That would be so cool:  
  
"Of course … I mean come on look at what you've done with the guys hair … just brilliant if I say so myself"  
  
"Thanks Jeff that means a lot to me. But I can't take all the credit for the outcome because Sue help a lot … actually it was her idea"  
  
"This was your idea?" Jeff asked surprised  
  
"Yeah … well I wanted to great Chris back and I know how precious his hair is to him … so I came up with this … pretty good huh?"  
  
"Hell yeah … next time I do something you'll have to choose something for me … I would wear one of these hairstyles with pride" Jeff said kissing Sue softly  
  
"Hey you two should go into business together," Adam said out of nowhere  
  
"Oh my gosh that's a great idea. I mean there is not way that I can run a salon on my own … what do you say Sue?"  
  
"Wow … that would be cool but … I can't cut hair or anything"  
  
"No but you do have office skills … and I'm sure between the two of you that you could work something out" Jeff said sincerely  
  
"No pressure or anything … I mean if you don't want to I'll totally understand. It would just be really cool if you were interested because then I'd have a partner I know and trust. Just think about it."  
  
"Ok I'll definitely think about it … thanks"  
  
"Don't thank me … thank the guys for thinking it up" Mandy said happily, "but hey do you think I could ask a favour?"  
  
"Depends what it is" Sue said cautiously as she didn't know what she was getting herself into.  
  
"Well tomorrow I was planning on going real estate hunting for a shop. Do you think you could come with me? Because I'd love a second opinion and you know the area really well"  
  
"Yeah I'd love to go with you … it sounds like it could be a lot of fun"  
  
"Excellent! Thank you so much."  
  
Mandy and Sue made their plans for the next day. While they did so, Jeff and Adam carried Jay and Chris to their rooms and put them to bed. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
The next morning Mandy awoke early as she was still suffering from jet lag. She got up and headed to the kitchen where she decided to make the guys a breakfast fit for a king … or three. She made a variety of things from pancakes, omelettes, toast, bacon, eggs, grilled tomatoes, strong coffee, fruit salad and muffins. When she'd finished cooking everything she decided she better go and wake the guys up before the food went cold. She poured a mug of coffee and carried it over tot eh couch where Adam was. She put the mug up near his nose so that he could smell it and be tempted. Sure enough it woke him up almost instantly.  
  
"What the…" Adam started before spotting Mandy in front of him  
  
"Thought you might like some coffee" she said handing the mug to him, "oh and I've made you some breakfast. It's on the kitchen table if you're interested"  
  
"Thanks Mandy" Adam said as he struggled to his feet, "you going to come and eat with me?" he asked  
  
"Yeah but I was just going to let the guys know about it"  
  
"I'd be careful if I was you … especially when they see their hair"  
  
"Thanks for the warning. I'd forgotten about the hair." Mandy laughed before heading up the stairs. As she walked up them it dawned on her that she'd never been shown around upstairs so she didn't know which rooms to go into. She was about to go back downstairs when she saw Jay sleepily make his way out of his room.  
  
"Good morning Jay" Mandy said cheerfully  
  
"What's so good about it?"  
  
"Did someone get out of the wrong side of bed this morning?"  
  
"Not funny"  
  
"Well grumpy breakfast is awaiting you in the kitchen and there's a fresh batch of coffee"  
  
"Thanks Mandy" Jay said stumbling down the hallway.  
  
"Hey Jay"  
  
"Yeah" he said turning around  
  
"Which is Chris's room?"  
  
"Down the end of the hall. You know it once you see it" he said laughing softly to himself.  
  
"Thanks" she said walking off down the hall. As she reached Chris's room she knew it was his instantly because there was a sign on the door that read, 'The Undisputed Living Legend Lives Here … Enter if you dare'. Mandy laughed as she read it and knocked on the door. After getting no response she opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Hey Chrissy boy time to get up … breakfast is read" she said as she walked towards his bed. He of course was still pretty out of it from the night before and didn't hear her.  
  
"Come on Chris time to get up" she said shaking him gently at first before getting more aggressive. Chris stirred slightly and before Mandy knew what was happening he'd pulled her down on top of him and hugged her tightly. She tried to pull away but his hold was too strong to break.  
  
"Umm Chris … hello … what are you doing?"  
  
"What the hell?" he asked as he opened his eyes  
  
"I should be asking you the same question," Mandy said as she freed herself from his arms and stood up.  
  
"I'm sorry Mandy … I though … I mean"  
  
"Bit tongue tied huh?"  
  
"Well umm yeah … its not every morning I wake up with a beauty like you in my arms"  
  
"Chris stop it … you know I've got a boyfriend don't you?"  
  
"No I didn't"  
  
"God what is it with you guys … I mean really … first Adam … now you"  
  
"Adam and you? What?"  
  
"Oh nothing … why don't we just leave it … breakfast is ready if you want some … that's if the others haven't eaten it all"  
  
***  
  
When Mandy and Chris got downstairs, Adam and Jay had already started eating – well more like Adam eating and Jay complaining about his hair. Mandy could tell instantly that he wasn't happy so she was really cautious when entering the kitchen.  
  
"Gee guys what took so long?" Adam asked with a grin on his face. Mandy was trying to work out what to say when Jay butted in angrily saying,  
  
"Who cares about that! What I want to know is what the hell happened to my hair"  
  
"Hey it really suits you Jay" Chris joked  
  
"I wouldn't talk if I was you. Have you seen yours you bloody clown?" A shocked expression fell across Chris's face. He too had totally forgotten about Mandy doing his hair. He walked out to the lounge room and looked at himself in the mirror. The house was suddenly filled with an all mighty scream.  
  
"Your done for now" Adam joked  
  
"Hello … have you forgotten me here?" Jay protested  
  
"Shit maybe I shouldn't have gone so far" Mandy said hesitantly, "I never should have listened to Sue"  
  
"MANDY" Chris called as he walked back into the kitchen. Mandy instantly started to back away.  
  
"So what do you think Chris?" Adam asked  
  
"I think its bloody brilliant" Chris said cheerfully and walked towards Mandy, "Thank you so much. It's 100 times better than that red crap. People are going to love it … and me," he said before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her softly on the cheek.  
  
"You really like it?" Mandy said in shock  
  
"Yep at first I thought I was a bit out there but its cool…"  
  
"I'm so glad … I thought I was definitely done for when I heard you screaming"  
  
"hehe I was screaming with delight … and a bit of shock" Chris said laughing at Mandy's comment  
  
"Hello are you crazy? You look like Jeff's twin. How could you like it?"  
  
"Jay you really need to chill. The chicks are going to love your hair … and love us for it. Just you wait and see"  
  
"Oh god Chris … there you go again … you really need to get yourself a hobby" Mandy laughed  
  
"I have one thanks"  
  
"Oh let me guess … girls"  
  
"Yeah got it in one!" 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
Mandy and Sue walked wearily down the corridor of the arena in search of the guys. They finally found them in the ring practising so they went and collapsed on the seats while they waited for them to finish. They didn't have the strength to move another muscle after the tough and tiring day they had searching for a suitable shop.  
  
When the guys finished they went over to see how things went.  
  
"So?" Adam asked  
  
There isn't anything" Sue started  
  
"It's either too small, needs lots of renovation, in the wrong area or too expressive"  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Jeff asked  
  
"Keep looking … only thing to do really"  
  
"Why don't you get a job here? Chris asked  
  
"Because I can't wrestle"  
  
"No I'm serious … the hair stylists here suck and I've heard rumours they're looking for new, fresh and talented people … all of which you are Mandy"  
  
"Oh my gosh"  
  
"Hey why don't we go and see Vince now"  
  
"Your not serious are you?" Mandy asked still in shock  
  
"Very"  
  
"But I don't have a reference or anything"  
  
"You won't need one. After Vince sees Jay and Chris's hair he'll love you and realise you've got heaps of talent" Adam said  
  
"But I'm not doing this without Sue"  
  
"What I'm not qualified" Sue protested  
  
"Your my consulting partner … you're the brains behind both of the hairstyles"  
  
"Mandy's got a point there," Jeff said before they all walked off to Vince's offie.  
  
1.1 A short time later  
  
"Oh my gosh I can't believe what just happened" Mandy said excitably  
  
"Neither can I"  
  
"This means you two will be joining the roar trip with us" Jeff said smiling with joy  
  
"My gosh you guys should join us on the bus … because we have some spare beds" Chris added  
  
"Wouldn't they be going on one of the other buses?" Adam asked knowing he'd find it really hard taking his mind off Mandy being so close to her.  
  
"I'm sure Vince would let them join ours … think of the fun we'd have … although you've never touching my hair again" Jay said matter of fact tone  
  
"And it'll be great having Sue on the bus … I won't be as lonely" Jeff said happily  
  
"And it'll be good being with you also Jeffy … think of the fun we'll be able to have together!" Sue said with a wink.  
  
"Bu" Mandy started  
  
"No buts sweet pie – you're both coming on our bus and that's the end of it!" Chris said putting his arm around her waist." 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten – A few days later  
  
The big day came and Mandy was extremely excited yet nervous at the same time. She felt good about life for the first time in ages and hoped her parents and Brett wouldn't be too concerned about her job.  
  
The bus arrived at 9 am to pick everyone up. They chose their bunks, the guys on one side of the passageway and the girls on the other. Well in theory that is how they organised their bedding but it ended up that one of the guys was bed less because there was only 2 bunks per side. So Jeff kindly offered to sleep on the 'girls' side.  
  
"We all know why you want to sleep on that side Jeff" Chris joked, "but not on the bus … I don't want to hear you two … oh god definitely not … so you better behave!"  
  
"CHRIS" Sue shouted  
  
"What? I just wanted to make sure he know the ground rules"  
  
"God Chris you're such a dickhead"  
  
"Wow guys come on. We haven't been on the bus that long and already you are fighting." Jeff said trying to keep the peace, "Come on why don't we go and sit down at the front of the bus" he said looking at Sue.  
  
"Yeah ok … just so long as he isn't going to be there"  
  
"Hey but I thought we were going to watch the vids," Mandy said looking disappointed  
  
"Oh yeah I'd forgotten about them. Do you mind if you watch them a bit later? I'm not really in the mood to watch them at the moment"  
  
"Yeah that's cool … I'm sure I can find something else to do" Mandy said looking over at Jay with a smile on her face  
  
"No way. I've already told you that you can never touch my hair again and I mean it"  
  
"Oh please … can't I at least let me brush it" Mandy pleaded  
  
"NO WAY"  
  
"Hey ignore the little party pooper … you can brush my hair Mandy" Chris offered  
  
"Sure why not … I mean I can't exactly watch the vids now. Come on I'll brush it out in the living room"  
  
"Ok I'll just grab my brush" Chris said with a grin on his face  
  
"You guys want me to brush your hair while I'm at it?" she said looking at Jay, Adam and Matt  
  
"What do you think?" Jay replied bluntly  
  
"No thanks Mandy … I think I just have a bit of a lie down" Adam said quietly  
  
"Hey if you change your mind you know where I'll be … not like you can loose me…" Mandy laughed before looking at Matt, "Matt?"  
  
"Thanks for the offer but I think I might just listen to my music and read up the front"  
  
"Jeepers you guys are no fun today!" Mandy joked before walking out to the lounge/entertainment room.  
  
  
  
1.1.1 A short time later  
  
When Mandy had finished brushing Chris's hair they sat talking for a while before she decided to go and check on Adam and see how he was doing.  
  
"Hey are you feeling ok" she asked as she walked into the room. Adam propped himself up before replying,  
  
"Not really to tell you the truth. I feel like shit … but please don't tell the others"  
  
"Oh I won't … is there anything I can do or get you?"  
  
"To tell you the truth just having you sit here is good. Your so much calmer and easy to talk to then all the guys … and this is them being well behaved."  
  
"Gee I'd hate to see them worse than this" Mandy laughed  
  
"Oh trust me you will … just give it time" Adam said trying to smile but failed as he didn't have the energy.  
  
"Save me now. Maybe I'll try and get on one of the others buses after all"  
  
"Oh don't leave me with them … you'll have to take me with you"  
  
"Not in the state you are in. I'm surprise you made it this fair without anyone realising."  
  
"They are all too caught up in the road trip experience I guess"  
  
"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"  
  
"I didn't want you or anyone else to worry … and of course I didn't want to miss the trip"  
  
"You selfish bugger" Mandy said hitting Adam playfully  
  
"How about I get you something to drink?"  
  
"Oh no I'm fine"  
  
"Nonsense … you need to keep your fluid intake up … and I bet you haven't eaten anything today either … right?"  
  
"Well … umm yeah…"  
  
"Then its settled I'll go and get you something"  
  
"Yes nurse Mandy"  
  
"Look if you don't take this seriously I'll be forced to tell the others"  
  
"Tell the others what?" Chris asked as he walked into the curtained off room.  
  
"That Adam and I are engaged" Mandy joked  
  
"Oh but Mandy what about us? I thought that other night meant something to you" Chris said trying to keep a serious face before loosing it when Mandy through a pillow at him.  
  
"You are one crazy chick you know that" Chris managed between laughter  
  
"You can talk"  
  
"What I'm a chick now?"  
  
"Oh shut up … now lets get out of here and let Adam catch up on some sleep"  
  
"But I don't want too" Chris said in a child-like tone  
  
"Well cad luck" Mandy said dragging him back through the curtain.  
  
"Don't go anywhere, I'll be back shortly" Mandy said popping her head back through the curtain before disappearing again. She turned to Chris and said,  
  
"Are you always this annoying?"  
  
"Who …me?"  
  
"Well I am looking right at you." Just by chance Sue walked into Mandy and Chris's conversation and gave her opinion on the matter.  
  
"Just ignore him. He's just an attention seeker and has been his whole life"  
  
"Hey that's not true" Chris protested  
  
"It is so and you know it" Sue calmly replied  
  
"You two are ganging up on me and I don't like it one bit" Chris said sulkingly before walking over to the other guys to get away from the two girls.  
  
"Thanks" Mandy said gratefully, "he's been a bit of a handful today"  
  
"Hey don't mention it. Chris is a great guy but you really have to get use to him"  
  
"This wouldn't happen to be the same sort of advice as before … with Adam … would it?"  
  
"Well" Sue said with a smile on her face  
  
"God you never give up do you?"  
  
"I just think you should consider all your options"  
  
"Well umm thanks but once again I'd just like to point out that I do have a boyfriend. Now if you'll excuse me I'll just go and give this to Adam"  
  
"All alone with Adam huh?" Sue joked  
  
"OH god you and Chris are so alike it's scary"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hey it's true" with that Mandy disappeared through the curtain and went and sat next to Adam and gave him the goodies she brought.  
  
"Here you go"  
  
"Thanks … but what's the matter? You look a bit flustered"  
  
"Oh its nothing, just something Sue said"  
  
"What could she say that has made you like this?"  
  
"Well its not exactly what she said … more like what she's trying to do"  
  
"Oh and what's that?"  
  
"Set me up with either you or Chris"  
  
"Oh and that's a bad thing?" Adam said trying not to show his true disappointment in her response  
  
"No … I mean yeah … I mean shit I don't know … I've got Brett even if he is ahh…"  
  
"Hey Mandy I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable"  
  
"Nah its cool I guess I've got a lot on my mind at the moment"  
  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Thanks for the offer but I think this is one thing I have to think through on my own"  
  
"Ok but you know I'm always here if you ever need to talk"  
  
"Yeah …Thanks" Mandy said leaning down and kissing Adam on the cheek, "I think I might let you get some more rest now"  
  
"Oh you don't have to"  
  
"Yeah I do … sorry but I'm going to have sometime to myself for a bit"  
  
"Oh ok well I hope you work everything out" Mandy grabbed her discman and journal from her bed before heading to the front of the bus. As she walked past the others, she didn't speak as she was already in deep thought. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
Several hours later Mandy started to get her head around things and had come to a decision. She knew exactly what she was going to do. She'd spent so much time in thought that she hadn't noticed the bus stopping. It wasn't until Adam came and said,  
  
"Hey … you're still here"  
  
"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Adam pointed out the window and showed Mandy that the bus had stopped.  
  
"Shit! How long have we been here?"  
  
"About 15 minutes or so"  
  
"And no body decided to tell me?"  
  
"I guess they thought you needed time to yourself … did it help?"  
  
"Yeah actually it did. But how come you didn't go and grab something to eat?"  
  
"I'm not all that hungry and don't have the energy to go out there"  
  
"Want me to grab you something?"  
  
"Would you mind?"  
  
"No not at all. I need the fresh air and food myself. I'll just grab my wallet"  
  
"Oh no here" Adam said handing Mandy some money.  
  
"Thanks but I'll pay you back"  
  
"No way it's my shout. After all you're kindly getting me some food and you've looked after me today"  
  
"Ok if you insist," Mandy said laughing slightly before getting up, "I'll be back shortly … want anything in particular?"  
  
"Nah surprise me"  
  
"Ok" Mandy said before she got off the bus.  
  
***  
  
When Mandy returned around 10 minutes later she was armed with two large brown paper bags. She walked into the dinning room area and was putting the bags down when she heard her mobile phone start ringing in the bed quarters. Knowing that Adam was in there she called out to him,  
  
"Hey Adam could you answer that for me"  
  
"Sure thing" he yelled back before answering the phone.  
  
"Hello Mandy's phone. Who may I say is calling?"  
  
"This is Brett, Mandy's boyfriend. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Adam. Mandy's been…" before he could continue, Mandy had grabbed the phone off him. She mouthed 'thanks' to him before walking up the other end of the bus to talk to him privately.  
  
"Hey Brett" Mandy said cheerfully but was met by an unfriendly reception  
  
"You cheating on me?"  
  
"I beg you pardon?"  
  
"You and what's his name … Aaron or something. You too sleeping together?"  
  
"No and why would you accuse me of doing such a think?"  
  
"Because I haven't heard from you in days and when I finally do some guy answers your mobile."  
  
"Hey look Adam's just a good friend and nothing more. I really should have to explain myself to you"  
  
"Oh yeah I know how you work Mandy and how easy you are"  
  
"What the hell? Where the fuck do you get off accusing me of cheating when its you doing all the cheating in this 'relationship'. Oh and before you try and talk your way out if it like you always do, I know all about you and your personal assistant. What's her name? Cherry or something corny like that"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Don't know what to say huh? Thought I'd never find out … well I guess you were wrong there buddy and to think I was planning to forgive and forget everything I saw … well not now, not ever. You two deserve each other."  
  
"But Mandy babe, I love you. She means nothing to me."  
  
"I really don't give a fuck anymore Brett. I'm sick of it and you. You've controlled me and hurt me for the last time. It's over … we are over. You'll never know just how much you've hurt me!"  
  
"Don't do this … please don't do this. I need you and can't live without you. I promise I'll never hurt you again. Mentally or physically. You know I never mean too … it just happens"  
  
"I don't think so mate. Goodbye!" Mandy said before throwing her phone against the wall of the bus. Adam heard the noise and came to investigate, only to find Mandy propped against the wall in tears. He'd heard the whole argument and felt for her because no body should have to go through this, especially on their own.  
  
He walked over to her and sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She moved her head and rested it against his chest protecting her from everything.  
  
They sat there for ages in silence with only the sound of Mandy's tears heard. It wasn't until the others returned from dinner that she left Adam's arms because she felt like they were all staring at her so she got to her feet and ran to her bunk. She didn't want them to see her in such a vulnerable state.  
  
"What's wrong with Mandy?" Chris inquired  
  
"I think it's up to her to tell you all, which I'm sure she'll do in her own time"  
  
"I hope it's nothing serious," Sue said in a concerned voice  
  
"Nothing she won't recover from … just give her some time and space"  
  
"Maybe I should go and check on her" Chris offered  
  
"No its cool I'll go. You guys just hang here for a while," Adam said before disappearing behind the curtain. He went and sat beside her to comfort her once more.  
  
"I'm sorry … I just couldn't handle telling them all … and they were all staring which freaked me out"  
  
"Hey you have nothing to be sorry for. Just make sure you know you have 5 people out there that are really worried about you … and they're all here for you"  
  
"Thank you" Mandy said wrapping her arms around his neck  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For being here for me … for not judging even though I know you heard it all and being a great guy just to name a few…"  
  
"Oh that's me alright … but what about charming, handsome, romantic and greatest driver on earth" Adam joked and made a small smile appear on Mandy's face  
  
"Woohoo I got you to smile"  
  
"Did not"  
  
"Did so"  
  
"Did not" Mandy sad again but this time through a pillow at him.  
  
"Oh you wanna play tough huh?" Adam said as he through the pillow back. The next thing they know they were having competitive a pillow fight. Chris could hear strange noise and decided to check them out. When he discovered what was going on he yelled,  
  
"PILLOW FIGHT" 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
Very early the next morning Mandy was still feeling pretty down. She hadn't gotten very much sleep during the night and finally decided she couldn't stare at the wall any longer. She climbed out of bed and looked at the clock on the wall. It read 3:15 am. Knowing she'd never be able to get back to sleep she puller her doona off the bed and dragged it out to the couch. She dumped it before creeping back to grab her discman and journal. When she returned she made herself as comfy as possible before writing about everything that was on her mind. She found writing these things down really helpful but also tiring. Before she knew it she was finally drifting off to sleep with a more positive frame of mind.  
  
***  
  
When Adam awoke he felt thirsty so decided to get himself a drink. As he approached the kitchen area he noticed Mandy sleeping peacefully but with her doona fallen to the floor. He walked quietly over towards her and picked the doona up off the floor and gently draped it over her. As he did so Mandy's journal fell to the floor. He picked it up and was about to put it on the table when his eye caught something of interest. He noticed his name written a few times. It was about to read to find out what Mandy had written about him when he was interrupted.  
  
"What are you doing?" Adam spun around to see Chris standing behind him  
  
"Oh ahh I was ahh" Chris noticed the journal in Adam's hand and said,  
  
"You wouldn't be reading Mandy's diary would you?"  
  
"No … it fell when I was putting the doona over her." Adam said carefully putting it down beside the couch.  
  
"Oh yeah I believe you … so anything interesting written about me"  
  
"Not everything revolves around you Chris. For all you know Mandy might have been writing about me!"  
  
"Oh pull the other one Adam. What could she possibly see in you?"  
  
"a lot more than you. That's for sure"  
  
"Oh golly gee you've really fallen for her haven't you"  
  
"No way … I think you've talking about yourself because Mandy and I are just good friends"  
  
"Yeah that's true but I bet you'd like that to be different … I mean I've seen the way you look at her … with such … well longingness."  
  
"Hey is that even a word?"  
  
"Don't change the subject"  
  
"Fine … but what can I tell you? I mean we're friends and that's it … end of story"  
  
"You don't want to be more?"  
  
"No. Why? You like her?" Adam asked  
  
"Yeah I do but I don't know if she'd go out with a wildcat like me"  
  
"You a wildcat … oh pull the other one"  
  
"Hey look at the hair … it says it all my friend"  
  
"Yeah that you were totally wasted at the time"  
  
"Shut up! I think Mandy did a great job"  
  
While the guys continued their discussions they were unaware that Mandy was awake and listening in to everything they were talking about. She felt really hurt after hearing Adam's thoughts because she hoped he'd feel differently, after all he had tried to kiss her the first night they met. If anything the conversation made her realise she'd been focusing her thoughts on the wrong blonde Canadian. Mandy decided that she'd have to stop thinking about Adam and take another look and think about Chris because he could be so adorable when he wanted and they got on so well. Mandy only wished that Adam felt the same way but seeing he didn't she knew she'd have to move on and maybe that's where Chris fitted in. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen  
  
The next few days Mandy tried her hardest to keep her distance from Adam. She started to spend more time mucking around with Chris having a bally and forgetting all about Adam. The only problem was being stuck on the bus. She and everyone on board were looking forward to the next day when they'd arrive at their first stop because it meant they'd be off the bus for the night and in a hotel room with a really comfortable bed that didn't move – or at least only if they wanted it to.  
  
***  
  
The next day they arrived at the arena they were performing in for RAW. Mandy couldn't believe just how hectic everything was backstage. She was just glad she had the guys to show her and Sue around before they got down to business.  
  
After the show Sue went off to find Jeff to congratulate him and Matt on a great match and win. While she did so, Mandy packed things away. Once she'd finished she decided to call it a night and head back to her hotel room, which she'd check into earlier that day. She knew that Sue would be hanging out with Jeff for most of the night, which meant she'd have the room to herself for a while. Quiet and personal time – something she'd had very little of lately.  
  
When Mandy returned to her room she dumped her stuff on her bed before heading off to the bathroom for a long hot shower. She hoped that it would make her feel a lot relaxer.  
  
Sure enough it did the job because when she'd finished her felt like a new person. The long hot shower was something she'd really missed lately because on the bus they weren't allowed to have very long in the shower. Seeing there were so many people on board and very little hot water.  
  
While brushing her hair Mandy heard her mobile ringing so she walked over to the bed with a towel wrapped around her body. When she picked it up she heard a message which made her extremely scared and freaked her out.  
  
"Millie Molly Mandy,  
  
You're as sweet as candy,  
  
All alone is fine and dandy,  
  
As well as rather handy"  
  
Without thinking or dressing she ran down the corridor of the hotel until she reached Chris's room. As she knocked on the door she only hoped that he'd decided to time in early. Thankfully she didn't have to wait long for her question to be answered. Chris opened the door only wearing a pair of boxes, which suggested to Mandy he'd been sleeping or was planning to do so shortly.  
  
"Mandy what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't know where else to go" she started before breaking down into tears.  
  
"Oh come here" he said with open arms. He led her into the room after kicking the door shut. He sat her down on his bed and noticed her shivering so he walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a hockey jersey and track pants before walking back over to her  
  
"Here sweet put these on. They'll warm you up … then after you change you can tell me what's up"  
  
"I really don't want to be alone … please don't leave me" Mandy pleaded  
  
"Ok I won't leave. I'll order us some food while you change … oh and don't worry I won't peek"  
  
By the time mandy had changed there was a knock at the door. This made Mandy flinched and tensed up. Chris noticed and said,  
  
"Hey Mandy its ok it is just the room service"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah see for yourself" he said pointing to the peep hole. Mandy looked at Chris trustingly before he opened the door. Sure enough it was room service which made Mandy really relieved. She flopped onto the bed while Chris shut the door and pushed the trolley over to the bed before handing Mandy a hot chocolate sundae.  
  
"So do you want to tell me about whatever's freaked you out? I mean don't get me wrong, I loved you showing up in your towel but you seemed to be scared of something or someone."  
  
"I want to tell you Chris. I really do but it's all pretty complicated and I don't want to drag you into it."  
  
"But Mandy I really want to help you. And I mean we do have all night"  
  
"Ok I'll tell you but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone"  
  
"I promise"  
  
Mandy sat up and told Chris about everything. The real reason behind why she moved – the stalker, death threats and no the new phone-call. Chris was completely shocked. He couldn't understand why someone would want to do such a thing to Mandy. It just didn't make sense. Chris hugged Mandy and told her he wouldn't let anything happen to her.  
  
"Do you think I could stay here for the night? I'd feel safer"  
  
"Of course you can. You can take the bed and I'll sleep on the couch"  
  
"The bed is big enough for the two of us and I really don't mind sharing with you."  
  
"Only if you're sure"  
  
"Yeah I am" 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen  
  
The next morning Mandy was awoken by someone banging on the door. Mandy immediately froze. She got up enough courage to shake Chris to make him go and check out who it was.  
  
"Chris … wake up! There's someone at the door" Mandy whispered  
  
"They'll go away … you'll see"  
  
"I don't think they are. Please can you go and check it out. Whoever it is, is really scaring me"  
  
"Ok, ok I'll go and check for you"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Chris grudgingly rolled out of bed and stumbled sleepily to the door. When he opened the door he found Adam standing angrily infront of him.  
  
"Gee what's the emergency?" Chris asked  
  
"You were meant to be at the arena ages ago. We've been trying to call you but your hotel phone's off the hook and your mobiles not turned on!"  
  
"Sorry man had a bit of a rough night. I'll just get changed … I'll be two secs" Chris said opening the door for his friend to come in before disappearing off to the bathroom to get changed. When he did Adam noticed Mandy still in bed,  
  
"Gee you sure didn't waist much time did you. I mean how long have you and Brett been broken up for?" he said harshly  
  
"Why the fuck do you care what I get up too?"  
  
"Oh I don't. Just surprised really?"  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"I wouldn't have thought Chris would go for a piece of easy trash like you"  
  
"Go to hell Adam! You really are a selfish bastard you know that"  
  
"Cheers. Tell Chris I'll meet him at the arena when his got the time"  
  
***  
  
When Chris returned from the bathroom, he was stunned to find Mandy curled up on the bed crying and Adam no where to be seen.  
  
"Hey are you ok?" he asked as he stroked her hair  
  
"No"  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"Adam. That's what bloody happened" Mandy said angrily  
  
"What did he do to you?"  
  
"It's what he said"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"He was awful Chris. I just couldn't believe what came out of his mouth. I thought he was different. I thought … well it doesn't matter what I thought anymore … I should have known he felt this way, especially after over hearing you two talk the other day on the bus."  
  
"Oh come here" Chris said with opened arms. Mandy snuggled up to him and they sat in silence for a moment before Chris said, "What exactly did you hear Adam and I talk about?"  
  
"Nothing major … just me…"  
  
"Oh my gosh. We both thought you were sleeping"  
  
"It doesn't matter. Not now. Not ever. I thought that Adam liked me, but obviously I was wrong. " 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen  
  
When Mandy and Chris arrived at the arena, Chris went straight to the ring in search of Adam while Mandy headed off in search of Sue. When she finally found her she was relieved to see a friendly face.  
  
"Hey Sue, sorry about being so late" Sue looked up from her work and smiled  
  
"Not to worry. From what I've heard you've got a pretty good reason."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Yeah I know about you two … I just can't believe it. You and Chris"  
  
"It's not what you think" Mandy interrupted  
  
"Don't worry Mandy I'm cool with the whole thing. You don't have to hide anything form me … well except I really don't want to know about … well you know"  
  
"My gosh is that all that everyone thinks about around here. For your information Chris and I haven't … anything for that matter. Oh except for sleeping in the same bed, but I never knew it was such a bloody crime" Mandy said before storming off.  
  
"Mandy I didn't know. I'm sorry" Sue called after her but she just ignored it. Mandy didn't know where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get away from the arena and all her so-called friends. As Mandy approached the door that exited to the car park she saw Pete, one of the backstage hands, walk towards her. He greeted her before saying,  
  
"There's a guy that wants to see you … he said something about being a friend of yours"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah he's waiting in BD5 for you"  
  
"Thanks but ahh" Mandy started  
  
"It's the third door on the right" he said pointing down the corridor he'd just come from, "it's one of the break rooms"  
  
Mandy thanked him before heading off down the corridor. As she did so she tried to work out who this person was because hardly anyone knew about her working for the WWF. It wasn't until she opened the door to the room that she realised.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Mandy asked the tall blond  
  
"Nice to see you too baby. To think I just travelled half way around the world to hear my girlfriend say those heart felt words."  
  
"I'm not your girlfriend Brett. Remember, I broke up with you?"  
  
"Oh it's ok Mandy I forgive you for everything you said that night – as well as cheating. I forgive you baby. I just can't live another day without you" Brett said wrapping his arms around Mandy and kissed her forcefully. At that moment Adam opened the door  
  
"What the" he started before turning to leave. The next thing that happened totally knocked Mandy and Adam over. She had no idea what came over her.  
  
"Oh baby stop. Wait. I can explain. Adam honey this is Brett. Remember you two talked" Mandy said hoping and praying that Adam would play along  
  
"Yeah you're the bastard that broke MJ's heart" he said looking at Brett as he put his arm around Mandy's waist, "But I guess I should thank you because otherwise I wouldn't be with her now" Brett stood silently infront the 'couple' before saying,  
  
"So you were cheating on me after all"  
  
"No. How many times do I have to tell you that I never cheated on you? Bloody hell you are so thick" Mandy yelled fell the anger boil up from inside her.  
  
"Come on MJ he's not worth it. Lets get out of here and spend some quality time together before the show starts" Mandy's facial expressions softened as Adam said those words and she kissed him softly on the cheek. He then turned to Brett and said,  
  
"You better be out of the building in 5 minutes or else I'll get security to throw you out" he and Mandy then left the room together and headed to his locker room.  
  
***  
  
Once inside Mandy realised herself from Adam's grip  
  
"Thank you for helping me back there. I'll leave and let you get ready"  
  
"Please don't go" Adam said softly which made Mandy stop in her tracks with shock. "I'm so sorry about what I said to you earlier today. I had no right"  
  
"Your really hurt me Adam"  
  
"I know. I was really … I don't know … shocked to see you in Chris's bed"  
  
"But why would that bother you? I didn't think you liked me in that way"  
  
"What makes you think that?" he asked  
  
"I heard you and Chris talking on the bus" Mandy said before taking a deep breath "and you saying we were only friends and will be nothing more"  
  
"You heard that?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I thought you were sleeping. Otherwise I wouldn't have lied to Chris like that"  
  
"You lied?"  
  
"Yeah. Ever since that first night I met you I've wanted to be more than friends … and still do"  
  
"But then why did you lie to Chris?"  
  
"You'd were so upset the night before and I … well I panicked. I never wanted to over step the line as I didn't and still don't want to hurt you" the room fell silent for a few moments before a smile crept upon Mandy's face. Without saying a word she lent forward and kissed Adam. When they parted for breath, they were both speechless. Mandy stated to apologise for kissing him when dam stopped her and kissed her again. They were interrupted when there was a knock at the door. They parted and Adam walked over and opened the door slightly.  
  
"Hey Chris" he started when he noticed the look on his face, "what's the matter man?"  
  
"Have you seen Mandy?"  
  
"Yeah actually I have" a look of relief fell across Chris's face, "she's in here" he said opening the door wider. Chris stood in shock. He couldn't understand why Mandy was with Adam – especially after what he'd said to her earlier. Chris walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and said,  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine now thanks to Adam" Mandy said smiling at him  
  
"Oh?" Chris said releasing the hug.  
  
"Yeah Brett my ex showed up and he was making me feel very uncomfortable. Thankfully Adam showed up and scared him off"  
  
"I see. That was considerate of you Adam" Chris said trying to be as polite as possible. "Oh Mandy my little sis is looking for you. Said something about being sorry"  
  
"I better go and talk to her. See you both after the show" she said heading to the door. As she passed Adam she discreetly brushed her arm down his before leaving the room.  
  
Chris just stood staring at Adam not knowing what he should make of everything.  
  
"What are you up to Copeland?"  
  
"What are you talking about Chris?"  
  
"One minute you're telling Mandy she's a worthless slut and the next your acting like her best friend"  
  
"It was all a big misunderstanding"  
  
"You bet it was all a misunderstanding buddy. And for your sack it better not happen again or else you'll have me to answer to"  
  
"Chris you know Mandy can stand up for herself. She doesn't need you to fight her battles"  
  
"This coming from you. The guy that made her cry today and almost quit her job"  
  
"She was going to quit?"  
  
"Yes you self obsessed jackass"  
  
"She never told me" Adam said sadly.  
  
"Mandy doesn't tell you everything you know. you always seem to be too busy for her … but man I swear if you hurt her again…" Chris said aggressively pushing Adam up against the wall  
  
"You'll what?" Adam asked  
  
"You'll find out tonight in the ring when we got head to head"  
  
"But I'm not scheduled to fight you tonight"  
  
"There's been a change in plan. I talked to Vince earlier tonight and organised everything"  
  
"if fighting me in the ring tonight will make you feel better …. I just wonder how Mandy will feel about the match"  
  
"I'm sure she'll enjoy it just as much as me"  
  
"Ok if you think so, now if you don't mind I have a match to get ready for" 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen  
  
As Mandy approached Sue she noticed that she was sitting talking to Stephanie McMahon. Sue noticed Mandy and excused herself from Steph before getting up and walking over towards her they met halfway and before either could say a word they gave each other a hug.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sue. I shouldn't have over reacted like that"  
  
"No, you were right, I shouldn't have listened to Adam"  
  
"Let's just forget about it"  
  
"Ok but I think you should hear something from Steph"  
  
"Oh … like what?" Mandy asked confused  
  
"Come and find out for yourself"  
  
The two went and joined Steph at the table. She told Mandy about the match Chris had requested, Mandy was shocked and thought she had to try and talk Chris out of it.  
  
"It won't achieve anything Mandy. He's not going to change his mind" Sue called  
  
"I have to try" Mandy called back as she ran off, Sue and Steph could only sit and wonder what was going through Mandy's mind.  
  
***  
  
When Mandy reached Chris's locker room she knocked on the door aggressively before opening the door.  
  
"Gee Mandy I could have been naked here" Chris joked  
  
"I really don't care"  
  
"Mandy what's the matter? Why are you so angry?"  
  
"I should be asking you the same question. What's with this match you've requested?"  
  
"Oh you've heard about it? Damn, I wanted it to be a surprise. Who told you about it?"  
  
"It doesn't matter"  
  
"It was Adam wasn't it"  
  
"No, actually it wasn't. What is it about you and your sister jumping to the wrong conclusions?"  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"If you must know it was Steph"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Yeah oh … but Chris please" she started when the door opened.  
  
"Time to go Chris" the backstage hand said. Chris took one last look in the mirror before heading to the door.  
  
"Please don't hurt him Chris … please" Mandy pleaded but Chris just ignored her.  
  
***  
  
Mandy stood motionless backstage as she watched the finale of the match between Adam and Chris. She couldn't believe what she'd witnessed. She was tempted to run out to the ring and stop Chris attacking Adam – well at least try but she was stopped by Sue who talked some sense into her.  
  
"How could Chris do that to his supposed best friend?"  
  
"It's just Chris for you. That way he can work through his anger and hopefully after the match he'll feel better"  
  
"Oh so basically Adam gets the crap beaten out of him just so Chris can feel better"  
  
"Well he wouldn't if he'd fight normally"  
  
"God I can't stand this. I just want to go out there and work things out with the guys"  
  
"There is no point. You know only too well that they won't listen to you … especially Chris"  
  
"Well for Chris's sack Adam better not be hurt seriously … or else he'll have me to deal with."  
  
"Wait a minute … since when have you been standing up for Adam. I mean especially after today"  
  
"Things can change you know"  
  
"I'm never going to understand you Mandy. Once minute you hate the guy and the nest your…"  
  
"Hey" Mandy interrupted  
  
"well it's true"  
  
"I'm just a complicated person. Can I help it? You'll get us to it though … sooner or later" she laughed before noticing the match had finished. She watched as Chris left the ring victoriously leaving a bloody and badly hurt Adam behind.  
  
***  
  
"What the hell have you don't to him?" Mandy angrily asked as Chris walked through the curtain  
  
"I thought" Chris started  
  
"You thought wrong. That's why I went to see you before the match … Damnit don't you know fighting like that doesn't solve anything?"  
  
"Yeah but I feel so much better now though"  
  
"See told you he'd say that" Sue said softly not wanted to draw too much attention to herself or to get caught in the middle of everything. Thankfully Mandy was to concerned with Adam and didn't notice this comment. The EMTs stretched Adam out of the ring and up to the backstage area where Mandy was awaiting. When she saw him being carried through she instantly ran over to see how he was.  
  
"I'm so sorry Adam. This should never have happened. It's all my fault … how are you feeling"  
  
"I'll be fine and it's not your fault MJ." Adam said kissing her hand softly.  
  
Sue and Chris stood aback watching Mandy and Adam with surprise.  
  
"How long has this been going on?" Chris asked  
  
"I don't have a clue."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Why big bro? You got a thing for her?"  
  
"No of course I don't" he blurted out  
  
"My gosh you do … don't bother trying to hide it. After all I know you so well and can see right through you"  
  
"I don't!" Chris protested  
  
"You do so"  
  
Chris stood silently watching Mandy. He was so jealous and felt so empty inside.  
  
"Chris … Earth to Chris" Sue called  
  
"Huh? What did you say?" he asked slightly dazed  
  
"Golly you can be funny sometimes bro. Have you told Mandy how you feel?"  
  
"No way and there's no way I can. Not after seeing her with … with Adam"  
  
"Oh bro I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do."  
  
"Don't worry I'll be fine, just have to take my mind off things … I'm going to get changed and then head back to the hotel."  
  
"Why don't you come back with Jeff and I?"  
  
"Yeah maybe … if I'm ready when you leave … thanks"  
  
"Not a prob … we'll drop by before leaving."  
  
"Thanks" Chris said hugging his sister before heading off.  
  
***  
  
Mandy in the meantime was staying close to Adam as he was being checking out by the doctors backstage. It turned out he had no major injures by required bed rest which meant he'd miss the next few shows. This is because his back was badly bruised and he'd suffered a slight concussion from a chair shot to the head. Mandy helped Adam back to his locker room so that he could change and grab his stuff.  
  
Jay stopped by to check on Adam and was slightly surprised to see Mandy helping him dress.  
  
"Hey Adam I saw your match. are you alright bro?"  
  
"Yeah should be fine in a few days. Sore as hell though"  
  
"What was going through Chris's head. And why in the hell did he ask for the match in the first place?" Jay asked confused  
  
"That would be my fault." Mandy stated. Adam looked down at her and said,  
  
"MJ it wasn't your fault. If anything I deserved it … especially after this morning and the way I over reacted"  
  
"But" Mandy started before Adam put a finger to her lips  
  
"No buts. It wasn't your fault," he said before kissing her softly, Jay stood more confused than ever. When they parted Mandy blushed immediately when she saw Jay.  
  
"Don't look so confused. You know about my feeling for Mandy … but come on we'll fill you in on the way back to the hotel."  
  
"Keys" Mandy said cheekily holding out her hand  
  
"Damn ok … but only coz this is the only way Jay would get into the car" Adam laughed as he handed the keys gently to her. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen  
  
On the way back to the hotel, after stopping for petrol, Mandy lost control of the car when a car ran a red light and headed straight for her. She managed to swerve and miss the car but slammed into the back of another. Mandy sat motionless with blood flowing from her head, while Adam and Jay sat mainly unharmed in the back only suffering miner cuts and whip lash.  
  
"MJ … MJ honey are you ok?" Adam called softly with no response. He turned to Jay with concern. They both managed to free themselves and headed straight for Mandy. As they did so they noticed the car they'd hit.  
  
"Adam isn't that…" Jay started before stopping, only able to point to the number-plate which was lying on the road in front of them.  
  
"Call 911 and then go and check on them: Adam instructed as he headed to Mandy's side.  
  
After calling for help, Jay stood back quietly and in complete shock. He couldn't believe the state of the other car. The boot and back seats had been completely crushed and glass was everywhere.  
  
When the first ambulance arrived they headed straight to the other car. While they freed and attended to the occupants, Adam took his shirt off and used it to try and stop Mandy's bleeding. Finally a second ambulance arrived and they went to attend to Mandy.  
  
"How long ha she been like this?" one of the ambulance officers asked  
  
"5 minutes … give or take … and she's not responding to me" Adam said softly  
  
"Ok. If you can now step back Sir while we attend to your friend"  
  
As he did so Adam pleaded, "Please help her … please"  
  
  
  
***  
  
A/N: I know this is a really short chapter – sorry. The next one will be longer … promise. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen  
  
Adam and Jay travelled with Mandy in the ambulance to the hospital. The ambulance officers requested that they travel with them so that they could have a check up once they arrived. Adam, however, wouldn't let anyone touch him until he knew Mandy would be ok. Even then he wouldn't leave her side. Finally Jay convinced him,  
  
"Come on man you really should be checked over. I'll come and get you if Mandy's condition changes"  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"Yeah I promise … now go already"  
  
As Adam made his way to the doctor, he saw Sue and Jeff. He walked over to them and said with concern,  
  
"Hey are you guys ok?"  
  
"Yeah a few minor injures but can't complain…"  
  
"Oh that's good"  
  
"Chris on the other hand … isn't in the best way" Sue said trying to control her tears  
  
"Chris was with you?"  
  
"Yeah he was in the back" Jeff informed  
  
"Shit"  
  
"We're just hoping and praying he'll be ok"  
  
"How's Mandy?"  
  
"Not sure. The doctors aren't telling us much. I'd be with her now but Jay forced me to see the doctor for a check up."  
  
"What did the doctor say?" Sue inquired  
  
"Haven't been yet. I was actually just on my way before coming and checking on you both"  
  
"You should probably get going then"  
  
"Yeah but will you keep us informed on Chris's condition?"  
  
"Yeah of course … if you keep us up to date on Mandy's"  
  
"Yep. Thanks guys. See you later"  
  
"Bye"  
  
  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Adam was halfway through his check up when Jay came rushing in.  
  
"Adam" he said trying to catch his breath  
  
"Mandy … is she ok?"  
  
"Quick … you have to come"  
  
Adam jumped off the examining table and followed Jay. As he did so his mind raced. He just prayed that she would be ok.  
  
As Adam reached Mandy's room, he rushed to her bedside. He put his hands over her own and said softly,  
  
"MJ baby … how are you feeling?" Mandy looked blankly at Adam. She didn't know who he was.  
  
"Do I know you?" she said with confusion  
  
"Yeah you sure do."  
  
"No sorry I've never seen you before in my life"  
  
"Mandy you must remember me"  
  
"I'm sorry Sir but I don't know you" This tore Adam up inside. He'd finally gotten together with Mandy and now she didn't know who he was.  
  
"Could you send Chris in for me?" Mandy said quietly looking at Adam. Adam didn't respond he got up from the seat and headed out the door. He couldn't understand and it hurt him so much that Mandy could remember Chris but not hi,. He started to wonder if there really was something going on between them that he didn't know about.  
  
Adam finally found a nurse and let her know that Mandy had awoken. She told him she'd send the doctor in shortly. After talking to the nurse, Jay walked over to Adam,  
  
"How's Mandy?"  
  
"She doesn't know who I am Jay. Why doesn't she remember me? I really thought we had something special"  
  
"Adam man relax would ya. We've all just been in a bad car accident … which Mandy got badly injured … to the head"  
  
"Yeah I know all that"  
  
"Yeah well have you thought she might have some temporary memory loss?"  
  
"What caused from the concussion or something?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well no … but it makes a lot of sense though"  
  
"Hey guys. How's Mandy?" Sue asked from behind the two blondes  
  
"Oh ah we still don't know exactly. She's awake thought and the doctors about to go and see her."  
  
"How's Chris" Jay asked  
  
"Still pretty bad"  
  
"Oh Sue I'm so sorry"  
  
"Hey thanks. Chris is a tough guy and will pull through. I just know it"  
  
As the four of them talked a concerned looking doctor interrupted them.  
  
"Excuse me, your Mandy Jones's friends aren't you?"  
  
"Yes. Why is something wrong?" Adam asked  
  
"Well I don't want to alarm you Sir but she's disappear from her room. The nurses are looking for her and we're hoping to find her soon."  
  
"What? How could this happen?" Adam asked in a mix of anger and concern  
  
"We don't know. Can you think of any place she might be?" The four looked at each other blankly until Adam remembered what Mandy had asked for. Chris. He know that she'd be with him.  
  
"I know where she is." Adam announced  
  
"Huh? You do?" Jay said baffled  
  
"Where?" Sue asked  
  
"With Chris"  
  
"Bu … but she doesn't know about him being here" Jay said  
  
"Yeah but I'm telling you that's where we'll find her" he said before walking quickly off towards Chris's room. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen  
  
Adam was halfway through his check up when Jay came rushing in.  
  
"Adam" he said trying to catch his breath  
  
"Mandy … is she ok?"  
  
"Quick … you have to come"  
  
Adam jumped off the examining table and followed Jay. As he did so his mind raced. He just prayed that she would be ok.  
  
As Adam reached Mandy's room, he rushed to her bedside. He put his hands over her own and said softly,  
  
"MJ baby … how are you feeling?" Mandy looked blankly at Adam. She didn't know who he was.  
  
"Do I know you?" she said with confusion  
  
"Yeah you sure do."  
  
"No sorry I've never seen you before in my life"  
  
"Mandy you must remember me"  
  
"I'm sorry Sir but I don't know you" This tore Adam up inside. He'd finally gotten together with Mandy and now she didn't know who he was.  
  
"Could you send Chris in for me?" Mandy said quietly looking at Adam. Adam didn't respond he got up from the seat and headed out the door. He couldn't understand and it hurt him so much that Mandy could remember Chris but not hi,. He started to wonder if there really was something going on between them that he didn't know about.  
  
Adam finally found a nurse and let her know that Mandy had awoken. She told him she'd send the doctor in shortly. After talking to the nurse, Jay walked over to Adam,  
  
"How's Mandy?"  
  
"She doesn't know who I am Jay. Why doesn't she remember me? I really thought we had something special"  
  
"Adam man relax would ya. We've all just been in a bad car accident … which Mandy got badly injured … to the head"  
  
"Yeah I know all that"  
  
"Yeah well have you thought she might have some temporary memory loss?"  
  
"What caused from the concussion or something?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well no … but it makes a lot of sense though"  
  
"Hey guys. How's Mandy?" Sue asked from behind the two blondes  
  
"Oh ah we still don't know exactly. She's awake thought and the doctors about to go and see her."  
  
"How's Chris" Jay asked  
  
"Still pretty bad"  
  
"Oh Sue I'm so sorry"  
  
"Hey thanks. Chris is a tough guy and will pull through. I just know it"  
  
As the four of them talked a concerned looking doctor interrupted them.  
  
"Excuse me, your Mandy Jones's friends aren't you?"  
  
"Yes. Why is something wrong?" Adam asked  
  
"Well I don't want to alarm you Sir but she's disappear from her room. The nurses are looking for her and we're hoping to find her soon."  
  
"What? How could this happen?" Adam asked in a mix of anger and concern  
  
"We don't know. Can you think of any place she might be?" The four looked at each other blankly until Adam remembered what Mandy had asked for. Chris. He know that she'd be with him.  
  
"I know where she is." Adam announced  
  
"Huh? You do?" Jay said baffled  
  
"Where?" Sue asked  
  
"With Chris"  
  
"Bu … but she doesn't know about him being here" Jay said  
  
"Yeah but I'm telling you that's where we'll find her" he said before walking quickly off towards Chris's room. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty  
  
Sure enough when they got to Chris's room Mandy was sitting by his side. They were talking quietly to one another which completely shocked the others. They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice their friends arrive. That is until Sue said,  
  
"Chris … bro how you feeling?" the two looked up from the bed and over towards the door.  
  
"Sue is that you?" he asked  
  
"Yeah big bro it's me" she said moving to the edge of the bed and touching his leg.  
  
"I'd say its good to see you but…"  
  
"Chrissy everything will be ok" Mandy said rubbing his arm  
  
"Mandy are you ok?" Sue asked concerned for her friend  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"You should be resting" Adam said  
  
"Why do you care?" Mandy questioned  
  
"Mandy I do care … I care a great deal. Now why don't you come with me and I'll take you back to your room so the doctor can check you out"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, especially with you. I'm staying here with Chris."  
  
"Mandy I think you should really go and get check out … to be safe" Chris said softly  
  
"But I don't want to leave you … please don't make me go" Mandy begged with tears rolling down her face. Chris could sense this and gently placed his hand on Mandy's face and wiped away her tears.  
  
"Don't cry Mandy. You don't have to go anywhere. The doctor can check you out here." Chris then wrapped his arms around her in comfort. Adam couldn't handle anymore so he left the room without anyone noticing. He walked the corridors trying to clear his mid and work out what the hell was going on between Mandy and Chris.  
  
* I really thought Mandy liked me. The kiss … did it mean nothing to her? * he thought to himself as he walked. As he did so he didn't notice the doctor walking towards him.  
  
"Oh sorry" he said still slightly dazed  
  
"Ah Mr Copeland, just the man I've been looking for"  
  
"Oh hey doc … anything important?" Oh and please call me Adam"  
  
"Just wanted to finish the check up. And call me Sandra"  
  
"Ok anything to get away"  
  
"I thought you wanted to be with your friend"  
  
"Oh I did but…" he trailed off  
  
"Why don't we go in here" she said pointing to an empty examining room, "and you can tell me all about it"  
  
"Oh I don't want to bore you with me concerns and insecurities"  
  
"Don't be silly that's what I'm here for. To make you feel better"  
  
"Ok but only if you're sure"  
  
"I'm positive now come on"  
  
***  
  
"So Sandra what's the diagnosis?"  
  
"You've got some bruised ribs and I'm going to have to put new stitched in that cut above your eye"  
  
"And to think I thought the pain was from the match"  
  
"Match?"  
  
"Yeah I'm a wrestler and got a little banged up tonight"  
  
"A wrestler huh? Never would have picked it" she joked "but you got banged up tonight? Not really the best of nights for you now is it?"  
  
"The whole day has been pretty much hell. It started off really badly and it looks like it will end that way also. Everything except on bit has been bad … but now … well I don't know what to think"  
  
"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with your friend now would it?"  
  
"Mandy … well yeah. I thought everything was going really well between us but now … well now she can't even remember who I am"  
  
"You know it's probably just a temporary thing. She'll remember you soon enough"  
  
"But why can she remember Chris. She won't leave his side and … and its got me wondering"  
  
"I'm sure you've got nothing to worry about. Has she been checked out by a doctor yet?"  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
"Well why don't you show me where she is and I'll check her out"  
  
"Oh thank you so much. That would make me feel a lot better"  
  
"My pleasure and really Adam you've really got to stop worrying. I'm sure everything will work out"  
  
***  
  
When Adam entered Chris's room everyone turned and looked at him curiously.  
  
"Adam man where have you been?" Jay asked  
  
"I ah went for a walk and bumped into Sandra here" he said pointing to her  
  
"She's a hottie" Jay whispered but Sandra still managed to overhear which made her laugh.  
  
"Jay she's the doctor that checked me … man you're an idiot at times"  
  
"And I'm here to check Mandy out" Sandra added  
  
"What's this about me?" Mandy asked  
  
"I'm here to check you over if that's ok"  
  
"Yeah if you must but I'm not leaving Chris"  
  
"That's ok but I'd like it if the rest of you would wait outside until I've finished"  
  
"Ok" they all said before steeping out into the corridor.  
  
"Oh and don't worry about me, I can't see a thing" Chris said softly which such pain. 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter Twenty One  
  
After the check up Sandra was slightly concerned. She found a large bump on Mandy's head which was most likely from the accident. She wanted to have further tests done to rule out what she thought it might be,  
  
"That's all for the moment Mandy, you can get dressed now"  
  
"So doc how is her?" Chris asked  
  
"I think I should talk to Mandy first and let her tell you for herself"  
  
"It's ok I want Chris to know"  
  
"If your sure. I would like it if I could do some further testing. I just need to rule out something before giving you the all clear"  
  
"It's nothing serious I hope" Chris said  
  
"It's probably nothing … but we won't know until after the testing"  
  
"What type of tests?" Mandy asked  
  
"Cat-scan"  
  
"Oh" Mandy said in shock "how soon?"  
  
"As soon as possible. I'll go and make the arrangements and get back to you"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Oh and Mandy please don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing and I'm over reacting"  
  
"I'll try not too. Can you please not tell the others. I don't want them to know"  
  
"Of course. Not a word" Sandra said before leaving the room.  
  
When the others returned to the room, Adam looked at Mandy and was concerned and said,  
  
"Are you ok Mandy? You look a little pale"  
  
"I'm fine … never better" she said not wanting anyone to know. she didn't want them to worry as they had already been through so much already.  
  
"We were thinking about getting something to eat, would you like us to bring you anything?" Sue said looking at Mandy  
  
"No thanks I'm fine"  
  
"Why don't you guys head back to the hotel for the night?" Chris suggested  
  
"Oh we couldn't do that. Who'll keep you company?" Sue said  
  
"I'm actually pretty tired … and I'd feel a lot better if you went … not that I don't love having you here, it's just that its probably going to be rather boring for you all"  
  
"You sure about that bro?"  
  
"Yeah I'm sure. Now go" he said with a little laugh  
  
"Ok but we'll be back tomorrow to check up on you"  
  
"Ok night all"  
  
"Night" they said before heading out the door. Adam stayed behind because he wanted to talk to Mandy.  
  
"Are you coming Mandy?"  
  
"No I'm staying here with Chris"  
  
"Oh … ah … do you think we could talk then? … like outside"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you" she said coldly  
  
"Please I just want to talk"  
  
"NO! Just leave me alone" Adam looked at Mandy and could sense her anger so he left. He walked dazed and bewildered down the corridor to catch up with the others. 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Chapter Twenty Two  
  
Shortly after Adam left Chris broke the uneasy silence in the room.  
  
"Need to talk about it?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The way you've been treating Adam. You're not being all that nice to the poor guy"  
  
"Poor guy? Why the hell is he a poor guy? I'm the one that can't remember most things … but what I can I don't like"  
  
Chris was about to reply to her comment when Sandra entered the room.  
  
"Sorry if I'm interrupting at all but it's time for your cat scan Mandy"  
  
"Perfect timing actually" Mandy said jumping to her feet and sitting in the wheel chair that Sandra had with her.  
  
"Don't think you get out of it that easily Mandy. We'll continue this discussion when you get back"  
  
"Yeah, yeah … bye"  
  
***  
  
While the cat scan was being performed on Mandy Sandra stood back and watched the results appear on the computer screen. She couldn't believe what she saw but at the same time she knew it. She just didn't know how she'd break the news to Mandy. She knew it would be tough to do and that Mandy would take it hardly.  
  
***  
  
"So doc what did the scan tell you?" Mandy asked as she was wheeled into the small room. Sandra got up from behind the computer and swiveled the screen around so that it was facing Mandy  
  
"I want you to look at the screen while I explain what the scan has shown." Sandra tried to keep the doctor jargon down to a minimum so that Mandy could understand clearly what she was saying. She explained what the matter was and what they'd have to do to fix the problem.  
  
"So wait let me get this straight, you want to operate … and this is what's been causing my headaches"  
  
"Yes and yes. I'd really like you to stay in the hospital for a few days. And we'll do the operation tomorrow"  
  
"Ok … um … but"  
  
"Don't worry I've organised for you to be put into Chris's room and I won't way a word"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"It's ok but Mandy I strongly recommend that you tell your friends about this. Your going to be very weak after the operation and you'll be needing extra help."  
  
"Ok I'll think about it: Mandy replied as Sandra wheeled her back to the room she now shared with Chris.  
  
***  
  
"I hear you're my new roomie" Chris said as Sandra wheeled Mandy over to her bed.  
  
"Yeah well someone needs to keep an eye on you" Mandy joked  
  
"So what you in for?"  
  
"They just want to keep me in for observation" Mandy said still not wanting anyone to know.  
  
"I'll leave you both to get some rest now but I'll be back to check on you through the night" Sandra said before leaving quietly. After she'd left turned and faced Mandy saying,  
  
"You sure that's all you're in for? You can tell me Mandy I won't tell anyone else"  
  
"Yeah I'm sure Chrissy" she said calmly before pausing, "it's been a really long day, I think I might try and get some sleep"  
  
"Ok night Mandy. Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bight" Mandy just laughed before rolling over and falling to sleep. 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Chapter Twenty Three  
  
The next morning Sandra arrived early to collect Mandy for the surgery. Mandy hadn't slept all that well during the night because she was scared and worried about the surgery. She'd almost opened up and told Chris but didn't because she didn't want him to worry as he had so on his hands already.  
  
When Mandy was being wheeled out of the room Chris asked where she was going.  
  
"Don't worry Chrissy I'll be back later" she managed to say calmly.  
  
***  
  
When she did return some 3 hours later she was heavily drugged and completely out of it. Sandra helped put Mandy to bed before pulling the curtain around her bed.  
  
"Is Mandy ok?" Chris asked as he stirred  
  
"Oh ah yeah she's sleeping now and I'll check on her later"  
  
"Sandra … she is ok isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah she is now"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean by that?"  
  
"You'll have to talk to Mandy about that sorry. I've already said too much. But don't worry she will be find. She just needs to rest now and I'll check on her later"  
  
A few days later…  
  
Mandy hadn't let anyone visit her while she was in the hospital. She kept mainly to herself but talked to Chris occasionally when he was alone. However, when she did she never talked about herself. If he asked about her in anyway she'd changed the subject or else pretend to go to sleep.  
  
All Chris knew was Mandy wanted time to herself and he as well as the others thought she was just suffering from shock. If only they knew what Mandy was really going through. The pain and anguish she felt every minute.  
  
***  
  
During a check up at the hospital Adam mentioned his concern for Mandy to Sandra.  
  
"I'm really worried about her. She won't talk to me or let any of us see her. Is it natural?"  
  
"Yeah after everything Mandy's been through. It's natural that she'd feel a little down and want to keep to herself. Just give her a little space and time. She should be back to normal soon."  
  
"Oh thanks Sandra" Adam said with a smile, "you make everything so much clearer and easier to understand"  
  
"Hey not a problem. That's what I'm here for" she said resting her hand on his shoulder, "just be gentle when you do get a chance to talk to her"  
  
"I'll try my hardest. I just hope she'll listen to me"  
  
"Just be patient"  
  
"Easy for you to say"  
  
"I know but trust me on this one. I don't have a medical degree for nothing you know"  
  
"Oh so that's what it's for" Adam joked  
  
"Yeah smart ass" Sandra said before they sat in silence for a few minutes. Adam broke this by saying,  
  
"Hey Sandra I was wondering something"  
  
"Oh and what's that?"  
  
"Well you see we have a huge post Pay Per View party coming up and I was wondering if you'd like to come"  
  
"Oh I ah don't know"  
  
"The others will be there and they'd all like you to come … kinda like a thank you for being such a great doc. You know and for helping out."  
  
"Oh well if you put it that way, I'd love to"  
  
"Excellent!"  
  
"Just don' think" Sandra started  
  
"Oh I don't … just as friends … or doctor and patient if you'd prefer"  
  
"No friends sounds good to me. How about we exchange phone numbers and then you can call and let me know the details"  
  
"Ok sounds good to me" Adam said as he jotted his phone number down on a piece of paper for Sandra and handed it to her 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Chapter Twenty Four  
  
Chris got released from hospital a few days before the big party. He'd tried to convince Mandy that she should go but she bluntly refused. She said she wasn't up for it but said she hoped he have a good time without her.  
  
Sandra gave Chris a quick once over before signing the release papers.  
  
"Ready to go bro?" Sue asked as she entered his room  
  
"Yeah I guess" he said looked over at Mandy's side of the room, "Bye Mandy. Hope you start feeling better soon."  
  
"Yeah bye" she said softly not knowing if he heard her or not.  
  
A tear ran down her face as Chris left because she felt so alone. She'd managed to isolate herself from everyone. People had stopped trying to visit and she knew that things were just going to get worst so she did the only thing she could think of. She pressed her buzzer and within seconds a young nurse arrived.  
  
"Is there anything wrong?" she asked  
  
"Could you get the doc for me please"  
  
"Of course. She's seeing your friend out but should be finished shortly. Once she has I'll get her to visit you"  
  
"Thank you" Sandra said before rolling back over and facing the other direction.  
  
A short time later Sandra entered the room.  
  
"You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yeah I was hoping that I could get discharge because there is no way I can stay in here another day."  
  
"Are you sure that's the best idea?"  
  
"Come on doc I'm going crazy in here"  
  
"But how are you feeling?"  
  
"Pretty good. But if you're worried something will happen don't. I'll come back or call if there's any problems"  
  
"Ok but you have to promise me you'll rest"  
  
"Promise"  
  
"I'm serious Mandy. You really need your rest. That means no work, telephones or anything else that will cause stress. Oh and you should talk to your friends. Even if you don't tell them about the operation. They're all really worried about you."  
  
"Thanks but I'll be fine"  
  
"Ok if that's the way you want to be. I'll just get you the papers and then you can leave"  
  
"Thank you" Mandy said slowly getting out of bed and gathered her thing together. Sue had brought them in for her the day after the accident while Mandy was in surgery. As she packed her stuff away, Mandy thought about what Sandra had said to her and she was tempted to call one of her friends to see if they could pick her up but decided against it. She didn't want them to see her in her current state. 


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Chapter Twenty Five  
  
A short time later Mandy had signed the required paper work and was hopping into a taxi. Sandra had offered to driver her to the hotel because her shift was over but Mandy refused. So after she left, Sandra made her way to the carpark. As she walked down the corridor her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey doc"  
  
"Adam just the man I wanted to talk to:  
  
"Oh and whys that?"  
  
"It's Mandy … I shouldn't be saying this but I think you should check on her"  
  
"But she won't talk to me, let alone let me in her room"  
  
"See that's the thing, she's not at the hospital anymore"  
  
"What? Where is she then?"  
  
"She's discharged herself and is on her way back to the hotel as we speak"  
  
"Oh so maybe I should head down to the lobby … to ah get a drink or something"  
  
"Sounds like your got yourself an idea there. But remember to be easy on her"  
  
"Ok I will."  
  
"Hey by the way, why did you call?"  
  
"Give you the details for the party, if your still up for it"  
  
"Yeah of course but how about you call me back after talking to Mandy"  
  
"Ok will do. Well better fly … bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Hey Sandra"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"It's cool. Just go already would you" Adam laughed before hanging up and rushed out of his room. He only hoped Sandra's idea would help mend the bridge between himself and Mandy. Even if Mandy didn't want to go out with him, he was happy just to be friends because they always had so much fun together and since she'd been in hospital Adam had felt an emptiness inside.  
  
***  
  
Sue and Chris were heading down the corridor of the hotel when they saw Adam.  
  
"Hey Adam" Chris called  
  
"Hey man, how are you feeling?" Adam asked, "Oh and hey Sue … sorry about that didn't mean to forget about you"  
  
"Better not have bud … or else" she said with a laugh  
  
"Oh and I'm pretty good thanks. You off somewhere?" Chris inquired  
  
"Yeah sorry in a bit of a rush but will explain all later. And hey then we could catch up if that's cool"  
  
"Yeah I'd like that"  
  
"Great well see you both soon … and Sue I have to talk to you later as well"  
  
"Ok bye" Sue called with confusion as Adam rushed off towards the lift.  
  
"Gee I wonder what that was all about. Adam seems to be in a better mood though which is good to see." Chris said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah he's been pretty down lately. Guess the whole Mandy thing really got to him"  
  
"Oh I know what that's like. I mean one minute she's fine and her normal self but the next…"  
  
"Hey Chris about Mandy" Sue started as she opened the door to Chris's hotel room.  
  
"Let me guess sis, you wanna know if I still like her … right?"  
  
"Well yeah actually"  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence as they sat down on the couch. Finally Chris said,  
  
"To tell you the truth I don't know. Things have changed so much. Mandy seems so distant … so different. I just don't know what to think or feel at the moment"  
  
"Oh Chris" Sue said before hugging her brother tightly, "I'm sure she'll go back to her old, normal self soon."  
  
***  
  
Adam sat in the hotel lobby with a drink in hand, while he sipped it every so often. He watched as people entered and left the building, some guests, some fellow athletes and some fans. It wasn't until he looked at his watch that he realised he'd probably missed Mandy. He got up from his seat and headed over to the check in counter because he knew she had to pick up the key to her room.  
  
"Excuse me but I was wondering if a Mandy Jones had check in yet" he asked the desk clerk  
  
"Ah yes … but you just missed her Sir"  
  
"Thank you" Adam said before heading off to her room.  
  
***  
  
Adam stood nervously outside Mandy's room after he'd knocked on the door. He wasn't sure what to expect from her. He just hoped she'd listen to him. As the door opened he took a long deep breath. When he saw Mandy he got worried. She looked so pale and not her normal vibrant self.  
  
"Adam what are" she started before fainting. Luckily Adam caught her in his arms and carried her inside. He walked over to the bed and gently placed her down before walking into the bathroom to get a damp face washer. When he returned he placed it on her forehead to cool her down.  
  
When Mandy came around, she stared up into Adam's eyes for a moment before saying,  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You fainted so I brought you in here"  
  
"Oh thank you. The medication I've been taking does that to me. Just lucky you were here to catch me" Mandy said with a smile  
  
"Just glad your ok. You are ok aren't you?" Adam asked with concern  
  
"Yeah. Just have to rest and take it easy, doctors orders"  
  
"Is there" Adam started as he got to his feel but stopped when Mandy touched his arm softly.  
  
"Please don't go Adam. Please" she begged, "I don't want to be alone … please … can't you just lie down next to me and keep me company?"  
  
"Oh … I … ah … don't know"  
  
"Please I promise I won't bite"  
  
"Well ok but only if you're sure about this"  
  
"Yeah I am. Thank you" she said before reaching up and kissing Adam on the cheek, which made his blush. Mandy then moved over giving Adam room to sit down. He took his jacket off and placed it on the chair close to the bed before sitting down next to Mandy. When he got comfortable, Mandy moved over and rested her head on his lap, while Adam gently stroked her hair. 


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Chapter Twenty Six  
  
As Adam sat still stroking Mandy's hair, he could hear his stomach rumbling so he lent over and picked up the phone and dialled for room service cautiously not wanting to wake Mandy.  
  
Around 10 minutes later there was a knock at the door so Adam carefully slid out from under Mandy. When he opened it, he's order awaited him.  
  
"Aww this looks good" he commented, "I'll just get my wallet." As Adam walked back inside the room, Chris walked pass and couldn't help but notice the person outside Mandy's room so he walked over to sus things out. When he saw Adam inside with Mandy he jumped to conclusions figuring that Mandy had made up her mind and gone back to Adam. Chris couldn't understand it. While in the hospital Mandy wouldn't see or speak to Adam and now this.  
  
He didn't bother sticking around; instead he went down to the hotel bar to drown his sorrows. 


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Chapter Twenty Seven  
  
As Chris hunched over the bar he thought about everything he'd seen hours earlier. Adam in Mandy's hotel room. To help block the thoughts and memories he kept drinking. He didn't care what it was, just so long as it would help him to stop thinking.  
  
"Chris what the hell are you doing here?" Jay asked as he entered the bar, "Shouldn't you be resting or something?" Chris laughed and said drunkenly,  
  
"Jay! Man it's so good to see you"  
  
"God how much have you had?"  
  
"Don't be such a party pooper. I'm fine" Chris stuttered before falling off his stool.  
  
"You're fine huh? Come on I'm taking you back to your room" Jay said as he helped Chris to his feet.  
  
"No I want to stay." Chris protested  
  
"You're coming with me and that's final! So come on" Jay said putting a supportive arm around Chris's shoulder.  
  
"You're no fun Jay"  
  
"Hey you'll thank me in the morning" Jay said as they stepped into the lift. Jay pressed the button for their level as Chris lent against the corner wall. He didn't stay on his feet long as he slid down the wall and sat sprawled on the ground.  
  
When the lift doors opened on their level Jay helped Chris to his feet again before helping him walked to his room. Once they reached Chris's room Jay said,  
  
"So man, where's your key?"  
  
"Key" What key?"  
  
"To your room"  
  
"Oh you mean this?" he said pulling out his wallet  
  
"Ah no. it should be in your other side pocket"  
  
"So this?" Chris asked as he produced the key to the room and waved it around in the air.  
  
"Yeah and if you give it to me I'll open the door for you"  
  
"I can do it myself"  
  
"Chris tat isn't where you put the key" he said taking it out of his hand before opening the door carefully  
  
"How'd you do that?"  
  
"If your lucky I'll show you in the morning. Now come on I think you should lie down while I make you some strong coffee."  
  
"Get Mandy to make it. She makes the best coffee"  
  
"But she's not here man. She's still in hospital"  
  
"She's with Adam down the hall…" Chris blurted out which took Jay by surprise. He immediately knew why Chris had been drinking. He felt so bad for his friend.  
  
"Come on lets lie you down" Jay said helping Chris to the bed. He pulled the sheets down before Chris sprawled across the double bed and closed his eyes. After putting the blanket over him Jay walked over to the other side of the room to make the coffee. He tried his hardest to make it the same way that Mandy had taught him as he knew how much Chris loved it.  
  
"Here you go man" Jay said as he walked towards Chris, "Just the way you like it" Chris opened his eyes slowly before blinking a few times. He sat up and lent against the backboard of the bed as Jay handed him the coffee. He blow on it before taking a long sip.  
  
"Oh gee this is good" he said before taking another sip, "you sure your not Mandy dressed as Jay"  
  
"No sorry man. It's only me Jay"  
  
"DAMN! Coz this coffee … just like she makes it"  
  
"Yeah … You should probably be getting some rest now. Coz you want to be able to perform to your best tomorrow"  
  
"Yes Mummy" he said taking the last mouthful. "Can you tuck me in?"  
  
"God you're hopeless" he said pulling the blankets up and over Chris after he'd lay back down. "There you go. How does that feel?"  
  
"Much better thank you"  
  
"Well good" he said as he walked over to the couch,  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To lie down on the couch. There's no way I'm leaving you alone tonight"  
  
"Worried I might do something stupid?"  
  
"Not like you haven't already and beside I noticed your pain killers and you know you're not meant to have them with alcohol, so I'm staying to make sure nothing bad happens during the night"  
  
"It's not like you haven't done it before"  
  
"Yeah but we aren't talking about me now are we?"  
  
"Well … well fine! Goodnight!"  
  
"I think you mean morning" Jay joked  
  
"Oh shut up would you" Chris said as he turned off the light and went to sleep. 


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

Chapter Twenty Eight  
  
"Morning" Adam said with a smile as Mandy awoke the next morning.  
  
"Adam"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I'm really sorry"  
  
"What for?" he asked as he stroked her hair softly  
  
"For blocking you out"  
  
"Don't worry about it"  
  
"No really I am. I … I didn't know what to do or think and I feel really bad about forgetting you"  
  
"Mandy it's ok, really"  
  
"No it isn't. Adam I need to say this so you understand. I was scared … not knowing most things. Then I started getting memories back … one's I'd rather forget, like 'that' morning and what you said to me" Mandy paused as a tear ran down her face. Adam gently wiped it away and was about to speak when Mandy cut him off.  
  
"Please let me finish" Adam nodded giving her the go ahead to continue, "That's why I pushed you away. I honestly thought that's what you thought. Then when I got other memories back I realised how wrong I was and I wanted to tell you … really I did but then … well things changed and got complicated. I just want you to know how very sorry I am"  
  
"I can't deny that you hut me but being with you last night and hearing all of that makes me realise just how special you are to me and I never want to loose you." Adam said softly, his words really touched her and tears rolled freely down her face. Adam put his arms around her as she rested her head on his chest.  
  
***  
  
As Chris awoke his head was throbbing. He couldn't believe the pain he felt. It was like his head was going to explode. It was made worse by the bright sunlight that shone through the opened curtain.  
  
"How are you feeling this morning?" Jay asked as he walked over the other side of the room to make coffee.  
  
"Did you have to open the bloody curtains?"  
  
"Hey I had to wake you up some how"  
  
"Haven't you heard of the more conventional way of shaking?"  
  
"Yeah but this was more enjoyable" Chris groaned before burying his head under his doona.  
  
"Come on get this into you" Jay said pulling back the doona and handing Chris the coffee, "and if you're really lucky I'll give you something stronger for the headache"  
  
"Thanks man but can you please shit the bloody curtains now" he whispered  
  
"Ok but only if you promise not to go back to sleep"  
  
"Yeah anything … just please the curtains" Chris said shielding his eyes with one hand while drinking the coffee held in the other.  
  
"After that, it's straight into the shower … because we don't want to be later now do we?"  
  
"Well that wouldn't be all that bad" he said taking the last mouthful of coffee  
  
"Yes it would and you know it. Now off you go. I'll be back once I've changed  
  
"You're such a bossy boots" Chris sulked as he headed to the bathroom. 


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Chapter Twenty Nine  
  
After lying in each others arms for a while Adam turned to Mandy and said,  
  
"I better get moving. I have to be at the arena shortly"  
  
"Ok but be careful"  
  
"I could always stay … tell Vince that you need looking after"  
  
"No don't be silly. I'll be fine on my own. Anyway I'll probably be sleeping most of the time."  
  
"Ok but you know my number of you need me. No matter what it is I'll come straight away"  
  
"Thank you it means a lot to me" Mandy said kissing him softly on the cheek. Adam then looked at Mandy noticing how much happier she seemed. He smiled before kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
"I'll come and see you later after the show if you want."  
  
"Sounds good to me" Mandy replied as Adam got up from the bed. He blew her a kiss before grabbing his jacked and shoes and headed out the door.  
  
As Adam headed back to his room, he saw Jay.  
  
"Hey man" he called which startled Jay slightly  
  
"Hey yourself" Jay said raising his eyebrows and smiling widely  
  
"And what's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Have fun last night with Mandy?" Adam stood shocked at what he just hear,  
  
"How" he started  
  
"I just know these things and anyway, why else would you be smiling so much?" Jay said with a nudge  
  
"We didn't do anything like that"  
  
"Uh huh … you better get a move on if you want a lift to the arena"  
  
"I'm gonna take my rental but thanks for the offer."  
  
"Ok but don't be late" Jay instructed  
  
"Ok" Adam said stepping into his room and shutting the door when Jay walked off on his way.  
  
***  
  
When Jay and Chris arrived at the arena they were stopped by Sue and Jeff calling to them.  
  
"How are we this morning?" Sue asked happily. Chris just groaned and continued to walk off.  
  
"What's wrong with Chris? Didn't he get to see Mandy?"  
  
"Oh he saw her all right but she was with Adam … in her hotel room"  
  
"Oh no. No wonder he's in a bad mood"  
  
"Yeah and to make things worse I found him completely wasted in the bar last night. So I guess you could say he's feeling the after affects this morning"  
  
"Maybe I should go and talk to him" Sue suggested as she was concerned for her brother  
  
"Sue honey I think he might be wanting sometime to himself. Don't you agree Jay?"  
  
"Yeah he's not been himself this morning."  
  
"If you're sure, I just hate seeing him like this. It really upsets me."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean. Feel like getting a coffee before the show?"  
  
"Oh you read my mind Jay" Sue said with a little smile. 


	30. Chapter Thirty

Chapter Thirty  
  
As Adam finished off at the arena, he grabbed his bag before jumping into his rental. He didn't know what it was, but he felt like there was something wrong with Mandy. He sped along the roads and managed to avoid all traffic on the main roads. When he reached the hotel he jumped out of the car and swiftly made his way to her room.  
  
When he reached her room he abruptly knocked on the door as he was so anxious to see her.  
  
"Mandy! Mandy it's Adam. Please let me in." he called. Finally after a few minutes the door slowly opened. Adam instantly wrapped his arms securely around her keeping her safe. He could feel her shaking uncontrollably and knew there was something wrong.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked finally as they made their way inside the room.  
  
"No" she answered as tears welled up before finally rolling down her reddened cheeks.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He … he rang"  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"That you were meant to die in the crash … and that he wouldn't rest till he got me"  
  
"I won't let that happen Mandy. As long as I'm here he won't touch you"  
  
"But he'll hurt you … he said so"  
  
"I don't care. You're too important to me and I won't rest till you're safe. Even if it means being with you 24/7"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Of course I am" he said pulling her back into his arms. 


	31. Chapter Thirty One

Chapter Thirty One - A few days later  
  
Mandy and Adam sat together talking on Adam's bed  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to go tonight?  
  
"Not unless you come with me"  
  
"But you know I need to rest. And besides, I want you to go out and have some fun."  
  
"I'm not leaving you alone here."  
  
"But then what are you going to do about Sandra? You can't cancel on her now"  
  
"I'm not. I mean I've worked out a way that she can go to the party and I can stay here and have a quiet night in with you"  
  
"We had a quiet night last night and every other night this week for that matter" Mandy pointed out  
  
"What it's a crime for me to want to spend time with my girlfriend?"  
  
"Well no"  
  
"Good! Now come here" he said pulling her into a passionate embrace which got interrupted a few minutes later by a knock at the door.  
  
"That'll be Sandra" Adam said getting to his feet and straightened himself out before opening the door.  
  
"Wow doc, you look gorgeous tonight" he said being blown away by how good she looked. It was so much different from the white lab coat she wore at work.  
  
"Thanks" Sandra said blushing a little, "but umm am I too dressed up" she asked noticing Adam's casual attire  
  
"Oh no you look great and will fit in fine, don't worry" Adam said with a pause after realising she was referring to what he was wearing, "Yeah umm I" he started before there was another knock at the door.  
  
"Hey Matt" Adam said noticing Matt standing beside Sandra in the corridor  
  
"What's the emergency? I came as soon as I got your message" Matt said putting slightly and stopped when he took a closer look Sandra. He couldn't seem to be able to take his eyes off her. "Oh umm sorry did I interrupt something here?" he asked  
  
"No actually your right on time" Matt and Sandra both looked at him with confusion, "You see Mandy doesn't feel up to going out tonight and well I was hoping that you two could got together. I know it's a little short notice but you both want to go so why not together" Sandra and Matt stood looking at each other not knowing what to say or do. Finally Mandy got up and walked over to the door to join them and said,  
  
"I'm so sorry guys. I have no idea that he was planning this, otherwise I would never have let it happen"  
  
"No it's ok. If Sandra doesn't mind going to the party with me because I'd really love the company" Matt said smiling at Sandra  
  
"You sure about this? I'd understand if you didn't, seeing we hardly know each other" Sandra said cautiously  
  
"I'm positive. These parties can get really boring if you don't have anyone to talk to. So what do you say?"  
  
"I'd love to go with you" Sandra said returning the smile  
  
"Excellent! You better look after her Hardy! Don't let her leave your sight because we don't want her caught in some boring conversation now do we?"  
  
"Don't worry Adam, she'll be fine but we better get going and leave you two alone" he said with a wink  
  
"Ok once again I'm so sorry about this" Mandy said apologetically  
  
"Oh don't be. I'm sure I'm in good hands" Sandra said  
  
"You sure are" Matt said as he took her hand gently and started walking down the corridor, "bye"  
  
"Have a good night you two" both Mandy and Adam called before returning inside their room.  
  
"I so can't believe that you just did that"  
  
"What? It worked didn't it? And besides they look good together"  
  
"Oh so your playing match maker now"  
  
"Yep" Adam said as he pounced onto the bed where Mandy was lying, "you going to stop me?"  
  
"Too late now" Mandy laughed before leaning up and kissing Adam softly.  
  
***  
  
"I'm not going" Chris announced as Sue walked into his room.  
  
"Why not? You can't mope in here forever you know"  
  
7"I don't want to and it's final"  
  
"If you're worried about seeing Mandy and Adam together don't because she's not going"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I talked to her yesterday … and she's been told to rest"  
  
"Well that's good for her. I'm still don't want to go"  
  
"Geez Chris your such a pain. Everyone wants to see you tonight so come on. You've got 10 minutes to get ready or else"  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
"I'll tell everyone about the teddy you still sleep with"  
  
"You wouldn't"  
  
"Try me and see" Chris didn't have to think about his response. He knew his sister well enough and knew that she would indeed tell everyone.  
  
"Ok, ok ill go but I won't have fun"  
  
"Just go and get ready" Sue instructed.  
  
As Chris walked off to change Sue gave Jeff a call to let him know what was happening. 


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

Chapter Thirty Two  
  
"So what will it be?" the bar tender asked as Sandra and Matt sat down on the bar stools.  
  
"Rum and coke" they replied in unison which made them both laugh  
  
"Wow" Sandra finally said with a smile  
  
"Looks like we have something in common"  
  
"Yeah and some how I've got a feeling that isn't the only thing" Sandra commented as their drinks arrived. Sandra went to pay but Matt refused insisting that he pay.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"It's my pleasure. Just glad to see you've got good taste in drinks"  
  
"That isn't the only thing" Sandra said softly so that Matt couldn't hear what she said/  
  
"Sorry what was that? I didn't quite catch it"  
  
"Oh ah nothing" Sandra blushed  
  
***  
  
When Sue, Jeff and Chris arrived they were surprised to see Matt talking to Sandra at the bar.  
  
"So what would you two like to drink?" Jeff asked  
  
"Jeff don't even think about it, leave your brother alone." Sue instructed  
  
"What makes you think I'd embarrass him like that?"  
  
"oh I know how your mind works baby. Just don't do it. Leave them both alone"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. so what will it be?"  
  
"the usual" Sue replied  
  
"Vodka and make it a double." Chris replied  
  
"Ok be back shortly" Jeff replied with a smile  
  
"Bro you better take it easy tonight on the grog."  
  
"Why? It's not like we have a show tomorrow. We get to go home at long last and its not like we have far to travel"  
  
"Just please try and act yourself tonight and don't do anything stupid"  
  
"Relax would you. Your worse than mum sometimes"  
  
"I'm sorry but I worry about you. I just hate seeing you like this"  
  
"Thanks sis but I'll be fine really. You don't need to worry about me. I just need sometime."  
  
"If you're sure"  
  
"I'm sure"  
  
"DAMN!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jeff … he's heading over to Matt and Sandra"  
  
"Don't worry about him. I'm sure he won't do anything too bad" Chris laughed  
  
"I still think I better go over and stop him. I'll be back shortly. Why don't you find somewhere to sit while I'm gone"  
  
"Ok"  
  
***  
  
Matt and Sandra were deep in conversation and didn't notice Jeff approach them. It wasn't until he tugged at Matt's arm that they realised.  
  
"Jeff" Matt exclaimed, "You know Sandra don't you?"  
  
"Yeah nice to see you again doc"  
  
"Likewise Jeff and under better circumstances"  
  
"I hope my big bro's been looking after you"  
  
"Yeah he's been a real gentleman and we're having a great time together so far … right?"  
  
"Most definitely. Wouldn't want to be here with anyone else" he said with a smile  
  
"And how long have you known each other? Coz you're already acting like a couple" Jeff joked as Sue arrived  
  
"Jeff don't you think you should leave them alone?"  
  
"No, not really. I'm having a great time"  
  
"Come on lets just get our drinks and leave these two alone"  
  
"But"  
  
"No buts, come on" Sue said picking up the tray of drinks in one hand and dragging Jeff with the other. "Sorry about this guys. Hope you have a great night" Sue called as they walked off.  
  
"I'm going to kill Jeff next time I see him" Matt said with embarrassment.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I mean that's what siblings are for. Mine do it to me all the time"  
  
"Yeah you're right but I'd still like to thump him"  
  
"Hey if that will make you feel better but as a doctor I really don't recommend it"  
  
"Maybe you're right"  
  
"Come on we both know I am" Sandra laughed  
  
"Yeah well enough about Jeff … do you want to dance?" Matt said holding out his hand to Sandra  
  
"I'd love to" Sandra said taking hold of Matt's hand. He led her out to the dance floor where fellow party goers were.  
  
***  
  
When Jeff and Sue found Chris he was sitting at a table with Jay.  
  
"Sorry about leaving you like that bro"  
  
"Don't worry. Did you get to Jeffy boy in time before he embarrassed Matt?"  
  
"Hey I was never going to embarrass Matt" Jeff protested  
  
"Oh yeah we believe you man" Chris said laughing loudly with Jay and Sue  
  
"Ok so I was interested to see what was going on between the two. You can't blame a guy for being curious now can you? I mean geez you did the same thing Chris when Sue and I started going out"  
  
"That's because I'm very protective of my baby sister"  
  
"And that's exactly why I didn't want you being mosey with those two. They deserve some privacy. And hey for all we know they could just be friends and nothing more" Sue said  
  
"Oh yeah they sure look like friends" Jeff joked, "I can't remember the last time I saw Matt having such a good time with a girl and on the dance floor"  
  
"Jeff" Sue said sternly  
  
"Ok, ok I'll leave them alone if that will make you happy"  
  
"Thank you" Sue said kissing Jeff softly  
  
"Oh gee I could get use to this" Jeff said with a smile before kissing Sue again.  
  
"Get a room would you" Chris said  
  
"Your just jealous because..." Sue started before stopping when she realised just what she was going to say, "Oh Chris I'm so sorry … I wasn't thinking"  
  
"No … no you weren't" Chris said getting up and walking over to the bar  
  
"DAMN! I just had to put my foot in it didn't I. And he was actually enjoying himself"  
  
"Don't worry about it Sue. I'll go and talk to him. I'm sure he'll be fine … probably just wanted an excuse to get another drink" Jay said with a smile as standing up.  
  
"Thanks Jay." Sue said prior to Jay following Chris to the bar. 


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

Chapter Thirty Three  
  
While Adam was in the bathroom there was a knock at the door. Mandy made her way to the door unaware of what awaited her. She inched the door opened expecting to see the room service awaiting, however, she found a nicely wrapped box. She didn't think too much of it and bent down and picked it up. There was a little envelop that had her name on it which made her smile. She walked back into the room and closed the door behind her. As she walked back to the bed she started to untie the ribbon.  
  
When she finally did, she let it drift carelessly to the floor. This allowed her to open the lid of the box freely. When she saw what was inside she felt scared and sick to the stomach. Mandy let out a scream which made Adam come running to her side with a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
"MJ are you ok? What's the matter?" All Mandy could do was point to the package which now lay on the floor. Adam knelt down and pick up the contents.  
  
"Holly Shit" Adam said before wrapping his arms around her  
  
"Come on let's get out stuff together and head back home tonight"  
  
"Will it be safe?" Mandy asked  
  
"Safer than staying here. You never know what this sicko is planning. I'm sorry MJ it's probably not what you want to hear … I just think it'll be better"  
  
"Ok … the sooner we get out of here the better. It's really creeping me out"  
  
"You start packing and I'll give Jay a call to let him know what's happening"  
  
***  
  
"Wow I still can't believe tonight. I had a terrific time. Thank you so much"  
  
"Hey it was my please. I wouldn't have had this much fun without you … I'm telling you now"  
  
"Oh Matt that's so sweet of you. Oh and an you tell Adam for me that I'll get him back for this"  
  
"Bit I thought"  
  
"Relax! I did … I just want some revenge … just have to think of something appropriate."  
  
"Oh I love the way you think! If you need any help I'm more than willing to help out"  
  
"I'll keep that in mind" Sandra said with a smile, "would you like to come in for a coffee or something?"  
  
"Thanks for the offer but I better not. Got a bit of travelling tomorrow and we've got a house show"  
  
"I thought you said it was 30 minutes away"  
  
"Well yeah it is"  
  
"So you could come in then"  
  
"I could but…"  
  
"But what?" Sandra said with concern  
  
"Oh well"  
  
"If you don't want to it's cool"  
  
"No it's not that because I'd really love too"  
  
"Then?"  
  
"Ok I'll tell you" Matt said before taking a long, deep breath, "I'm just worried I'll do something … to ruin tonight – because I don't think I can keep my hands off you any longer"  
  
"Oh is that all" Sandra said with a laugh which confuse Matt, until she lent forward and kissed him softly on the lips. When they parted they looked deeply into each others eyes. Before they knew what was happening, they were kissing again but this time more deeply. They moved together into the house and headed straight to Sandra's room. 


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

Chapter Thirty Four  
  
Adam and Mandy arrived back at the house they were extremely exhausted. On their way back, they had gotten stuck in a huge storm so decided to stop off at a little diner to get something to eat while it died down.  
  
They dropped there bags off at the door before stumbling inside. They ended up falling asleep on the couch in each others arms because they didn't have the energy to walk to Adam's room.  
  
In the morning they were awoken when Chris and Jay returned home. Chris took one look at the happy couple before heading straight to his room. He knew it was going to be tough living with them but not this tough so early in the morning. Jay said his hellos to them both before following Chris upstairs. He wanted to make sure that his friend was ok.  
  
Mandy sat up and watch as they both disappeared upstairs, noticing the hurt in Chris's eyes.  
  
"I've really hurt him haven't I?"  
  
"Oh MJ come here" Adam said pulling her into a tight embrace, "just give him a bit of time … you'll see things will be back to normal in no time"  
  
"I just hope you're right"  
  
"Of course I am but if it will make it better I could have a talk to him for you"  
  
"Oh no please don't do that"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah coz if anything I should be the one to talk to him" Mandy said before pausing, "actually would you mind if I went to talk to him now?"  
  
"Not at all … While you do that I'll make a start on breakfast"  
  
"Thank you" Mandy said kissing Adam softly before heading up the stairs to Chris's room.  
  
***  
  
When she got upstairs she could hear Jay and Chris talking. She stood and listened for a little bit before summoning up enough courage to walk up and knock on the door of Chris's room. The guys were both startled by this and even more so when they saw who it was.  
  
"Sorry to umm interrupt but I was hoping that I could talk to you" Mandy said looking at Chris  
  
"What about?" he said in an unfriendly tone  
  
"Come on man give the girl a go and hear her out"  
  
"Fine … come in" Chris managed to say uneasily  
  
"I'll leave you both to it" Jay said as he made his way to the door, "Just try not to kill each other" he joked before disappearing out the door.  
  
Once Jay left there was an uneasy silence between the two until Mandy said softly,  
  
"I'm really sorry Chris. I didn't mean to hurt you" Chris just looked at her as he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Mandy felt so far away standing at the door so she moved inside shutting the door behind her and sat opposite him on the bed. Finally Chris said,  
  
"I really thought you liked me" he tried to hold back his tears without much luck. A few rolled down his cheek which tore Mandy up inside because she know how strong Chris was and that he never wanted anyone to see him this way.  
  
"I do like you Chris" Mandy said wiping the tears away, "but only as friends". Chris pulled back from her momentarily before asking,  
  
"So you never felt anything more? Or wanted anything more?" Mandy immediately looked away because she knew the answer to the question but couldn't bring herself to answer it.  
  
Chris gently brought a hand to Mandy's cheek and turned her head so that they were looking at each other closely. Before they knew what was happening, Chris was on top of her kissing her lustfully. At first Mandy tried to push Chris away but eventually got caught up in the intensity of the kiss. It was only when there was a knock at the door some minutes later that they parted quickly. Mandy quickly fixed her hair as she walked to the door and opened it. Jay stood before her and said,  
  
"When you two are done killing one another breakfast is ready"  
  
"Oh were done" Mandy said rushing out of the room and down the corridor  
  
"Talk thinks through?"  
  
"Yeah I guess you could say that" Chris said with a smile  
  
"Good and I'm glad to see you smiling again" Chris waked Jay playfully before the two made their way downstairs.  
  
***  
  
Mandy rushed down the stairs and locker herself in the bathroom to gather her thoughts. She couldn't believe what just took place but what made things worse was that she really enjoyed it.  
  
"Hey Mandy are you ok in there?" Adam called a while later. She splashed some water on her face before opening the door. "Are you ok? You don't look too good I just hope you're not coming down with anything"  
  
"Oh I'll be fine … just might go and lie down for a little bit"  
  
"What about breakfast?"  
  
"I'm not all that hungry so I'll grab something later"  
  
"Ok well you only need to call and I'll come running" Adam said with a cheeky smile  
  
"Thank you" Mandy said kissing him softly on the cheek before walking off to Adam's room  
  
***  
  
"How is she?" Jay asked as Adam returned to the kitchen  
  
"She's not feeling too well and has gone to lie down"  
  
"That's strange … I mean she seemed fine only moments before" Jay commented  
  
"Oh it's probably a bug or exhaustion. She hasn't been sleeping to well lately"  
  
"What's that?" Chris asked  
  
"That guys back. That's why we came back last night"  
  
"Oh my gosh! No wonder she's been so distant"  
  
"Yeah but this time it was worse…"  
  
***  
  
Adam had just finished filling the guys in on the stalker when the door bell rang. Jay got up from the table and ran excitably to the door  
  
"Hey guys! Please come in" he said to Jeff and Sue, "where's Matt?"  
  
"Don't know, he didn't make it back to the hotel last night"  
  
"Way to go Matt"  
  
"What's that about Matt?" Adam asked curiously  
  
"He never made it back to the hotel … must have gotten lucky"  
  
"Oh so he and Sandra got on well then"  
  
"Yeah but how did you know?" Jeff asked slightly confused  
  
"Oh I have my ways" Adam said with a laugh  
  
"I should have guessed you were involved with this" Jeff replied  
  
"Hey sorry to interrupt but where's Mandy?" Sue inquired  
  
"She's taking a lie down in my room but I'm sure she'd love to see you"  
  
"Excellent! Anything to get away from you four"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Well you're so boring" she joked before vanishing into Adam's room.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Mandy are you awake?" Sue whispered as she walked into the darkened room.  
  
"Sue what are you doing here?" Mandy asked  
  
"I'll answer that if you'll let me turn the light on"  
  
"Yeah ok deal but can you dim the lights a bit. I don't think my eyes are ready for the bright light" Mandy then sat up in the bed while Sue turned on the light. When the light was on Sue looked at Mandy for a moment before saying,  
  
"You don't look too good. What happened?"  
  
"Your brother" Mandy said under her breath  
  
"Oh sorry what was that?"  
  
"Oh ah I said um I'm just tired … nothing major"  
  
"Oh yeah sure, Adam's keeping you up at night isn't he." Sue said with a wink, "and that's why you didn't come last night"  
  
"Sue!"  
  
"What? Everyone knows, it's cool … well with most that is"  
  
"Oh somehow I think I know the person. He wouldn't happen to be related to you would he?"  
  
"That obvious huh?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Hey you know if you ever need to talk I'm here for you hun" Sue said with a smile  
  
"Thanks" Mandy said giving her a hug, "I just wish your brother was this easy to talk to"  
  
"Just give him a bit of time … but I could talk to him for you if you'd like"  
  
"Oh no please don't do that. It will make this worse"  
  
"Ok if you're sure"  
  
"Yeah I am but thanks for the offer"  
  
"Not a problem. So are you going to come and join the others with me? Because it's been ages since we've all been together"  
  
"Yeah I know but I ah" Mandy started  
  
"It's cool. Just if you feel up to it please come out"  
  
"Ok" Mandy said as she lay back down  
  
"We'll I'll pop in and see you later"  
  
"Thanks Sue" Mandy replied as she shut her eyes. Sue turned off the light and left Adam's room, closing the door behind her, leaving Mandy to think about things.  
  
***  
  
When Sue returned to join the others, she was slightly surprised to see Chris away from them. She walked over to him and said,  
  
"Hey big bro. what's on your mind?"  
  
"Like you need to ask"  
  
"Oh … well how about you come and join in with the others, to take your mind off things"  
  
"Yeah I guess so but umm before we do, how is she?"  
  
"You mean Mandy?"  
  
"Yeah who else would I be talking about?" Chris said abruptly  
  
"Hey easy. She seems really distracted which knowing Mandy means she's got a lot on her mind. But hopefully with a little rest and sometime to think she'll be back to her normal self"  
  
"Just so long as she's ok"  
  
"Yeah I'm sure she will be … but come on I'm starved" Chris just laughed at his sister and followed her out to the deck. 


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

Chapter Thirty Five  
  
"Hey MJ are you still up for coming to the house how with us?"  
  
"I don't really have a choice do I" Mandy joked  
  
"Not really … you're looking better though, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Ok I guess" Mandy said looking away from him  
  
"Well you ban always have a lie down on the couch if your not feeling crash hot. .. but someone will have to be there with you"  
  
"Don't worry babe I'll be fine, as long as I'm backstage nothing can go wrong. I mean it's almost impossible to get past the security  
  
"Ok your right. I'm being way too protective. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you" he said as he wrapping his arms around her, "You know I don't know what I'd do without you" he said kissing her with such love  
  
"Hey guys Jay and I are … oh shit sorry" Chris said as he walked into Adam's room. Mandy immediately broke free from Adam's arm's and said,  
  
"Not to worry. We were about to go ourselves. Isn't that right Adam?"  
  
"Oh yeah and hey Chris…"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"How about you knock next time" he said with a laugh trying to hide his true feelings  
  
"Don't you worry I will … don't want to walk in on anything" he said sadly before heading out of the room.  
  
"Sorry baby I should have shut the door"  
  
"It's ok. I guess it's just something I'll have to get use to" Mandy said looking away from Adam once again  
  
"If there's anything I can do you know you only need to ask. I don't want you to feel weird here because you have a right to feel comfortable in this house. It's as much your home as it is his" Mandy just sat there and didn't respond. She was off in her own little dream world. It wasn't until Adam kissed her on the forehead that she jumped.  
  
"Shit"  
  
"Oh baby I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you"  
  
"No … ahh… it's cool … sorry … just thinking"  
  
"About what?" he asked with a smile  
  
"Oh nothing important … but we really should get going. You don't want to be late now do you?"  
  
"Ok but don't think for a minute that I' going to let you off the hook that easily … I'll get it out of you soon enough" he said kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
***  
  
As soon as the gang arrived in their locker room, the guys started to get ready while Sue and Mandy sat talking. They all stopped in their tracks though when the door opened. In walked Matt and Sandra arm in arm.  
  
"Nice of you to turn up bro" Jeff said cheekily, "had a good time last night?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know" Matt said with a smile as he put his bags down. Sandra just stood back and watched everyone closely, not knowing what to do or say while Matt continued his conversation with the guys. Mandy noticed this so she excused herself from Sue and walked over to Sandra.  
  
"Hey thought you might need some company. It's always hard being the new one on the block but trust me when I say that things get easier. Everyone here is great and will go out of their way to make you feel at home. Couldn't have asked for better friends even if they are a bit much at times"  
  
"Thanks. That makes me feel reassured" she said with a smile.  
  
"Not a problem. Come on lets go and join Sue … coz if she spends too much time with Jeffy boy we'll be sorry … you never know what they might get up too." Sandra laughed as Mandy continued, "And anyway I need to sit down … not feeling crash hot tonight"  
  
"I'm actually surprised to see you here to tell you the truth. I would have thought you'd taken doctors orders to rest"  
  
"Oh I have been really. Oh and I'll be lying down once this lot goes"  
  
"Hey relax its cool, just love using my power." She laughed before getting serious. "But make sure you do otherwise you'll end up back in hospital and I'm sure you don't want that"  
  
"Oh course I don't want that. I totally hated the place … no offence."  
  
"None taken" Sandra replied being Mandy took her hand and head her over to the couched where Sue and Jeff were.  
  
***  
  
Around 30 minutes later their discussion was interrupted when the show was about to start. All the guys headed out of the room except for Chris. He walked over to the girls and said,  
  
"Do you think I could talk to Mandy in private for a bit?"  
  
"No that's cool I can take Sandra on that tour now"  
  
"Oh you don't have too" Mandy said trying to convince her friend not to leave as she didn't want to talk to Chris  
  
"Don't be silly. You two really need to talk, you said so yourself and now's as good of time as any"  
  
"Thanks sis I owe you big time" Chris said as he walked her and Sandra to the door.  
  
"Just work things out. That's all I ask"  
  
"Will do … or at least try my hardest" he said as they started to walk down the corridor in search of people Sue could introduce Sandra to.  
  
Chris shut the door and turned around and looked at Mandy. The love he felt towards her was surfacing. He's heart was beating quickly. He just had to try and bottle it away because he knew nothing would ever come of his feelings. He thought they might as well try and be good friends again.  
  
"Mandy I'm so sorry about this morning. I don't know what I was thinking"  
  
"Let's just forget about it"  
  
"Mandy I" Chris started when they lent in towards each other and almost kissed when their was a knock at the door. They immediately parted and Chris jumped up to see who it was.  
  
"5 minutes Chris" Joe the backstage hand said  
  
"Thanks man, be out shortly" Chris said shitting the door again, "I'm sorry I've gotta go, but can we talk later?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Please" he begged  
  
"Oh I'll see"  
  
"Thanks … I'll get the girls to come back and stay with you"  
  
"Don't worry about it. You'll never find them in time. I'll be fine"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah don't worry"  
  
"Ok but if you need anyone just call. I'll get Joe to keep an eye on you"  
  
"Not worry … really I'll be fine. Now go … You don't want to miss your queue" She said pushing him out of the locker room. He had no choice but to go as it was show time.  
  
***  
  
Mandy lay down on the couch and fell asleep straight away. She never realised just how tired she was. It wasn't surprising though because she hadn't been sleeping much in the recent weeks because of the stalker. She was always frightened that something might happen while she slept. Sure enough her fears can true when she was awoke from her sleep by the guys. They were outraged to see hundreds of photos of Mandy scattered throughout the locker room. There was even a note plastered across the wall that read,  
  
Don't get too comfy  
  
You never know who'll be watching  
  
"Why is he doing this to me?" Mandy yelled with tears streaming down her face. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly.  
  
"Oh MJ I'm so sorry. I should have stayed with you like I promised" Adam said as he put an arm around her. Chris stood back knowing only too well that it was his fault. He should have sent someone to stay with her while they were all away.  
  
"Come on lets get you home" Adam said after Mandy could cry no more. He picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the car. 


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

Chapter Thirty Six  
  
The next day Mandy kept to herself not saying a word to the others. The letter and photographs had really upset her but to make things worst, the guys were travelling onto the next arena for that nights show and it was in the next city. It meant that they'd be away for the next few days because they had both RAW and Smackdown to record there. That meant she'd be all alone in the house with a stalker after her. It wasn't exactly something she was looking forward to. She sat worrying about it all until the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she asked  
  
"Ah Mandy just the person I wanted to talk too. It's Shane McMahon by the way"  
  
"Shane … what a surprise. I wasn't exacting you to call"  
  
"Yeah well I've heard you've got a lot on your mind and plate at the moment. That's kind of why I called actually"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes, as you know the shows are out of town and everyone wont be returning until the day after the Smackdown recording."  
  
"Yeah I know"  
  
"Well I had a phone call from Adam requesting to stay behind with you. As much as I'd love to let him stay, I can't due to the importance of his matches"  
  
"Oh I see" Mandy said a little disappointed  
  
"But Chris has been given the time off so he'll be able to stay with you"  
  
"Oh have you told him this?"  
  
"Not yet, I was hoping you could for me. But he knows of the idea coz he was the one that suggested it … seeing he has to take things easy"  
  
"Well I guess I should thank you, it's reassuring to know I won't be here on my own now"  
  
"Hey don't worry about it. We all just hope you get better soon. Then you'll be able to join the crew again"  
  
"Thanks Shane, this means a lot to me"  
  
"Not to worry. Take care oh and please don't forget to tell Chris"  
  
"Will do … bye" After hanging up the phone Mandy sat stunned. She put the phone on its stand and got up, walking out of the room to find the others before they left.  
  
"MJ baby your up" Adam said as she walked into the kitchen drowsily  
  
"Yeah thought I'd come and see you all and also let you know I won't be on my own while you're gone"  
  
"Who's the lucky person who gets to stay with you?" Jay asked  
  
"Chris. I just got a call from Shane letting me know that Chris will be staying as he's not needed for the show and he's been told to rest"  
  
"Oh are you ok with that?" Adam asked a little concerned  
  
"Yeah well I guess so. If anything it will be good to have someone else around the house and it'll give us the chance to talk and work things through"  
  
"That's true. Just remember you can call me anytime." Adam said with a cheeky smile  
  
"Oh trust me I will … how long until you two leave?"  
  
"Around 30 minutes I guess. I should probably start packing" Adam said with a laugh  
  
"Hey do you guys want me to pack you anything?"  
  
"That doesn't sound too bad" Jay said excitably "especially if it's chocolaty or coffee"  
  
"I don't know if that's a good idea … because you and chocolate doesn't always mix … and then add Adam's driving" Mandy said as she started put together a travel pack for them  
  
"Hey what's wrong with my driving?"  
  
"Nothing … but we all know how much of a chicken Jay is when it comes to getting into the car with you"  
  
"Hey I'm not that bad … he just can't hack the speed" Adam pointed out  
  
"I can't blame Jay for not wanting to want to be in the same car as you man" Chris said walking into the kitchen  
  
"Well it's just lucky you aren't coming with us then"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hasn't Shane told you? You have the night off" Adam said  
  
"Damn, I wished I'd know that before packing"  
  
"Sorry Chris I was meant to tell you … got a little carried away talking to these two gooses"  
  
"Hey who are you calling gooses?" Jay protested, "And it's not like it took you that long to pack anyway"  
  
"Yeah well I could have at least slept in"  
  
"Sure Chris, sure" Adam said with a smile  
  
"Ok guys here's your travel pack … just make sure you don't eat it all at once"  
  
"Hey that's not fair, I want a travel pack"  
  
"But man your not going anywhere"  
  
"So…"  
  
"Here's a coffee for you but you can only have it if you'll stop complaining" Mandy said holding the mug in her hand  
  
"Ok, I promise" Chris said excitably  
  
"Ok here you go … but be careful because it's still really hot. You don't want to burn your tongue now do you?"  
  
"No … not at all … thank you" Chris said as Mandy placed the coffee down in front of him  
  
"Oh you are adorable" Adam said walking up behind Mandy and wrapping his arms around her waist. He then turned her around and started to kiss her with such love.  
  
"Do you have too" Jay commented as Adam and Mandy continued to kiss, "Can't you do that somewhere else?" The two parted momentarily and Adam said,  
  
"Fine … we know when we're not wanted" he picked Mandy up in his arms and carried her off to his room. 


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

Chapter Thirty Seven  
  
"Adam … Adam man it's time to go … come on" Jay called as he knocked on Adam's door  
  
"Shit" Adam said breaking away from Mandy, "I haven't even packed yet" he climbed out of bed and pulled on some clothes before throwing some things into his suitcase  
  
"You don't want to forget these" Mandy said as she put his wrestling gear into the suitcase  
  
"Thanks baby. What would I do without you?"  
  
"Probably be ready to go" She laughed as she put on one of Adam's shirts  
  
"Oh you look good in that" he said walking over towards her  
  
"Wow … come on lets get your stuff into the car before Jay leaves without you"  
  
"That wouldn't be such a bad thing"  
  
"Come on you know you have to go. Just think the sooner you leave the sooner you'll be back"  
  
"Oh and I can't wait for that" he said with a cheeky smile  
  
"Come on" Mandy said as she zipped up the suitcase and wheeled it out of the room  
  
"FINALLY … what took you so bloody long?" Jay said slightly annoyed  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know" Jay noticed how happy to two looked and noted that Mandy was wearing Adam's shirt so he said,  
  
"Actually I don't think I want to know. Let's just get going"  
  
"I'll see you both out" Mandy said as Adam put his arm around her waist  
  
"See you tomorrow Chris" Jay called before walking out the door.  
  
"See you guys" Chris said getting up from the couch and followed them all out the door.  
  
***  
  
After putting the luggage into the car Adam and Mandy had a final tearful farewell.  
  
"Guys it's only a few days. It's not like forever" Jay pointed out  
  
"Shut up Jay"  
  
"Guys come on be civil … after all you're going to be stuck in the car together for the next couple of hours" Mandy pleaded  
  
"Oh don't remind me" Adam said and looked over at Chris before continuing, "Please make sure you look after Mandy for me while we're gone"  
  
"Hey don't worry I will. I won't let her out of my sight"  
  
"You better not!"  
  
"Adam relax I'll be ok really. Just try and focus on your matches and not me"  
  
"It's going to be hard but I'll try" he said kissing her softly  
  
"Come on man we really gotta go or else we won't be able to stop off at the diner and you know how much I love that place"  
  
"Ok, ok I'm coming" Adam said glaring at Jay, "I'm going to miss you so much" he whispered to Mandy before kissing her again but this time with more passion  
  
"Good luck with your matches guys and see you in a few days." Mandy called as they both got into the car  
  
As soon as the car was out of sight, Mandy and Chris returned inside the house without a word. Once inside Mandy headed to the kitchen to make herself a drink. She saw Chris heading upstairs and called to him,  
  
"Hey Chris, do you want anything to drink?" he stopped in his tracks and looked down at her and smiled  
  
"Yeah actually that would be good, if you don't mind"  
  
"Not at all, I wouldn't have asked otherwise," she laughed, "so what will it be?"  
  
"One of your famous coffees would be good"  
  
"Ok coming right up Sir" Mandy said friendly, "why don't you make yourself comfy while I'm gone"  
  
"So you need any help?"  
  
"No offence Chris but you're hopeless in the kitchen"  
  
"Hey that's not true"  
  
"Fine … you can prove it to me tonight"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You can show me what a terrific cook you are by cooking us dinner tonight"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"So what do you say? Do you think you're up for the challenge?"  
  
"I thought we could have take away while watching the show"  
  
"You're just too chicken to show me aren't you?"  
  
"Hey I'm no chicken! I was the first ever WWF Undisputed Chap and that takes courage and lots of guts"  
  
"But Chris we're talking about your cooking talents, not wrestling"  
  
"Fine then, no Mario's"  
  
"You're not talking about Mario's pizza and pasta are you?"  
  
"Sure am. I know how much you love it … but seeing as your making fun of my cooking talent"  
  
"Ok, ok, you don't have to cook. Just so long as we get the usual"  
  
"Wouldn't want it any other way Mandy. Anyway, where's that coffee I ordered?" he joked  
  
"Oh sorry I forgot all about it. I'll go make it now"  
  
"Thanks" he said sitting at the kitchen table watching her while she made the drinks, "got any plans for the next few days?"  
  
"Not really. Just thought I'd stay here I guess"  
  
"If you want we could always got out somewhere, even if it's just for a drive or something like that. What do you say?"  
  
"That's a great idea!" she said as she handed him the coffee  
  
"Thanks. I wouldn't want you to get completely bored while they're away" 


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

Chapter Thirty Eight  
  
"Where the hell is it?" Adam said angrily as he reached around to his bag on the back seat while Jay drove.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't find my bloody cell phone" he said still searching through his bag throwing things everywhere  
  
"Adam" Jay said calmly  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I think you should look at something" Jay said trying his hardest not to laugh. Adam reluctantly turned around to see what Jay was talking about. "so what are you talking about?"  
  
"This" Hay said picking up Adam's cell phone which was beside him  
  
"What the hell … what's it doing there?"  
  
"Man you put it there when we got into the car this morning"  
  
"Damnit I totally forgot."  
  
"What's so important that you're will to destroy your car over?"  
  
"I want to call Mandy"  
  
"Couldn't that wait until we get to the hotel? I mean we haven't been travelling that long"  
  
"No I want to talk to her. Make sure everything's ok back at the house"  
  
"She'll be fine. She's got Chris to keep her company"  
  
"I know I just…" he said trailing off before he's phone started to ring,  
  
"Mandy?" he said excitably  
  
"No sorry man it's Sue"  
  
"Oh hey Sue" he said disappointedly  
  
"You could at least sound a little happier to hear from me"  
  
"Oh sorry I was hoping it would be Mandy"  
  
"Fair enough … sorry to disappoint"  
  
"No it's cool … so what's the reason for the call?"  
  
"Jeff and I were wondering where you guys are because we've stopped off at that little diner" Adam laughed saying,  
  
"We were planning on go there. Actually I think we're about 5 minutes away"  
  
"Excellent so see you soon"  
  
"Yeah for sure"  
  
"Oh and Adam, do you know why my bro isn't answering his cell? I've been trying him for ages"  
  
"Probably because he's back at the house, he's been given the next few days off for rest"  
  
"Gee nice of him to tell me"  
  
"He only found out this morning just before we left"  
  
"Oh ok thanks and see you soon"  
  
"Ok bye"  
  
***  
  
"Pizza's here" Mandy called as she closed the front door and carried the food to the lounge room. She place it down on the coffee table being sitting down and making herself comfortable  
  
"Come on Chris you're going to miss the beginning if you don't hurry and I can't promise there'll be any pizza left"  
  
"Hold your horses woman, I'm coming!" he said as he walked out of the kitchen with drinks in hand. "And there better be some pizza left … I mean we got two after all"  
  
"Yeah but I'm starved" she said looking over at him and noticed he could do with some help. She got up and headed over to him and took some bottles out of his hand  
  
"So are you still up for the drinking game?" Chris asked as they placed the drinks of the table  
  
"Yeah but what are the rules again?"  
  
"Can't remember … but hey we can make our own up"  
  
"Ok so like every time The King or JR says the word 'puppies'?"  
  
"Yeah but we are going to get ourselves so wasted if there's a women's match tonight" Chris laughed  
  
"Yeah I know" Mandy in laughter, "But aren't there more rules?" she asked  
  
"Yeah there sure are" he said before filling her in on them all.  
  
By the end of the show Mandy and Chris were both completely drunk. They sat talking and laughing for ages about nothing in particular. Mandy tried to stay up to start clearing everything up when she tripped over some empty beer bottles and fell right on top of Chris who was lying down on the couch.  
  
Not another word was spoken between them as they both gave into the desire, passion and drunkenness. 


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

Chapter Thirty Nine  
  
It wasn't until they awoke the next morning to discover what happened. Mandy was the up and was horrified seeing a naked Chris beneath her. She quickly got up, grabbed her clothing and rushed off to Adam's room. There she got changed and tried to remember the happenings of the night before. She decided what she really needed was strong coffee and lots of it, so she ventured out from the safety of Adam's room and headed for the kitchen.  
  
Mandy opened the door and was surprised to find Chris slumped over a hot cup of coffee looking slightly worst for wear. She was about to leave and return back to Adam's room when Chris noticed her,  
  
"What the hell happened last night?" he asked groggily  
  
"You can't remember?"  
  
"I remember watching the show but that's about it"  
  
"You lucky, you can remember more than me" she said looking away as she headed over to make the coffee  
  
"Mandy:  
  
"Yeah" she said looking over at him  
  
"I ah woke up naked … we didn't do anything stupid did we?"  
  
"I don't know … really don't know" she said with a few tears rolling down her cheek  
  
"Oh Mandy I'm so sorry" he said wrapping his arms around her supportively  
  
"What am I going to tell Adam?" she sobbed  
  
"You don't have to tell him anything. After all we don't know that anything happened"  
  
"Yeah I guess" she said still really upset when the phone rang  
  
"I'll get it" Chris said letting go of Mandy and walking to the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey man it's Adam, is Mandy there?"  
  
"Sure I'll just put her on" Chris carried the phone to her and whispered. "it's Adam"  
  
"Adam" Mandy said with a surprised tone  
  
"Hey baby I've missed you so much."  
  
"I've missed you too" Mandy said while looking at Chris who retuned the look before heading over to the door and leaving the kitchen, taking his coffee with him.  
  
"Has Chris been looking after you?"  
  
"Yeah he has, even bough dinner for us last night and we talked some things through"  
  
"Oh I'm glad … can't wait to see you when we get back – we'll have to make up for lost time"  
  
"Sounds good to me but are people still coming over for dinner?"  
  
"Think so but I'll talk to them all today and get back to you"  
  
"Thanks and good luck for tonight"  
  
"Will you be watching?"  
  
"Of course I will but babe it isn't shown until Thursday" Mandy laughed  
  
"Oh yeah I guess I forgot about that, but just think we'll be able to watch it together"  
  
"I look forward to it" Mandy said  
  
"So do I … but I've got to run now. It was great talking to you"  
  
"Say hi to the others. Bye"  
  
"Will do, bye"  
  
After hanging up the phone Mandy went to look for Chris so they could finish talking. She walked up the stairs and down the corridor to his room. There she found him sitting pondering on his bed. She knocked on the door and waited patiently. Chris looked up at her and said,  
  
"How's Adam?"  
  
"Good. Looking forward to coming home"  
  
"I bet" he said disappointedly and looking away from her  
  
"Chris" Mandy said walking into his room and over to the bed but Chris butted in before she could continue  
  
"Did you tell him?  
  
"Tell him what?"  
  
"Come on Mandy don't play dumb with me … not now"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Sorry but I need to know, did you tell him about last night?"  
  
"No I didn't think I should I'd take your advice … we need know what exactly happened before I bring him into this"  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"I don't know. I was hoping you would have remember something"  
  
"Not really, only what I told you before"  
  
"What if" Mandy started but Chris stopped her by putting his index finger on her lips  
  
"Shh don't talk like that. You know the way I feel but I don't want to come between you and Adam. And I know for certain that he really likes you … really likes you"  
  
"But"  
  
"No buts Mandy I've been really selfish the last few days and I'm sorry. Could we go back to just being friends and pretend that nothing happened last night?"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah after hearing you talking to him on the phone I realised just how much you're meant to be together and I know for sure that you both love each other like nothing else."  
  
"Oh Chris" Mandy said moving towards him and hugging him tightly, "thank you"  
  
"hey that's what friends are for … right?"  
  
"Yeah but if you want me to move out of here I would understand. It would make things easier"  
  
"Don't be silly. I love having you here and anyway if you were to move out now, Adam might … well suspect something"  
  
"Oh I didn't think about that … you're right. But I'll stay out of your way"  
  
"You don't have to Mandy …really. You're just being a little paranoid … hehe And hey this place really wouldn't be the same without you here"  
  
"Thank you" Mandy said with tears in her eyes  
  
"Oh come here" Chris said hugging her again. As soon as he touched her she broke down into tears. She didn't know what came over her but it felt really good and safe being in his arms. 


	40. Chapter Forty

Chapter Forty  
  
"Come on man you have to come out with us tonight. We're going to have a blast" Jay said convincingly  
  
"I don't know man. I'm not really in the mood" Adam replied as he tied up his shoes  
  
"You can't just sit in your hotel room all night long. Mandy would be really disappointed you're not having fun" Sue added  
  
"How?" he started  
  
"How do I know?" Sue finished for him, "I talked to her a little while ago and she wants us all to have fun … you especially"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Ring her if you don't believe me"  
  
"No I believe you. I can imagine MJ saying that" he said with a smile on his face  
  
"So does that mean you'll come with us?" Jay asked  
  
"Yeah ok I'll come but where are we going?"  
  
"Over to Kurt's to celebrate"  
  
"Celebrate what? Am I missing something here?"  
  
"Just that he finally got the courage to ask Colette to marry him"  
  
"You're not serious are you?"  
  
"Very and they're having a party to celebrate … some come on. We don't want to be late"  
  
"Ok, ok I'm coming stop nagging would you" He joked as he zipped up his bag  
  
***  
  
"Hey Olympic baldy, congrats" Adam laughed as he entered the hotel room  
  
"You just couldn't help yourself could you? You just had to bring it up didn't you" Kurt sulked  
  
"Relax man Adam's just playing with you" Jay said from behind Adam  
  
"Guys you wouldn't be picking on my man would you?" Colette asked as she snuggled up to Kurt, "He's still a little touchy about the hair"  
  
"Would we do that Colette?" Adam and Jay laughed  
  
"Wouldn't pass it by you both … but I want to thank you Adam"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"The great job you did on Kurt's hair. He mightn't like it but I sure as hell do" she said as she rubbed his bald skull.  
  
"Just glad you like it. Oh and that it wasn't me of course" he laughed  
  
"You would have made an ugly bald" Kurt commented  
  
"I know … that's why I was so happy I won. I also don't know what Mandy would have said"  
  
"I'm sure she would have loved you just as much" Sue commented as she and Jeff joined in the conversation. They stood around talking for a while until finally Colette said,  
  
"Hey Sue can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
"Yeah sure thing. I mean that's what I'm here for" Sue said before being dragged away from the guys. Colette and Sue went and sat down on the couch for a little more privacy and comfort, while the guys talked shop.  
  
***  
  
"Do you really want to go over to Kurt's tonight?" Matt asked Sandra as he walked out of the bathroom only wearing a towel.  
  
"Well to tell you the truth not really. I mean it's great that Kurt proposed to Colette and all but I don't really know them that well. And I would much prefer to spend some quality time here with you" Sandra said with a devilish smile as she walked up to him  
  
"Oh I love the way you think." He said as she removed his towel, "but oh it's a little cold now"  
  
"I'm sure we could work on that" she smiled as she led him over to the bed.  
  
***  
  
"So what movie will it be?" Chris asked as he showed Mandy the selection  
  
"Umm how about something funny. I could really do with a laugh right about now"  
  
"Oh Mandy you're not still worried are you?"  
  
"Well I just feel well really back about last night."  
  
"I thought we agreed to forget it ever happened seeing we don't really know"  
  
"Yeah I know … it's just that I can't seem to get it out of my head"  
  
"Would you prefer to watch the vids on your own? So that nothing can happen again?"  
  
"Oh no don't be silly. I love spending time with you … I just have to put last night behind us … but thanks Chris you always seem to know the right things to say." Mandy said before he pulled her into a bear hug. When they parted, Mandy said, "wait a minute, something's missing from this picture"  
  
"What? What could you possibly want?"  
  
"Popcorn of course. What's a movie without popcorn?" Chris couldn't stop laughing but finally managed to say,  
  
"Ok I'll go make some popcorn for you. Is there anything else you'd like?"  
  
"Mmm some chocolate would be good"  
  
"Ok I'm sure we have some in the kitchen somewhere." As he started walking off  
  
"Oh and Chris"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Could you bring us something to drink as well?"  
  
"Sure but that's it … I don't have any free hands now" he said rushing off to the kitchen before Mandy could ask for anything else. 


	41. Chapter Forty One

Chapter Forty One – a few months later  
  
"Chris are you awake?" Mandy asked as she crept into his room  
  
"Huh oh what?" he babbled as he slowly opened his eyes  
  
"I'm sorry to wake you but I really need to talk to you"  
  
"Can't it wait? At least another few hours?"  
  
"Come on Chris please, it's really important … I'll give you this cup of coffee if you'll get up"  
  
"Did you say coffee?" he asked as he shot out of bed  
  
"Yeah but take it easy, it's still piping hot.  
  
"Ok … so what's so important?"  
  
"I umm well I was wondering if umm you could come to the doctors with me"  
  
"Aren't you feeling well?"  
  
"Kind of … so will you come?"  
  
"Yeah of course I will but why aren't you going with Adam?"  
  
"He's off training with Jay and I didn't want to interfere with anything important"  
  
"So when's the appointment then?"  
  
"In an hour"  
  
"You are so going to owe me big time after this"  
  
"I'll take you for a hot fudge sundae afterwards"  
  
"But Mandy it's not even 6 am yet"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well umm ok"  
  
Just under an hour later Mandy and Chris sat silently in the waiting room, until the doctor called her in. Mandy's heart started to race and she shook uncontrollably. Chris noticed this and got worried.  
  
"Hey Mandy, are you ok?"  
  
"I ahh … I can't go in there alone … please come in with me" she begged grabbing hold of his arm tightly  
  
"Hey its ok I'll come with you … just please you're killing my arm"  
  
"Oh ahh sorry"  
  
"It's ok … come on" he said getting up and offering Mandy his hand. They walked slowly into the doctors office together hand in hand. Chris was slightly confused as to why Mandy was so nervous and scared about going inside. It wasn't until they were seated that he found out why.  
  
"Mandy I've got the results from the blood test I took a few days ago"  
  
"Oh … what do they say?"  
  
"You were right, you are pregnant. Two months to be more accurate" Chris sat shocked by what he'd just heard. He couldn't believe it and sensed that Mandy felt the same way so he started to rub her shoulder supportively.  
  
"It's ok Mandy everything will be ok" he whispered  
  
The doctor turned to Chris after hearing this and said,  
  
"I want you to take good care of Mandy now. Make sure she eats a balanced diet and that she gets plenty of rest. I want to see you both again in a few weeks time for a check-up"  
  
"Oh ah this isn't … I mean" Mandy started but was able to put a sentence together  
  
"Don't worry I'll see that she's well looked after. Thank you doctor" Chris said as they made their way out of the room. Chris had his hand around Mandy's wait as she wasn't able to stand up properly from the shock. Before they left the room the doctor gave Chris some prescriptions for Mandy and made sure they both knew she needed her rest.  
  
***  
  
When they reached the car, Chris walked Mandy around to the passengers side and helped her sit down. He then crouched before her and said,  
  
"How are you feeling now?"  
  
"I ah don't know … how could this be happening? What am I going to do?" she babbled  
  
"Mandy honey"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"If you thought you were pregnant, why didn't you bring Adam along with you? Or at least mention it to him"  
  
"I ah well … I … I think you are the father" she ended up blurting out quickly  
  
"What?" Chris said with a confused tone in his voice  
  
"You heard me Chris. It was about 2 months ago … you remember that night?"  
  
"Oh no Mandy it can't be"  
  
"I ah don't know … but it makes sense to me because Adam and I are always so careful. And well you know when we … well we weren't…" Mandy said with a pause, "can we just go home now? I'm really tired and don't wanna talk about it any more"  
  
"But Mandy I"  
  
"Please Chris …. Not now"  
  
"Ok but we really need to talk about this…" Mandy didn't reply, she just shut the door and looked away from him.  
  
***  
  
When they arrived back at the house Mandy went straight to the room she shared with Adam to lie down. Chris tried to talk to her but she didn't listen to him, she just walked away to be alone. She didn't want to talking to him at the moment because she know the sorts of questions he'd ask and she just wasn't up to it. She was absolutely exhausted because she hadn't been able to sleep the last few nights because she had so much on her mind. So many times she'd wanted to tell Adam everything. All her thoughts, worries and feelings but she hadn't. She was too scared and worried about what he'd do when he found out. She knew he'd be angry and she'd have no other choice but to move out. But at the same time she knew keeping it from him longer was wrong and he deserved to know.  
  
***  
  
"Man I think that's enough training for one day. I don't think I could handle any more of your moves." Jay said as he sat down and had something to drink  
  
"And what's that suppose to mean man?"  
  
"You know exactly what it means. You've been … well … is anything bothering you?"  
  
"That obvious huh?"  
  
"Yeah sorry man. Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Hmm well its Mandy. She's been really strange lately and I have no idea what's wrong with her."  
  
"Have you tried talking to her?"  
  
"Yeah but whenever I do she always says it's nothing to worry about or else just pretends she never heard the question"  
  
"Man you know what it could be?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have you thought what time of year it is?"  
  
"It's December"  
  
"Yeah but what's so good about December? Late December to be more accurate"  
  
"Christmas?"  
  
"Yeah! So she's probably missing her family because from what she's told us they go all out around this time of year and all the relatives get together. So it must be a little strange being away from them all"  
  
"Oh my gosh I never thought about that! I am so blonde for not picking up on that earlier"  
  
"Hey don't worry about it man. I'm sure that if I was in your place I wouldn't have either"  
  
"Oh thanks man that makes me feel better. I was starting to think … oh well it doesn't matter now," he said relaxing slightly as he had a drink.  
  
***  
  
Matt headed home after his gym session and was surprised to see Sandra sitting on his porch. He got out of the car and rushed up to her, throwing his arms around her.  
  
"Is everything ok?" he whispered  
  
"No I'm really bored and was missing you so I thought I'd come and see what you were up too because then at least we could be bored together"  
  
"You and I bored together … I don't think so. I'm sure we can find something to keep us entertained," he said kissed her softly  
  
"I like how you think Hardy" she said as he led her inside and towards his bedroom, "but I should warn you that I'm on call tonight so if I get paged I'll have to run"  
  
"Well then we better make the most of it while we can" he said with a cheeky smile  
  
***  
  
Mandy ended up sleeping all day long. When she finally awoke, it was really dark outside. She saw Adam lying asleep beside her and she started to get upset again. A few tears rolled down her cheek and she tried her hardest to keep the rest from falling.  
  
"Oh baby what's the matter?"  
  
"Just thinking about something"  
  
"Your family?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Because it's around Christmas time and you must be missing them greatly. It must be especially hard around this time of year"  
  
"I've never spend Christmas without them before"  
  
"Baby I'm here for you … and so is everyone else. We'll make this a Christmas you'll never forger"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"We could start celebrating early" Adam said with a wink  
  
"As much as I'd love to, I think I might go for a walk to try and clear my mind"  
  
"Do you want me to come?"  
  
"No you stay and keep the bed warm" she said kissing him softly before leaving the room. She grabbed her coat off the hook by the front door before stepping out into the winter's night. The snow was falling softly and not a sound could be heard. Until there was am almighty BANG! 


	42. Chapter Forty Two

Chapter Forty Two  
  
Chris was sitting by the window upstairs thinking when he noticed Mandy walking outside. He called to he saying,  
  
"Hey Mandy, do you want some company?" she looked up at him and was surprised that he was still awake. She was about to reply when he called again but this time a lot louder saying,  
  
"Hey Mandy watch out" but it was too late, Mandy got hit. Chris tried calling to her again to see if she was ok but he got no response. He quickly grabbed the phone that was next to him and called 911. As he told the operator the details he rushed downstairs to get Adam. Just as he hung up he reached the room.  
  
"Adam, Adam come quick" Chris said as he shook he roughly  
  
"What's the emergency? Can't you see I'm sleeping here?"  
  
"Its Mandy damnit." He didn't need to say another word as Adam was up and on his feet and following Chris out the door. They both ran out and across to where Mandy lay in a bloody mess.  
  
"We need to get her to a hospital" Adam exclaimed  
  
"The ambulance should be here anytime now. We have to try and stop the bleeding and keep her warm in the meantime" Chris said as calmly as possible.  
  
***  
  
Sandra and Matt were lying in each others arms when Sandra's pager started to beep.  
  
"Shit" she said as soon as she heard it, "just my bloody luck" she continued as she crawled out of bed and hunted around for her pager to find out what type of emergency she was facing. The words, 'hit and run' flashed before her.  
  
"Sorry Matty I gotta run. But I'll see you as soon as I can get away"  
  
"Would you like me to drive you?"  
  
"No it's ok you stay here. Otherwise I'll never get out of the car" she said with a smile, "just make sure you're awake when I get back … others…" she said as she finished getting dressed  
  
"Otherwise what?" he questioned  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see for yourself won't you" she said as she disappeared out of the room.  
  
***  
  
Adam and Chris followed the paramedics as they wheeled Mandy into the emergency room. They both tried to go inside the room as they wanted to stay with Mandy but one of the nurses stopped them.  
  
"I'm sorry guys you aren't allowed in here. But if you go over to the waiting room I'll make sure the doctor sees you as soon as she's finished in here to let you know how your friend is" They both walked slowly across to the waiting room which was opposite the ER. They sat silently waiting for any information on Mandy's condition. Finally the waiting got to Chris and he said,  
  
"I'm going to go and let the others know about Mandy. I don't want them to worry, especially Jay if he wakes up and we aren't there" Adam just nodded, not taking his eyes off the emergency room.  
  
While Chris was gone the doctor came out to tell Adam about Mandy's condition.  
  
"How is she?" Adam asked not looking at the doctor, "she's is ok isn't she?" he continued as the doctor sat beside him.  
  
"Adam she's stable now and resting fairly comfortable, but with some discomforts from the injuries. She's just so lucky it wasn't worst." Adam looked up at the doctor momentarily and was surprised to see Sandra sitting beside him.  
  
"Sandra what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm on call tonight and I was with Matt when I got paged"  
  
"So she's going to be ok then?"  
  
"Yeah she should heal fine. Although she's broken some ribs and her left leg … and I'm afraid to say she lost the baby"  
  
"The baby?" Adam asked with confusion  
  
"I'm sorry Adam didn't you know, she was pregnant?" Adam just sat silently thinking things through when Chris returned  
  
"Sandra … how is she?"  
  
"Resting now and should make a speedy recovery with the help from you all" Sandra informed, "She's sleeping now but you can go in see her if you'd like"  
  
"Thanks doc we really appreciate it" Chris said before she got up.  
  
"I'll go get the paper work and some medication because we all know how much Mandy likes hospitals" she said with a smile before walking off  
  
"Man are you ok? Is there something I haven't been told? Chris asked after noticing Adam's day dream like state  
  
"She ahh … she last the baby" he said trying his hardest to fight back the tears.  
  
"Oh my gosh no!" he said with shock, "does she know yet?"  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"Yeah … didn't she tell you?"  
  
"No. How long…?"  
  
"How long what?"  
  
"Have you known?"  
  
"Since this morning. I was with her when she got her test results back" Adam sat silently again. He felt so hurt that Chris found out the news before him.  
  
"She was going to tell you man really. She was so excited about the whole idea…"  
  
"Then why didn't she tell me?" Adam finally said, "and why did she take you with her and not me?"  
  
"You were at training with Jay and she needed a lift and some moral support. She would have ask you but she knows how important training is"  
  
"And what she thinks going to the doctor to get test results isn't?" he questioned  
  
"Hey man I don't know. I think you should be asking Mandy these questions"  
  
"What's the suppose to bloody mean?"  
  
"Hey man just chill would you"  
  
"I'm sorry Chris I just…"  
  
"Don't worry man I understand. Why don't you go and check up on her? I'm sure she'd love to see you right about now"  
  
"You don't want to come?"  
  
"No I think you both have a lot to talk about. But can you tell her that I'm here and hope she's ok?"  
  
"Of course I will and thanks Chris" Adam said before heading off to Mandy's room.  
  
After Adam left, Chris sunk into the chair he was sitting he. He wished he could go and check to see how Mandy was coping with everything. He was in such deep thought that he didn't noticed Sue, Jeff and Jay arrive.  
  
"Hey bro how is she?" Sue asked as she crouched before him  
  
"She's ok … a few broken ribs and leg. Adam's with her now"  
  
"Oh my gosh"  
  
"How did it happen?" Jeff asked  
  
"Mandy went for a walk and a car came out of no where and knocked her over before speeding off"  
  
"Shit. Why didn't you wake me?" Jay asked  
  
"Man we all know how much of a heavy sleeper you are. No chance of waking you up. Just surprised you answered the phone"  
  
"Hey I'm not that bad"  
  
"Yeah sorry man you are" Jeff said  
  
"Do you know when she'll be about to come home?"  
  
"Yeah she's getting released shortly. Just have to wait for Sandra to get the paperwork and medication"  
  
"Sandra's here" they all said in unison  
  
"Yeah" he said with a laugh, "she's on call tonight. I don't think Matt will be too happy though"  
  
"Oh don't tell me she was with my bro" Jeff said  
  
"Sorry man…"  
  
"I so didn't want to know that"  
  
"They could have just been talking you know" Sue added  
  
"Oh knowing Matt they wouldn't be" Jeff said as they all sat down next to Chris to wait for Mandy, Sandra and Adam. 


	43. Chapter Forty Three

Chapter Forty Three  
  
Adam sat next to Mandy as she slept. When she awoke she didn't know where she was or what had happened.  
  
"Baby it's ok I'm here" Adam said supportively  
  
"Where am I?" she asked  
  
"In hospital. You were in a hit and run accident tonight when you went of your walk"  
  
"I want to get out of here" she said trying to sit up but found it too painful  
  
"MJ just relax Sandra's gone to get the paperwork and your medication. Once she gets back we can take you home."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yeah Chris is in the waiting room and he called Jeff, Sue and Jay" The mention oh Chris's name reminded her of the baby. Mandy clutched at her stomach with concern. Adam noticed this and said,  
  
"I'm sorry Mandy" he didn't have to say another word as Mandy knew and burst into tears. Adam sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled up to him and cried softly on his chest.  
  
They stayed like that until Sandra returned. She handed Mandy formed and she quickly signed them. Sandra and Adam then lifted Mandy and helped her into the wheelchair. Once she was comfortable Sandra said,  
  
"You have to take it easy Mandy. No work for a few weeks and let those guys of yours look after you because I don't want to see you in here again. You will also have to say in the wheelchair for a few weeks to let your ribs recover before you can use the crutches. I will also come around to check up on you to make sure everything's ok"  
  
"Sounds good. You know where to find us right?"  
  
"I'll have to ask Matt because I don't have the best memory when it comes to directions."  
  
"Why don't you bring him along?"  
  
"I don't know, you're meant to be resting"  
  
"Oh come on please … I need my Matt attack"  
  
"Ok but only if you promise not to do anything but rest. You've got enough on your plate at the moment"  
  
"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me" Mandy said strongly, "Now can we please get out of here? I can't stand this place"  
  
"Of course MJ" Adam replied as he started to wheel her out to the waiting room  
  
***  
  
"Mandy" Chris called as he ran over to her, "I was so worried" he whispered as he hugged her gently. She winced slightly with shock which made feel bad,  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean tot hurt you"  
  
"It's ok you didn't" Mandy said trying her hardest to act happy, "its good to see you all but really I'm fine. You didn't need to miss out on sleep for me"  
  
"That's ok we weren't sleep" Sue said with a smile  
  
"Gee did you have too? I really could have done without that visual of you and Jeff sis. One thing a bother really doesn't need to know"  
  
"Your just jealous bro coz you're not getting any" Chris looked at Mandy for a moment before quickly looking away. His was too busy thinking and worrying about her that he couldn't think of a good comeback. All he managed was,  
  
"That maybe but at least I get sleep at night"  
  
"Great comeback man" Jay said in laughter, "couldn't have come up with a better one myself"  
  
"Shut up would you. It's just been one of those nights"  
  
"I totally agree with you there Chris… But can we please go home now?" she begged  
  
"Yeah of course" Adam replied, "Do you guys wanna come back for breakfast?" he asked looking at Sue, Jeff and Sandra.  
  
"Nah it's ok Jeff and I have some plans" Sue said with a smile  
  
"Sis what did I just tell you"  
  
"What? I can't help it. And anyway you read too much into things!"  
  
"Children please" Jeff said with laughter  
  
"Oh and I would love to but I have to get back to Matt. But I'll see you later"  
  
"Ok well I guess it's just the four of us them. I just hope you drove here Jay"  
  
"Yeah don't worry I did. And in your car even"  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Well I couldn't find me keys and anyway it's a lot bigger than mine"  
  
"You better not have scratched the car or else you'll pay big time"  
  
"It's fine really. You saw the cars guys and it was still in one piece right?"  
  
"Yeah except for the tail light" Jeff said as seriously as possible  
  
"What? Jay what the hell did you do?"  
  
"Nothing I swear. Nothings wrong with the tail light. Jeff's just stirring"  
  
"Oh and it's just so fun" Jeff said in laugher again  
  
"You'll pay Hardy" Adam said before Mandy made them all tired  
  
"Hello? Have you forgotten about little old me? I would really like to get out of here sometime today"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry babe" Adam said and crouched before her and kissed her softly  
  
"I get to push her" Jeff said grabbing hold of the wheelchair and running off down the corridor with her.  
  
"Jeff Hardy get your ass back here." Adam yelled, "be careful with her"  
  
"Oh she's fine. Relax would you. Mandy's enjoying herself" he said before disappearing around the corner. They all looked at each other before turning and running after him.  
  
"If he's hurt her in anyway he's a goner" Adam said seriously as they turned the corner  
  
"I'm a what if I did what?" Jeff asked sitting on the floor next to Mandy.  
  
"You little…" he started when Mandy interrupted him  
  
"Adam relax. Jeff was just having a bit of fun and that's all it was … fun. And don't worry he didn't hurt me. If anything I wanna have another go"  
  
"No way. Tell her doc."  
  
"I'm sorry you two but I have to agree with Adam. You're not meant to be running down these corridors and anyway Mandy's meant to be taking things easily."  
  
"Oh you guys are no fun" Jeff replied, "Don't worry we'll have some fun later" he whispered in her ear which made her smile.  
  
"What's that? You better not be planning to do it again"  
  
"Would I do a thing like that?" Jeff replied  
  
"Look I better take him home before he gets himself into any more trouble." Sue said taking his hand, "I'll drop around to check up on you later hun. Make sure these three look after you" she said with a smile, "otherwise they'll have me to answer too"  
  
"Thanks Sue. See you later"  
  
After Sue and Jeff walked off headed off to the carpark. Sandra hoped the guys how to fold up the wheelchair once Mandy was sitting inside the car. They thanked her before getting in the car themselves. She said goodbye to them all before heading off to her own car. 


	44. Chapter Forty Four

Chapter Forty Four  
  
As they pulled up outside the house Jay said,  
  
"Home sweet home"  
  
"Oh it's good to be back here" Mandy said with relief that she was out of the hospital  
  
"No to get you inside" Adam said as he got out of the car and walked around to Mandy's side of the car.  
  
"The snows going to make it a little hard for us to get Mandy inside" Chris commented  
  
"That's ok. You and I can carry her inside while Jay holds the door open for us" Adam said looking at Chris  
  
"Just hope I won't be to heavy for you too"  
  
"You got to be kidding right?" Chris said as he and Adam lifted her up and out of the car with ease.  
  
"Just please whatever you don't drop me" she said trying to ignore the pain she felt.  
  
"Would we do a thing like that?"  
  
"I really wouldn't run it past you"  
  
"Ouch that hurts" Adam said as they placed her down on his bed.  
  
"Well so it should" she said trying to hit him playfully but the pain was too much for her to handle.  
  
"Baby are you ok? You know you're meant to take it easy"  
  
"I know but I didn't think it would hurt so much"  
  
'  
  
"Just promise you'll take it easy"  
  
"I will I promise" Mandy said as Adam lent down and kissed her with such passion  
  
"Maybe I should leave you both to it" Chris said heading to the door.  
  
"Oh you don't have to do that Chris. I was hoping we could have that breakfast that you guys promised me"  
  
"I'll get Jay and we'll make a start … so you two can have sometime together"  
  
"Thanks man" Adam said kissing Mandy's neck. Mandy just stared at Chris hopelessly wanting more than anything to be away from Adam as he was making her feel uncomfortable. She finally couldn't take it any longer and said,  
  
"Adam"  
  
"Yeah babe" he said between kisses  
  
"Could you ahh please stop"  
  
"What's the matter baby?"  
  
"You're hurting me"  
  
"Oh MJ you should have told me" Mandy didn't respond, she just shifted across away from him before saying,  
  
"So you think you could go and check on breakfast for me? Coz I'm really hungry"  
  
"Of course. I'll be back shortly," he said getting up and heading to the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
"How's breakfast coming along?" Adam asked as he walking in and sat at the kitchen table.  
  
"Surprised to see you here man. Thought you and Mandy would have been … well…"  
  
"I thought so too man but she said I was hurting her … I really didn't mean too"  
  
"She's just really delicate at the moment" Jay said  
  
"Yeah I know but … oh I don't know what it is…"  
  
"Here why don't you get this into you" Jay said placing a plate of food down in front of Adam  
  
"I should probably go and get Mandy"  
  
"Oh don't worry I'll go and get her. I mean you look tired and you're already sitting down."  
  
"Thanks man. I really appreciate it"  
  
"No a problem" Chris said walking out of the kitchen and across the hall to Adam's room.  
  
***  
  
"I heard a rumour that you're hungry" Chris said as he entered the room  
  
"Hell yeah"  
  
"Where would you like to eat? In here or the kitchen?"  
  
"I don't mind. Just … well I don't wanna sit next to Adam"  
  
"Is everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah … well no … but don't worry about it"  
  
"Mands you know you can always talk to me. No matter what it is"  
  
"Yeah I do and thanks, but I'm not really up to talking about this at the moment. But when I am I'll come and find you" she said with a smile  
  
"Not a problem. Now how about I carry you into the kitchen."  
  
"Sounds good as long as I can eat"  
  
"Ok this might hurt a little" Chris said as he lifted her up off the bed. She lent gently against his chest for extra support and comfort. When they got into the kitchen, he sat her down gently opposite Adam making sure not to hurt her.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"It's ok, all part of the service. Now what would you like to eat?"  
  
"I'd kill for some toast"  
  
"I really hope you don't" Jay joked as he sat down next to Adam  
  
"Ignore him." Chris commented and placed a glass of orange juice down in front of her, "anything else?"  
  
"No the toast will be fine really"  
  
"I don't think so missy. You heard Sandra you have to stay healthy, that includes eating the right foods" Adam commented  
  
"Fine then um could I please have some cereal"  
  
"Yeah of course you can" Chris said as he searched the cupboards and finally found travel pack sized boxes. He grabbed a selection and placed them down in front of Mandy so that she could make her choice, while he went to get the bowl, spoon and milk. By the time he did that the toast had popped up so he went and buttered it for her.  
  
***  
  
When Sue and Jeff returned home then both flopped onto the bed.  
  
"I can't believe that happened to Mandy. She really hasn't been having much luck has she"  
  
"Yeah I know just hope things start to pick up for her" Jeff responded before starting to kiss Sue softly  
  
"Oh Jeffy" Sue replied with giggles, "if I'd know you'd be like that we would have left the hospital much earlier.  
  
***  
  
As Sandra entered Matt's bedroom she noticed that he hadn't listened to her. The poor guy had fallen asleep while trying to wait up for her. She crept into the room and discarded her clothing before climbing onto the bed. Seeing as Matt was lying on his back, Sandra straddled him and lent down and started to kiss him softly. After a while she spoke softly into his ear and nibbled at it. This awoke Matt from his sleep as he was curious to what was biting him. When he saw Sandra his face lit up.  
  
"I never thought you'd get back," he said  
  
"I came as quickly as I could … now where were we before we were interrupted?" Sandra inquired  
  
"I think we were doing this" Matt said leaning up and kissing her with such lust and desire.  
  
"Oh yeah but also this" she added before going further.  
  
***  
  
After breakfast Jay and Adam headed off back to bed, as they needed their rest before the show the following day. Adam had asked Mandy if she'd like to join him but she turned him down saying she wasn't all that tired. Adam tried begging her to join him, even if she didn't sleep but she still turned him down. Thankfully Chris came to her rescue saying that he'd look after her while he rested.  
  
Chris and Mandy ended up going into the lounge room to watch some tv. While watching some daytime soapie Mandy turned to Chris and commented,  
  
"I'm never going to survive being stuck in this place. I'm going to go nuts"  
  
"If you could go anywhere today where would it be?"  
  
"That's a toughie, but if I had to choose, it would be a toss up between going to the park down the road because it's such a tranquil place to go or else the mall coz I have to make a start on my Christmas shopping"  
  
"So what one would you prefer to do then"?"  
  
"Probably the park … not really in the mood for crowds of people and oh yeah you'd probably get mobbed" Mandy said laughing  
  
"Ok so lets get ready to go to the park then"  
  
"You serious?"  
  
"Hell yeah, We can't have you go nuts in here. And besides the others are going to be out for ages. So what do you say? You up for it?"  
  
"Of course but can you help me in and out of the chair?"  
  
"Yeah that's what I'm here for hun" he said as he picked her up.  
  
"Shouldn't we leave them a note or something?"  
  
"Nah don't worry, we'll be back before they know that we even left. No where are Adam's keys?"  
  
"Over near the door"  
  
"Excellent" he said walking over and picking them up  
  
"Do we need anything else?"  
  
"Our coats might be a good idea coz we don't want to freeze"  
  
"Ok well I'll take you to the car then come back for them" 


	45. Chapter Forty Five

Chapter Forty Five  
  
When Chris and Mandy arrived at the park snow was falling lightly and there was no one around.  
  
"Chris are you sure this is a good idea? There is no way that the chair is going to work with all this snow"  
  
"Not worry Mandy, I said I'd bring you here and I'm a man of my word. We can go and sit on that bench just over there." Chris said pointing to a bench which was about 10 meters away.  
  
"You sure you don't mind carrying me again? Because we could always just sit in the car"  
  
"There is no way that we are sitting in the car when we could be sitting outside in the … what did you call it, the peaceful park?"  
  
"Actually I said tranquil"  
  
"Yeah well I was close" he said with a laugh, "I'll just go and put a blanket down and then I'll come back to get you" Chris said before jumping out of the car and walking around to the back and pulling out a few blankets. Once he put them down he walked back to the car for Mandy.  
  
"You better put you're coat of first"  
  
"Do you think you could help me? It's still pretty painful to move"  
  
***  
  
After rugged up, Chris picked Mandy up and curried her across to the seat. They sat beside each other in silence with a blanket over their legs to keep them warm. Finally Mandy turned to Chris and said,  
  
"Thank you so much for bringing me out here. It was just what I needed"  
  
"Not a problem. Anytime you want or need to get out of the house just let me know and I'll bring you back."  
  
"Thanks Chris" she said as she rested her head on his shoulder  
  
"Oh and Mandy you know that if you ever want to talk I'm here for you right? I mean this would be the perfect place for you talk about whatever is on your mind because there's no one else around"  
  
"Yeah I know and just well as I said before, I don't think I'm really up to opening up at the moment. But I'll remember what you said"  
  
"We should probably be getting back." Chris said a few minutes later when he looked at his watch. The time had flown by so quickly.  
  
"I guess you're right. Do you think when we get back, you could carry me upstairs? Because I'd really like to sit in the window seat and just look out on the wonderful whiteness."  
  
"Of course," he said as he picked her up and carried her back to the car.  
  
***  
  
When they returned home Chris carried her inside and said,  
  
"You look exhausted, are you sure you don't want to have a lie down?"  
  
"No I'm fine really" she said trying to keep her eyes open and convince him  
  
"Ok if you say so."  
  
"I do … so sir, could you please do me a favour of carrying me upstairs?"  
  
"It would be my absolute pleasure" Chris said with laughter as he headed up the stairs and across to the window seat, "here you go"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Do you want anything?"  
  
"No I'm fine thanks"  
  
"Ok well I'll be in my room reading if you need me"  
  
"Rightio. Enjoy the book" Mandy said before Chris walked off towards his room.  
  
***  
  
A while later Chris got up to get himself a drink and was heading towards the stairs when he noticed that Mandy had fallen asleep. He walked over to her and noticed that she didn't look all that comfortable so he gently picked her up and carried her back to his room. He put her gently down on the bed and put a blanket over her to keep her warm. He then left her to rest while he got himself a drink.  
  
When he got downstairs he saw Adam and was about to ask if he wanted a drink when he asked,  
  
"Have you seen Mandy?"  
  
"Yeah she's upstairs"  
  
"What's she doing up there?"  
  
"She wanted to sit by the window and look outside. But don't worry she's fine actually she's taking a nap now"  
  
"What on the seat?"  
  
"Well I found her sleeping there but took her back to my room because it's more comfortable"  
  
"Oh that was awfully nice of you Chris" Adam said as he started to head towards the stairs  
  
"Don't you think you should let her rest for a little bit?" Adam was about to answer when the doorbell rang. Seeing Adam was closest, he walked over and opened the door.  
  
"Hey guys, we weren't expecting you so early"  
  
"Sorry we tried ringing earlier but no one picked up and decided to come by to see if any of you where home, seeing Mandy is meant to be resting" Sandra said as Adam looked at Chris curiously because he thought he'd been home the whole time.  
  
"Oh sorry that was probably when I went to get Mandy's chair out of the chair"  
  
"Oh that's cool. This isn't a bad time is it?" Sandra asked  
  
"No not at all. Please come in. Would either of you like a drink?" Adam asked  
  
"I'd kill for a coffee," Matt said  
  
"Oh so would I" Sandra added  
  
"Alrighty then, if you guys make yourself comfortable, I'll make the coffees" Adam said as he headed off to the kitchen. As he left, the doorbell rang again so Chris walked over and opened the door and found Sue, Jeff, Kurt and Colette standing before him.  
  
"Hey guys please come in," he said opening the door wider and gesturing for them to take a seat on one of the couches  
  
"Sorry to just turn up like this man but Sue told Colette about what happened and we wanted to make sure Mandy's ok" Kurt said as he walked in from the snow  
  
"Hey not a problem. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you all … and it looks like you didn't come empty handed which will make her happy" Chris joked  
  
"Where is she anyway?" Colette asked  
  
"She's sleeping upstairs in my room at the moment" Sue gave Chris a questioning look which made him annoyed and he said,  
  
"What? She fell asleep upstairs on the window seat so I took her into my room as Adam was still sleeping … anyway you guys want some coffee?"  
  
"Yeah sounds good to us" Jeff said, "do you want any help?"  
  
"No it's ok Adam's already in the kitchen making a start so I should probably go and give him a hand"  
  
"Oh hey bro, we're heading upstairs to see Mandy" Sue said with Sandra and Colette beside her  
  
"You better not wake her. Oh and sis, keep your hands of my stuff"  
  
"Why would I want your stuff anyway bro?"  
  
"I know you too well and I know how much you love my CD collection"  
  
"Don't worry we'll see to it that she doesn't touch anything" Colette said as the three headed up the stairs  
  
***  
  
As Mandy awoke she was totally shocked. Firstly for being in Chris's room and bed for that matter and also to see her friends sitting by watching her.  
  
"Hey guys what are you doing here?" she asked sleepily  
  
"Came to see you of course silly" Sue said with a smile  
  
"And I have to do that check up a little later" Sandra added  
  
"Well it's good to see you three. But really don't you think you couldn't waited till I awoke?"  
  
"Why would we want to do a silly thing like that?" Colette said with a laugh, "and its not like we had to wait that long anyway"  
  
"That's coz you guys woke me up from a really good dream"  
  
"Oh a really good dream huh? Wouldn't have had a tall blonde Canadian in it by any chance?"  
  
"Well it depends which tall blonde Canadian you are talking about … because if you haven't noticed, I live with three"  
  
"Oh yeah where's Jay? I couldn't still be sleeping could he? I mean he's the one that had the most sleep between all of us"  
  
"I don't know I haven't seen him since we got back. Why don't you go check it out, he's just down the hall"  
  
"Oh that's not a half bad idea. You going to come with me girls?" Sue said looking at the others  
  
"Ok" they both said in unison  
  
"Just watch out, he might get a little annoyed. Trust me on that one"  
  
"He couldn't be as bad as Chris"  
  
"Oh that's for sure" Mandy said with a laugh, "Oh while your gone, can you ask him if he can carry me downstairs?"  
  
"Yeah of course we will" Colette said as the three headed out of the room and down to Jay's room 


	46. Chapter Forty Six

Chapter Forty Six  
  
"Hey guys" Mandy said as Jay carried her down the stairs  
  
"Hey sleepy head, it's good to see you up" Adam said as Jay carried her over to the couch.  
  
"How are you all?" Mandy asked looking at Matt, Jeff and Kurt  
  
"Never mind about us. We should be the ones you that question"  
  
"Oh I'm fine … never better" she joked  
  
"Its good of you all to come and visit though"  
  
"We wouldn't want to be anywhere else" Jeff said with a smile  
  
"Oh Mandy before I forget, this is for you" Kurt said handing her a large bunch of flowers  
  
"Oh thanks Kurt, thanks Colette," she said with emotions  
  
"Good one guys you've made her cry" Sandra said before Sue went on to added,  
  
"And your making the rest of us look bad for not bring Mandy anything"  
  
"Guys don't feel bad, I really didn't expect anything. I'm just so thankful that you've all come over to keep me company"  
  
"What we aren't good enough for you anymore?" Adam said with disappointment  
  
"Well no offence babe but both you and Jay have been sleeping most of the day"  
  
"What about me then?"  
  
"Oh you've been great company Chris and you know it" she said with a smile  
  
"Are we missing something here?" one of the friends inquired but Mandy and Chris just laughed and didn't answer the question.  
  
***  
  
A few hours later they were all still sitting around talking as the sun went down outside.  
  
"I should probably make a start on dinner. You are all more than welcome to stay"  
  
"I know that Matt and I would love to stay but you're not lifting a finger. You know doctors orders" Sandra laughed  
  
"We'd love to stay also" the other to couples said  
  
"Hey why don't we get take away?" Chris suggested  
  
"Only if it's Mario's"  
  
"How did I know you'd say that" Chris laughed  
  
"Just know me too well … so what do you guys say, feel like pizza?"  
  
***  
  
When the food arrived everyone dug in, as they were all so hungry. Mandy took a bite of her pizza before asking,  
  
"So Kurt and Colette, have you finally come to a decision on the date for the wedding?"  
  
"Yeah actually we have" Kurt said with a smile as he took hold of Colette's hand.  
  
"Well I hope we're all invited"  
  
"Gee I don't know" Kurt said with laugher  
  
"Ignore him" Colette, said hitting him playfully, "We'd love nothing more than to have you all there because it wouldn't be the same otherwise"  
  
"So when is the big day then?"  
  
"In a few months time but don't worry you'll all be getting your invitation soon enough"  
  
"Oh my gosh you guys must be getting really excited"  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe. I just can't wait to be Mrs Kurt Angle"  
  
"Oh aren't you adorable" Kurt said wrapping his arms around Colette's waist  
  
"Guys there are some of us trying to eat here" Jeff said jokingly  
  
"Oh come on Jeff you know what it's like to be totally head over heals for someone. Ever thought of asking Sue the big question?" Kurt asked  
  
"Yeah Jeffy have you?" Sue inquired  
  
"I ahh I" Jeff stuttered before Mandy interrupted  
  
"Would someone mind helping me into my chair?"  
  
"Babe if you want anything I'll be happy to get it for you"  
  
"Umm well actually I was planning to go to the bathroom"  
  
"Oh ah sorry" Adam said as he lifted her up and carried her over to the wheelchair, "Do you need any help?"  
  
"I think I can handle it on my own but thanks anyway" Mandy said as she headed off to the on-suite which was off Adam's room.  
  
***  
  
Adam started to get worried about Mandy when she'd been away for so long. He excused himself from the conversation so that he could go and check to see that she was ok. He walking into the room and knocked on the bathroom door saying,  
  
"Hey Mandy are you alright in there?"  
  
Adam knocking and calling through the door took Mandy by surprise which caused her to loose concentration. She ended up missed the seat and feeling face first into the floor. To make matters worse, she landed on her wrist the wrong way and it was causing her farther pain.  
  
"Damnit" Mandy swore as she tried to get up but found it too hard.  
  
"Mandy hang on I'll get Sandra for you" Adam said when he saw her sprawled across the floor.  
  
***  
  
When they returned, they both gently picked Mandy up and carried her over to the bed.  
  
"Here's your medical bag" Chris said as he rushed into the room.  
  
"Thanks guys for your help but would you mind waiting outside until I finish the check up?"  
  
"Can't I just sit here with Mandy?" Adam asked as Chris left the room  
  
"Please Adam" Mandy begged. Adam ended up leaving reluctantly and returned to sit with his friends.  
  
"Thank you" Mandy said to Sandra as the door shut  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked as she started to bandage up her swollen wrist.  
  
"I don't really know what it is but I just feel well suffocated around him at the moment"  
  
"He's just worried about you"  
  
"I know but … oh I don't know what is it, maybe I'm just a bit sensitive since the accident"  
  
"Quite possibly" Sandra said as she finished up, "Done, how does that feel"  
  
"So much better, thank you. I don't know what I would if you weren't here"  
  
"All part of the job" Sandra asked  
  
"Hey Sandra, before you go, do you think you could help me with something?"  
  
"It depends what it is"  
  
"Do you think you could help me change? I mean you are a doctor and all … and I haven't been able to change since getting home coz it hurts too much"  
  
"Oh I'm sure I can managed that, what do you want to change into?"  
  
"There should be something in the top draw of the dresser"  
  
"Ok" Sandra, said as she walked over to opposite the bed, "This do?" she said holding up a warm long sleeved nighty  
  
"Yeah that'll be good"  
  
After helping Mandy changed Sandra headed back out to the others, leaving Mandy to get some rest.  
  
"How is she?" everyone asked  
  
"She'll be fine. Just needs lots of rest. She seems burnt out"  
  
"She hasn't been sleeping lately" Chris commented which made everyone look at him curiously, "what? We've stayed up some nights talking when she can't sleep"  
  
Adam just sat back confused. He never realised that Mandy hadn't been sleeping. He always thought it was strange seeing Mandy and Chris sitting in the kitchen talking some mornings – especially since Chris wasn't usually a morning person but he never thought all that much of it. But now, now he did. And he wanted nothing more than to go to Mandy and ask her all about it but knew he couldn't. At least not now but as soon as he got the chance he would. 


	47. Chapter Forty Seven

Chapter Forty Seven  
  
Mandy ended up waking up at about 2 am from a nightmare she was having. She was so unnerved from it she decided to get up and make herself a hot drink to hopefully calm herself down and to clear her head. She managed to get into the wheelchair with little pain and effect and she was thankful she didn't wake Adam up as she did so.  
  
When she entered the kitchen, she found Chris standing by the stove warming up a saucepan of milk.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" Mandy asked as she headed over towards him  
  
"Yeah you could say that … would you like one?"  
  
"Yeah I'd love one thanks"  
  
"Not a problem. Why don't we go and sit in the lounge room to drink these, because it's a lot more comfortable"  
  
***  
  
Chris and Mandy sat talking for a while about all sort of different things.  
  
"So you never told me why you're up" Chris said looking at Mandy with concern. She told him about the nightmare she'd had and how it had freaked her out. The main reason for this was that it involved flashback memories of the hit and run accident. She didn't know what it was but the driver seemed extremely familiar to her.  
  
"Oh Mandy" Chris finally said and wrapped his arms around her. Mandy instantly started feeling a lot safer and secure which she liked more than anything.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Adam woke up to find Mandy gone from beside him. He got out of bed and headed over to his bedroom door so that he could go and find her. As he opened the door, he froze in his tracks when he saw Mandy and Chris asleep on the couch in one another's arms. His heart broke when he saw them together. He'd felt Mandy pushing him away lately but he never thought it would lead to something like this.  
  
Adam tried to gather his thoughts as he headed off to the kitchen to grab himself something to eat, even though he wasn't feeling all that hungry. After making himself breakfast, he headed straight back to his room to start packing his things for the trip. They all had to travel onto the arena which was hosting the next two shows. Adam was just so grateful that Mandy wasn't able to attend because he didn't know what he'd do if she was. All he knew was that he had to get out of the house and soon. So as soon as he'd finished packing, he loaded up his car.  
  
Adam headed back inside to let Jay know he was leaving earlier. As he walked back inside Mandy and Chris sat awake on the couch.  
  
"Are you leaving already man?" Chris asked sleepily  
  
"Like you bloody care. All you're interested in is getting with my girlfriend"  
  
"Adam what are you talking about? Because you know that isn't true"  
  
"Like hell I do" Adam said raising his voice slightly, "Just whenever you can you spend time with Chris and not me"  
  
"What are you getting at here?"  
  
"What do you think? You're surely aren't as dumb as you look"  
  
"You know what Adam. I really don't give a shit what you think. I shouldn't have to defend my friendship with Chris. He's my best friend for fucks sake and nothing more and I really don't care what you think because you're wrong."  
  
"So then how do you explain what I saw this morning? You and Chris sleeping in each others arms!"  
  
"Not that I should have to explain to you what happened … but I told Chris about a nightmare I'd just had … and he gave me a simple bloody hug to try and comfort me and I guess we must have fallen asleep"  
  
"Whatever, I really don't give a shit anymore" Adam responded before storming out of the house. Before he got to the door, Mandy yelled  
  
"It looks like history's bloody repeating itself again." Adam didn't listen to her though he just kept walking and slammed the door before him before jumping into his car and driving off.  
  
"DAMNIT!" Mandy yelled before falling down on the couch and crying. Chris tried his hardest to comfort her but with little luck. He decided to leave her along for a while so that he could pack and organise a few things.  
  
***  
  
"Chris are you ready?" Jay called from the lounge room. Chris appeared a few minutes later with luggage in hand.  
  
"Sorry man" Chris said as he rushed down the stairs and headed out to load his belongings in the car. Before leaving both men went and said their goodbyes to Mandy who was still upset.  
  
"Call me if you need to talk" Chris said as Jay dragged him off to the car.  
  
"Thanks … see you in a few days" she called before they both disappeared behind the door.  
  
When the guys turned around they found Sue, Sandra and Colette waiting by the car for them.  
  
"Thanks guys for coming over in such sort notice" Chris said walking over to them.  
  
"Hey bro we're just so glad you called us. We wouldn't want Mandy to be alone … and hey it means we can have one giant sleepover" Sue said excitably  
  
"Well enjoy yourselves. Oh and here are the keys … and don't forget to wait till we've gone before going inside"  
  
"Don't worry Chris, you've told us all a hundred times already. Just go and have fun and make sure you take care of our guys for us" Colette said as they got into the car.  
  
"Don't worry we will" Jay called as they drove off down the driveway.  
  
"I so can't believe we are about to do this"  
  
"I know Mandy's so going to kill us"  
  
"Anything's better than her moping around the house for the next few days"  
  
"Oh that's for sure. Now lets get thing party underway" Sue said picking up her overnight bag and headed to the front door.  
  
"Hey Sue, wait up" Sandra called as she and Colette rushed to catch up to her, "you might need these" Sandra said when she caught up to Sue and handed her to house keys.  
  
***  
  
Mandy was still lying on the couch crying when she heard the front door open. Thinking it was wither Jay or Chris returning for something she quickly wiped the tears away and said,  
  
"What did you forget?" there was complete almost silence for a few moments before Mandy turned and looked over at the door. She was completely shocked to see the girls standing there,  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked as she tried to sit up  
  
"Here to cheer you up of course"  
  
"Cheer me up?"  
  
"We know about what happened Mandy so don't try and hide it from us"  
  
"So who told you all?"  
  
"Chris … he was worried about you being alone … so here we are"  
  
"I should warn you all that I'm probably not going to be the best company"  
  
"Don't say that hum we'll make sure you have a good time"  
  
"Ok but please no talking about what happened … I'm not really up to it"  
  
"We won't don't you worry. But just remember we're here for you if you need to talk"  
  
"Thanks guys I really appreciate it"  
  
Sue, Sandra and Colette made themselves comfortable before helping to cheer Mandy up. They kept to their word and didn't mention Adam's name. They decided not to talk about any guys, unless they were hot, sexy actors. They rented a stack of 'chick flicks' to laugh, cry and enjoy watching with no one to make fun of them.  
  
It wasn't until later that night that Mandy thought about everything that had happened.  
  
"I'm sorry guys I really can't watch this," she said as Adam's music started playing. They girls immediately start looking for the remote to change the channel, but it was too late. Adam appear through the thick white smoke wearing tight black pants and top in the same colour and material with only a few buttons done up to show off his body. Mandy stared at him for what seemed like hours with tears rolling down her cheeks. She never thought loosing someone like Adam would be so painful. She knew looking at him she need to explain what happened so that she could hopefully get him back. She just needed to find away for him to listen to her.  
  
"I have to call him"  
  
"Are you sure that's the best idea?"  
  
"Yes … I mean no … oh I don't know but I have to try. He means too much to me"  
  
"I think you should wait until morning at least until you call him. The time apart will do you both some good"  
  
"And also we wouldn't want you to brake another rule for the night now would we?"  
  
"Your probably right. I just hope he'll listen to me"  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure he will. Now which movie should we watch?"  
  
"Legally Blonde!" That movies the best" Mandy joked  
  
"It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you're blonde does it?" Sandra joked back  
  
"No of course not" she laughed 


	48. Chapter Forty Eight

Chapter Forty Eight  
  
Later that night while the girls were sleeping, Mandy got into her wheelchair and headed into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. While she was doing so, she started thinking about Adam and how she really wanted to talk to him. So she wheeled herself over to the phone and dialed his number slowly. He hands started to get really sweaty and her heart raced. Finally what seemed like hours later, the phone started to ring. As she heard each ring she just hoped Adam would pick up and finally he did.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Adam its" Mandy started before she was disconnected. Thinking it was a bad connection, she tried again. Once again Adam picked up and as soon as Mandy started to talk he'd hand up on her.  
  
"Shit" she swore slowly when she tried again. This time it didn't ring but went straight to the message bank. She knew now that he'd turned off his phone just so he wouldn't have to talk to her and it tore her apart inside. She left him an emotional message pleading him to call her back so they could talk things through.  
  
Thinking there was a good chance that Adam would return her call, she sat and sat and sat by the phone. She was too scared to move incase she missed the call. But the call never came. Mandy ended up falling asleep in her chair, clutching onto the phone. It wasn't until the phone rang the next morning that she awoke.  
  
"Adam" she asked wishingly  
  
"Sorry pumpkin it's only me"  
  
"Oh hey Chris … what's up?"  
  
"Just wanted to see how your doing hun. Obviously you haven't talk to Adam yet"  
  
"He won't talk to me. I tried calling him a few times last night but he just hung up on me … finally he turned his mobile off so I left a message"  
  
"Oh pumpkin I'm so sorry to hear that. But he probably just wants some time to himself…"  
  
"Yeah but it's kill me. I really want … need to talk to him" Mandy said with a pause as she heard the girls starting to stir. "Shit"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"The girls are up and they'll totally kill me if they catch me on the phone with you"  
  
"Oh why's that? Does my sis have it in for me?"  
  
"Oh no nothing like that. We're having a guy free time and since you're one I can't be talking to you"  
  
"That's so sexist" Chris laughed  
  
"Yeah but it's been fun. Thanks for organising it by the way"  
  
"Not a problem. You know I'd do anything for you"  
  
"Yeah and thanks. I better run but I'll try calling you later"  
  
"I look forward to it"  
  
Mandy had just hung up the phone when the girls entered.  
  
"Here you are. We were starting to think you ran out on us"  
  
"It crossed my mind but found it a little difficult" Mandy said pointing to her leg.  
  
"Well that's lucky then … we wouldn't know what to do without you"  
  
"Oh don't say that"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You getting embarrassed … oh look you are"  
  
"I am not" Mandy said looking away so they couldn't see her face become redder and redder, "I'm just hot"  
  
"Don't try and hide it from us Mandy we can all tell your not coz your shaking"  
  
"Can you guys just quite it already" she said as she made her way to the door. The others followed her back into the lounge room.  
  
"Are you alright hun?" Sue asked after sensing that things weren't right.  
  
"I ahh I really need to get out of this place"  
  
"We could always head back to my place. I'm sure that Jeff wouldn't mind and you're more than welcome to stay as long as you need or want to"  
  
"Oh that would be really good thanks Sue. I'll just go and pack a few things" Mandy said heading off towards he room.  
  
"Do you need any help?" Sandra asked  
  
"Yeah if you don't mind"  
  
"Not at all"  
  
"While you guys do that we'll clear up in here" Colette said  
  
***  
  
"Hey Mandy, where are you?" Chris asked with concern when he got home a few days later.  
  
"Oh shit Chris sorry I was going to call and let you know but I didn't think you'd be back this early"  
  
"I left earlier than expected and the traffic was really good" Chris said with a pause when he heard a familiar voice on the other end of the line, "is that my sis I can here?"  
  
"It sure is. Actually that's where I am. I'm staying with her and Jeff for a while coz I really don't think I could face him…" she said trailing off  
  
"Oh Mandy, please come back. I've really missed your company and our later night, early morning talks"  
  
"I'm sorry Chris but I can't. At least not now because he won't talk to me and it would be way too uncomfortable for all of us. And besides there isn't anywhere for me to sleep so it's for the best"  
  
"I guess you are right there. I'm just being selfish here. But promise me I can come and visit you tomorrow"  
  
"Of course you can. Actually I was hoping you could help me with my Christmas shopping"  
  
"Yeah of course that's fine with me. I mean I haven't started yet myself"  
  
"Excellent I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Oh and Chris I'm sorry about not telling you sooner"  
  
"Hey don't worry pumpkin you just got me a little worried is all. I can't wait to see your smiling face"  
  
"Bye" Mandy laughed as she hung up, she turned and Sue smiled at her.  
  
"What?" Mandy asked  
  
"What did my big bro want?"  
  
"Just worried … but you know Chris"  
  
"Hell yeah but why is he back so early? Jeff isn't expect back for a while"  
  
"He left early and got a good run with the traffic."  
  
"Oh yeah he left early huh?"  
  
"Sue just drop it would you. It's not like that and you know it"  
  
"Hey I didn't say anything"  
  
"Yeah but you were implying it"  
  
"Well … you and Chris"  
  
"Please … please don't go thee Sue. Not now" Mandy started fighting back emotions when Jeff walked through the front door.  
  
"Jeffy" Sue called as she ran towards him and jumped into his arms.  
  
"Someone miss me huh?"  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe"  
  
"Well we'll just have to make up for lost time now won't we"  
  
"Oh I love the way you think" Sue giggled as Jeff started to carry her off towards the bedroom, when he noticed Mandy.  
  
"Oh Mandy I forgot you were here" Jeff said sheepishly  
  
"Hey pretend I'm not even here. You guys have lots to catch up on and anyway I was going to go off to my room for some time out"  
  
"Mandy I'm"  
  
"I know Jeff and thanks" Mandy said, knowing only too well what he'd say about being sorry about her and Adam breaking up. She then slowly made her way down the hall, "just try not to make too much noise" he laughed before disappearing into her room. 


	49. Chapter Forty Nine.

Chapter Forty Nine  
  
No matter what Mandy tried to do, she couldn't sleep. The loud moans and groans she could hear from down the hall didn't help it. She finally got fed up and turned the lamp on which was on the bedside table. As she sat trying to block out the noises, she thought about how much she missed her late night talks with Chris and figuring he'd probably still be up she decided to give him a call.  
  
"Hello?" he said groggily when he picked up the phone  
  
"Oh Chris I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up. I thought you'd still be up"  
  
"Oh don't worry Mands. Just tired from the trip I guess. But hey what's up?"  
  
"That you don't want to know!" she laughed  
  
"Huh?" he said confused at her comment  
  
"Oh don't worry. Just thought it would be quieter at night"  
  
"I've never found it noisy whenever I've stayed over there"  
  
"Well count yourself lucky" she said knowing only too well that Chris had no idea what she was referring to, now would he want too.  
  
"Did they um all get home safely?"  
  
"I take it you're talking about Jay and Adam … so yeah they did. And I can honestly say that this place really isn't the same without you. I've got no one to talk to openly at weird and wacky hours of the day or night"  
  
"I'm sorry man you know I wouldn't have gone…" she said trailing off  
  
"Yeah I know. oh and Mands if it makes you feel any better, he's missing you. He won't admit it but you can just tell. He went straight to his room and I haven't seen him since. I just he was probably expecting you to be there"  
  
"He's probably just tired"  
  
"Think that all you want but I know the way the guy thinks"  
  
"I don't know Chris"  
  
"Just at least don't give up or block him out … not yet anyway"  
  
"I'll see … no promised"  
  
"Thanks sweetie. I'm going to try and get some more sleep so I've got enough energy for shopping with you tomorrow"  
  
"Ok snuggle bum thanks for the talk"  
  
"Snuggle bum"  
  
"Yeah it's your new nickname." She laughed, "Ain't it cute, just like you"  
  
"Thanks Pumpkin, see you in a few hours"  
  
"Can't wait!"  
  
"Me either" he replied before they said there final goodbyes.  
  
When Mandy hung up she just lay down thinking things through.  
  
***  
  
"Gee you look like hell!" Chris commented when Mandy opened the door.  
  
"A good morning to you also" she said letting him in  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that. It was just a shock to see you looking so tired"  
  
"Yeah well I'm sure you'd look like this if you hadn't slept at all"  
  
"Oh pumpkin why's that? Got a lot on your mind?"  
  
"No … but let's just say the walls are really thin in this place"  
  
"Ok I so didn't want to know that"  
  
"Hey don't blame me, you're the one that asked"  
  
"Yeah well next time please don't"  
  
"Ok … so you want a coffee or should we get going?"  
  
"As much as I'd love one of your coffees I really think we should get going."  
  
"Yeah good point. I'll just get my bag"  
  
"Don't be silly I'll get it for you" Chris said before going over to the coffee table and picking up Mandy's bag. He then helped her out of the house and into the care before they drove off towards the mall.  
  
***  
  
Once at the mall they went from shop to shop looking for just the right presents for all their friends. They spend hours shopping but they both had a lot of fun. When they finally got back to Sue and Jeff's place Chris flopped on the couch absolutely exhausted.  
  
"Oh it feels good to sit down"  
  
"Would you like that coffee now?"  
  
"Would I ever. I mean if you feel up to it"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I've been sitting down the whole time"  
  
"Oh good point. When do you get to use crutches?" Chris called as Mandy wheeled her way tot he kitchen.  
  
"Hopefully in a few days. I have to go in and see Sandra in a couple of days"  
  
"If you let me know when the appointment is I'd be more than happy to drive you in"  
  
"Thanks Chris I'd really appreciate that" she said making her way to the couch  
  
"Not a problem"  
  
"Hey since you've been so helpful today, do you want to stay for dinner? I'm sure that Sue and Jeff wouldn't mind"  
  
"That would be great if you don't mind. I could really do with a home cooked meal"  
  
"Who said anything about a home cooked meal?"  
  
"I just meant that anything is better then the food we've been having"  
  
"Oh I'm sure it wasn't that bad"  
  
"Trust me it has been" 


	50. Chapter Fifty

Chapter Fifty  
  
After dinner Sue and Jeff headed off to their room for some more quality time. Or as Sue put it, "We're going to bed off to bed. It's been a long day"  
  
So Mandy and Chris finished cleaning up before heading over to the lounge room. They sat quietly for a while until Chris said,  
  
"Hey pumpkin"  
  
"Yeah snuggle bum"  
  
"I was just wondering how you're coping"  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Everything. I mean the last few weeks haven't been the easiest for you. So much has happened. So much has changed. I just wanted to make sure you're ok"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine Chris. So please stop worrying"  
  
"I'm sorry but as much as I'd like to believe you I can't. I can see right through you. You put up a great act but I can sense your heart ache and pain"  
  
"I … I…" Mandy started before looking away from Chris as she was trying to force herself not to cry, Chris moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"It's ok Mands. Let it all out, you'll feel a lot better. No more bottling up your emotions. It's ok to cry after everything you're been through."  
  
"I'm sick of crying. All I ever seem to be doing lately is crying. One bad thing about another" she sulked as a few tears fell  
  
"Things will get better Mandy, you'll see" Chris said swiping them away  
  
"But they won't. at least not while I'm here"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I can't stay here"  
  
"Why's that? Have Sue or Jeff done something?"  
  
"No of course not, well except maybe being a little loud last night"  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Things are way too hard"  
  
"So your just going to run from your problems"  
  
"it's the only thing to do. I can't cope with all the shit going through my head and heart"  
  
"Where will you go?"  
  
"Home"  
  
"But I thought you couldn't stay there because of Adam"  
  
"No sill, not that home. My real home in Australia"  
  
"What? No you can't. Please tell me you're joking" Chris said in shock  
  
"I'm sorry Chrissy but it's the only thing I can think about. It will be for the best. Then Adam will be rid of me"  
  
"Oh Mandy please don't do this. What about all the Christmas plans we have"  
  
"As much as I'd love to spend my Christmas here with you I can't. I want to get home and see my family.  
  
"But you've been looking forward to it. Even today we talked about plans and ideas."  
  
"Yeah but I've thought things through since then"  
  
"How could you? It was only a few hours ago"  
  
"Chris things can change without warning and you know it. This is just one of those things"  
  
"But it can't be. I won't let you do this. Have you forgotten why you came over here in the first place all those months ago?"  
  
"Yeah I know it's because of the stalker bu he followed me here so if I go home he won't know"  
  
"Oh Mandy I'm sure he'll know. he seems to know about everything else"  
  
"Don't remind me"  
  
"Then don't go, at least not quite yet. You need to think this through so you don't do something you'll later regret!"  
  
"If I'll say I'll think about it, will you get off my back?"  
  
"I'm not on your back … I'm right beside you." Chris laughed before continuing when Mandy stuck her tongue out at him, "but yeah I'll get off your case"  
  
"And you can't mention this to anyone"  
  
"Don't worry I won't, not a word"  
  
They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while as they weren't sure what to talk about. As Chris looked around the room he noticed the clock on the wall.  
  
"I should probably head off. I didn't realise just how late it was … or early, whichever way you want to look at it" Mandy looked at the clock before looking back at Chris,  
  
"You can always stay the night … because you look exhausted after today's activities"  
  
"Oh I don't know"  
  
"You're just worried about what people are going to think. U really wouldn't if I was you. I'm sure we can share the bed without anything happening. And besides we'd probably fall asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillow"  
  
"Yeah you're right. I guess … we'll you know"  
  
"Yeah I do but come on lets go" Mandy said as she was about to get into her wheelchair.  
  
"Here let me carry you. It will be easier"  
  
"Thanks snuggles" Mandy laughed as she snuggled up to him 


	51. Chapter Fifty One

Chapter Fifty One  
  
During the night Chris was just starting to drift off to sleep when he was awoken by Mandy tossing and turning frantically. He thought that she was just trying to get comfortable but soon realised she was having a nightmare when she started speaking,  
  
"No, please don't"  
  
Chris sat up and put his hands on her shoulders to try and stop her from tossing.  
  
"Mandy, Mandy honey wake up. Everything's ok … it's just a dream"  
  
"No don't do it" she yelled before shooting up off the pillow. She started to breathe really quickly and heavily and she found it hard to see clearly from the tears that fell.  
  
"Shh it's ok Mandy, you're safe now" Chris said wrapping his arms around her and wiping the tears away. After lying in Chris's arms for a while, she lifted her head and said,  
  
"It was him"  
  
"What are you talking about pumpkin?"  
  
"The accident"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Brett … Brett was driving the car"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, it was him, I know it!"  
  
"But how?"  
  
"I keep having recurring dreams that develop almost every night and tonight it all fitted together"  
  
"But Mandy why would he want to hurt you?"  
  
"That's what I can't work out. Because I have no idea how he knows where I am. I mean sure he did see me over here a while back … but even then I didn't tell him where I was … at least I don't think I did … oh it's just too confusing for me"  
  
"Maybe it was just a dream … but then again wasn't it around the time he came to visit you that things started getting weird, with the phone calls?"  
  
"Yeah it was. I was just so wish I could find out if it was him or not. But how?"  
  
"Maybe we could. I mean with all the photos he's been taking it's sure to mean that he watches you. So we'll have to plan something … but how about we try and get some sleep and then talk to the others in the morning" Mandy yawned and agreed with Chris, cuddling up to him and resting her head back down on his chest. In a matter of minutes she was fast asleep again.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Chris lay watching over Mandy as she slept peacefully. He tightened his grip ever so slightly as he didn't want to wake her. When she did finally start to stir she looked up at him with weary eyes.  
  
"Morning Pumpkin"  
  
"Morning Snuggles"  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"I ahh don't know. Surprised I actually got back to sleep but I guess I had a good pillow" she giggled, "I just hope you didn't mind and it wasn't too uncomfortable for you"  
  
"No it was fine with me … actually quite comfy"  
  
"Oh you liked it huh"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know"  
  
"Oh I know you did. I can see it in you eyes and what great eyes they are" she smiled  
  
"Why thank you pumpkin. You have gorgeous eyes yourself" he laughed looking down at her smiling sweetly at him  
  
"Mandy I thought you might be … oh shit sorry guys" Sue said when she opened the bedroom door and saw Chris and Mandy in bed together. She was heading back ot the door when Mandy said,  
  
"You don't have to go. Chris stayed over because it was late and he was tired"  
  
"You don't have to explain to me…" Sue said with a grin  
  
"Sis it's not like that and you know it"  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
"Yeah you would have heard us otherwise" Chris said laughing which made Mandy burst out in laughter also while Sue stood confused, "Actually mandy thinks she knows who ran her over" he added noticing Sue's discomfort  
  
"Oh my gosh, who?"  
  
"Brett" Mandy said simply  
  
"As in your ex boyfriend?"  
  
"The one and only"  
  
"Shit"  
  
***  
  
After explain everything to Sue, Mandy and Chris decided to call up the others and see if they'd be interested in helping out with a plan to catch Brett. Chris volunteered to do the ring around while Sue sat and talked to Mandy.  
  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Jay"  
  
"Chris surprised to hear from you, I thought you were still sleeping upstairs"  
  
"Yeah well sorry to disappoint man. But listen I was wondering if you and Adam would be able to help Mandy and I out"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Nothing like that … to cut a long story short, Mandy thinks she know who her stalker is and we want to try and catch the bastard in the act"  
  
"Hey I'll definitely be in, don't know about Adam … I'll mention it to him though"  
  
"Thanks man I know it would mean a lot to Mandy if he comes"  
  
"I'll try my hardest then. We'll see you shortly"  
  
"Excellent bye"  
  
After getting off the phone, Chris called Matt and Kurt who both agreed to help out.  
  
***  
  
An hour later everyone had arrived and were sitting around Sue and Jeff's living room.  
  
"So who's the guys we're going after?" Kurt asked  
  
"I'm sure most of you will have heard of this guy because it's my ec boyfriend Brett"  
  
"You're not serious"  
  
"Actually I am … or at least that's what I want to find out"  
  
"Got any ideas on how to do this?" Jay asked  
  
"No that's why we've called you all there because we could do with some suggestions" Mandy said looking over at Adam who hadn't said a word since arriving. She wished she knew what he was thinking because it was driving her crazy. Especially since the last time they saw or spoke to each other, was when they had their huge argument which ended in them splitting up, Mandy continued to watch him throughout the whole discussion and not once did he look at her. He just sat quietly looking at his hands and feet. 


	52. Chapter Fifty Two

Chapter Fifty Two  
  
Mandy sat on the park bench with Chris looking out onto the frozen lake.  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work?"  
  
"I sure hope so because then you'll be able to feel safe again. No more looking over your shoulder or freaking out with noise in the night"  
  
"I don't know the last time I felt completely safe" Mandy commented  
  
"See that's why we are doing this. The sooner we catch this bastard" Chris started but stopped suddenly when they heard a loud noise coming from behind them. They both turned spun around and saw Jay, Kurt, Matt and Adam holding down a person. They couldn't see who it was as his face was shoved into the snow.  
  
"I want to see who it is" Mandy said not taking her eyes off the guy. Chris gestured for the guys to lift him up, at which point Mandy gasped.  
  
"You fucking asshole, why have you been doing this to me? I thought you fucking cared for me" Mandy spat as she saw Brett being restrained in front of her.  
  
"I do Mandy, with all my heart and soul. That's why I did this. It was the"  
  
"Don't speak to me. I broke up with you for a reason … I just hope the cops through the book at you … and hard"  
  
"Cops?"  
  
"Yeah you know the people that wear blue uniforms and have a badge? You were thinking of being one at one stage…"  
  
"They'll be here anytime now" Sue interrupted walking over to Mandy's side with Sandra and Colette following. Brett tried to free himself so he could escape but the guys were holding him so tightly he couldn't move a muscle.  
  
"Your not going anywhere except straight to jail." Chris said with a grin on his face as the cops arrived  
  
"Mandy … baby please" Brett begged but she wouldn't have any of it. She just starred at him with hatred and said,  
  
"Please just get him out of here."  
  
They all watched as Brett was taken away and thrown into the cops car. Once the door shut and they started to drive away, Mandy collapsed into Chris's arms.  
  
"It's ok pumpkin. It's all over now and you'll never have to worry about him again"  
  
"Thank you. Thank you all for helping" Mandy said raising her head ever so slightly and looked over at Adam and the other guys.  
  
"Come on we have some celebrating to do." Chris said as he picked her up and carried her off to his car.  
  
***  
  
Everyone slowly made her way back to Sue and Jeff's place. Matt and Sandra were the last one's to arrive as they stopped to pick up some supplies. When they walked into the lounge room Sandra had a huge smile on her face which made Mandy suspicious of her friend.  
  
"Sandra what are you up too?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Man I can see right through you. So come on spill"  
  
"Ok, ok I've got a bit of a surprise for you"  
  
"A surprise … oh I love surprises" she laughed  
  
"You're so going to love this" she said before rushing out of the room momentarily to pick up the surprise before showing it.  
  
"It's ahh great" Mandy said slightly confused as to what it was.  
  
"You don't know what it is do you?"  
  
"That obvious huh?" Mandy blushed  
  
"Yeah just a little big red" Matt laughed when he noticed her start to blush.  
  
"Matt, behave yourself. Ignore him … I'll show you what it is used for" Sandra said moving towards Mandy. She knelt down in from of her and lifter her broken leg up onto her knee.  
  
"See there you go" she said doing up the Velcro, "how does that feel?"  
  
"It feels good. Does this mean…" she started  
  
"Yeah no more wheelchair for you"  
  
"What about crutches?"  
  
"You'll need them for a little bit so you can get use to walking again but then you'll be able to walk around fairly easily."  
  
"Oh my gosh this is so cool" Mandy commented with excitement  
  
"Thought you'd be happy" Sandra said  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe, thank you" she said hugging her tightly  
  
"Hey Mandy the surprises don't stop there" Colette smiled, "we've all wanted you to know how special you are so we all put in and got you this" she said producing a small package.  
  
"Guys you didn't have to do this"  
  
"We know but we wanted too" Jay said as she started to slowly unwrap the present.  
  
"Oh my gosh guys this is beautiful" she said looking down at the bracelet she was holding.  
  
"Here let me help you with that" Chris said taking it gently out of the box and carefully help Mandy to put it on. "There you go"  
  
"Thank you all so much but you really didn't have too. I just can't believe you did this"  
  
"We're just so glad you like it" Matt said with a smile.  
  
"You really deserve it" Kurt smiled 


	53. Chapter Fifty Three

Chapter Fifty Three  
  
Everyone sat around having a great time until out of no where Adam said,  
  
"Sorry guys I have to get going"  
  
Everyone in the room turned and looked at him in shock as it was the first thing he'd said all day.  
  
"You sure you can't stick around longer?" Mandy asked in a pleading tone  
  
"Yeah come on man stay and celebrate"  
  
"Sorry I have to meet someone." As soon as he said that, silence feel across the room as they all know who he was meeting – well everyone but Mandy. And she knew she was missing something. It wasn't until after Adam left that she looked at them all and said,  
  
"So who's he going to meeting?"  
  
"I really wouldn't have a clue" Jay said but Mandy could tell by the look in his eyes that he was lying.  
  
"Guys I know you're only trying to protect me but I'd really like to knew. I need to know if I still stand a chance or not"  
  
"He's gone off to meet someone from work"  
  
"Oh so it's only for work then?  
  
"Well ahh sort of"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well since you've been gone, Adam's has gotten a new storyline and I guess you could say he's researching it"  
  
"Researching it? Can one of you please just tell me already. I can't stand this anymore"  
  
"Look I'll tell you, but you aren't allowed to … well get angry or anything. Like please don't shoot the messenger" Colette finally said, breaking the uneasy tension which had built up in the room.  
  
"Babe are you sure you should do that?" Kurt whispered  
  
"She has a right to know" she replied before focusing her attention back on Mandy, "Adam's new storyline has him teaming up with one of the 'divas', if you know what I mean"  
  
"Yeah but who?"  
  
"Torrie"  
  
"You've not serious are you?"  
  
"Very"  
  
"But she's always wanted to get her hands on him"  
  
"Oh we know … she totally loves the storyline at the moment because it means she gets to spend heaps of time with him"  
  
"But I still don't see why Adam had to leave"  
  
"Because blondie they've been seeing a lot of each other lately … and getting rather close"  
  
"No he couldn't"  
  
"I'm sorry Mandy but it seems that way" Mandy sat dumbfound not looking at her friends. She was finding the news just too hard to cope with on top of everything that had happened to her already. She sat playing nervously with her bracelet for a while before saying,  
  
"How long? How long has he been seeing her?"  
  
"Can't say for certain" Jay replied  
  
"Just give me an estimate then. I need to know. Was it before my accident?" No body said a word. They just sat awkwardly looking at each other.  
  
"To hell with him" she said getting up and headed off to the kitchen for a drink.  
  
"Mandy" Sue called but she had already left the room.  
  
"Just leave her sis. She probably just needs sometime alone"  
  
"I just wish she didn't have to find out this way"  
  
"She needed to know though. She's been kept in the dark far too long"  
  
"Yeah I know but why today? She was just so happy and now…"  
  
"We'll just have to turn her frown upside down" Jeff joked  
  
"And how do you suppose we do that?"  
  
"We'll just take her mind off it"  
  
"Let's just hope its that easy"  
  
"Have a little faith" Chris smiled, "I'll just see what she's up too"  
  
***  
  
When Chris entered the kitchen he found Mandy slumped over the table with a beer in hand.  
  
"Want to come back out and join us?" Chris asked. She looked at him and smiled,  
  
"Want some snuggles?" Makes you feel all happy and carefree"  
  
"Pumpkin how many have you had?"  
  
"Only a couple" she laughed  
  
"Come on I'll put you to bed"  
  
"Oh please don't Snuggles. I just want to stay and have some fun with you all. I promise I will behave" she said drunkenly  
  
"Ok but no more drinking" he said as he tried to take the bottle out of her hand.  
  
"No Chrissy this is mine. There's more in the fridge"  
  
"Mandy you either give it to me now or I'm taking you off to bed"  
  
"Ok, ok I'm give it to you dad" she said grumpily  
  
"Thank you. Now get this into you" he said as he handed her a cup of strong black coffee  
  
"But I don't drink coffee"  
  
"Just drink it. It will sober you up and if anyone asks we can blame your behaviour on it"  
  
"Rightioooo" she laughed  
  
***  
  
Over the next few days Mandy experienced major mood sings. One minute she'd be as happy as anything and the next she'd be down in the dumps. As she sat writing in her journal one night, she realised there was only one thing to do. She knew it would be hard but it would be fore the best. She worked out that the best time to put her plan into action would be during the next days recording – the last show before their Christmas break.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Mandy we're off" Sue called from the lounge room, "you sure you don't want to come" Mandy walked out of her room and replied,  
  
"Yeah I'm sure but thanks for the offer. Good luck in your matches Jeff"  
  
"Thanks Mandy. I hope you have a good day yourself. See you later tonight" he said walking towards the door.  
  
"Thanks. But you guys" she managed to say, holding back all her emotions. As they pulled out of the driveway, a few tears rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped them away before getting to work.  
  
It didn't take her too long to pack everything away because she hadn't really unpacked in the first place. She made her airline booking next before sitting down to write to everyone.  
  
Once done she left the envelops addressed to each individual on her bed and just hoped they wouldn't be too upset. After that was done she made a quick call to Chris because she knew she'd miss him the most. He'd been her best friend the entire time she'd been there and they'd formed a close bond. He was always there for her and she really appreciated it but she knew he'd be really upset with her decision to leave.  
  
"Chris it's Mandy. I ahh don't know how to say this but … I can't stay any longer. I'm sorry but I've put a lot of thought into this and it's for the best. I just want to thank you for always being there for me … I'll really miss you" Just as she said that she heard the beep from her taxi cab which had just arrived. "I have to go my cabs here. Please don't hate me for doing this. I'll call you once I get home so you know I'm safe. Cya around Snuggles. Love you" she said before hanging up. She swiped the tears from her eyes and walked out of the house wheeling her luggage to the car.  
  
As they drove off she said her final farewell which made her cry uncontrollably because she thought about everything she'd been thought during her stay. All the good and bad times. She knew she'd never forget them. 


	54. Chapter Fifty Four

Chapter Fifty Four  
  
Mandy sat starring out the window still thinking about everything. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice the fasten seat belts sign appear. It wasn't until one of the air-hostess came and informed her,  
  
"Excuse me Miss we're about to take off. So would you mind putting your seatbelt on"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I was off with the fairies" she said rubbing her eyes before doing up the belt.  
  
"Are you ok Miss?" the air-hostess asked  
  
"Yeah I'm ah fine … thanks"  
  
"Ok. If you need anything at all during the trip all you need to do is buzz. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and take a seat"  
  
"Thanks" Mandy said before returning her focus to the outside of the window. As she starred she noticed that the plane was starting to move slowly out of its terminal position. A few more tears fell as she though this was the last time she'd be in this country for a long time. The plane slowly made its way to the runway. It was about to get into position for the long run up, when it took a surprising turn. Everyone on the plane was confused at what was happening. But not Mandy because she didn't know what was happening. She didn't even notice the planes change in direction. That was at least until a person knelt down beside her. She turned around and was absolutely speechless. Kneeling before her was Adam, who was confessing his love for her in front of all the passengers.  
  
"Adam what" she started but he put a finger to her lips so she couldn't say a word. Before she knew it he was singing to her.  
  
I remember all my life  
  
Raining down as cold as ice  
  
A shadow of a man  
  
A face through a window  
  
Crying in the night  
  
The night goes into  
  
Morning, just another day  
  
Happy people pass my way  
  
Looking in their eyes  
  
I see a memory  
  
I never realized  
  
How happy you made me, oh Mandy  
  
Well you came and you gave without taking  
  
And I sent you away, oh Mandy  
  
And you kissed me and stopped me from shaking  
  
And I need you today, oh Mandy  
  
I'm standing on the edge of time  
  
Walked away when love was mine  
  
Caught up in a world of uphill climbing  
  
The tears are in my eyes  
  
And nothing is rhyming, oh Mandy  
  
Well you came and you gave without taking  
  
And I sent you away, oh Mandy  
  
And you kissed me and stopped me from shaking  
  
And I need you today, oh Mandy  
  
Yesterday's a dream  
  
Now I face the morning  
  
Crying on the breeze  
  
The pain is calling, oh Mandy  
  
Well you came and you gave without taking  
  
And I sent you away, oh Mandy  
  
And you kissed me and stopped me from shaking  
  
And I need you today, oh Mandy  
  
Well you came and you gave without taking  
  
And I sent you away, oh Mandy  
  
And you kissed me and stopped me from shaking  
  
And I need you today, oh Mandy  
  
  
  
As he sung tears rolled down both of their cheeks. Mandy never thought that he felt the same way but after hearing him sing she realised that he did. He took hold of my hand and said,  
  
"Mandy baby I was dumb, a complete idiot. I should never have done those things and hurt you so much, I didn't mean too, really I didn't. You have to believe I would never do anything to hurt you. You are my sunshine in the morning. You are my sunset in the evening. You mean the world to me and I never want to loose you again. Please forgive me baby and come home with me. I love you so much" Adam said wiping her tears away which made her blush uncontrollably.  
  
"I … I love you too" she said with cheers and whistles from the other passengers. Adam lent forward and kissed her passionately.  
  
"Does this mean you'll stay?"  
  
"Yes of course I'll stay" she smile and kissed him again.  
  
"Mandy, there's something else I have to say"  
  
"Oh … what's that?" she asked almost frightened of what he was going to say.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
"Adam you're not serious are you?"  
  
"I've never been more serious in my life" he said with a smile and produced a small velvet box and opened it revealing the ring. Mandy covered her mouth with her hand and gasped.  
  
"So what do you say? Will you marry me?" Mandy looked down into his eyes and could see the love that he felt for her and knew that what she was going to say was the right decision.  
  
"Yes …. Yes I'll marry you" Adam lent in and kissed Mandy again before picking her up and carrying her off the plane, all the time never taking his eyes off her.  
  
  
  
THE END??? 


End file.
